¡Tenemos hijos, Granger!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Los hijos de Hermione y Snape, parecen tener una vida muy cotidiana. Sin embargo, se verán afectados por la fama de sus padres. Hermione comete un error y es descubierta viva. Severus, hará todo por salvarla y sus hijos; querrán intervenir. Summary dentro
1. Todo comienza soñando

¡Hola! ¡Me convencieron! Varias amigas, incluso lectoras, me convencieron de hacer esta segunda parte de ¡Estoy casado con Granger!. Aspiro y espero que quede tan bien como la primera. También, espero que les guste y me dejen sus impresiones. Está sujeto a opiniones sobre la trama, por si alguien quiere sugerir algo. Besos y saludos para todas y todos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas, Carmille y Sebástian. El resto como personajes y demases; le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza a su hija Carmille. Severus estaba con ella, a su lado. Carmille, tenía su primera fractura por lecciones de vuelo. Tenía el mismo defecto que su madre; le temía a las alturas.

- ¡Le dije que no debía moverse, que la ayudaría a bajar!- exclamaba Sebástian, mientras Carmille sollozaba ligeramente- ¡Pero ella nunca me escuchó!

- Está bien- contestó Snape- al menos, no está herida de gravedad.

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Le sonrió a Snape y le dijo que los dejaría solos mientras ella charlaba con Sebástian. El joven, contempló a su hermana una última vez antes de partir.

- Lo siento papá- comentó Carmille, acomodándose en la cama con cierta dificultad. Tenía unos 14 años y su cabello era tan largo y negro como el de su padre. Sus facciones eran muy similares y, era el orgullo de ambos. Carmille era una joven muy lista.

- Carmille- le respondió él, luego de unos segundos- No voy a enfadarme, por una mala práctica que has decidido implementar. Creo, que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender que la magia no es juego. Debiste obedecer a tú hermano.

- Sebástian es irritante y molesto- rezongó Carmille, frunciendo el ceño- antipático y orgulloso.

- Sí, olvido que Sebástian es la comunión de tu madre y yo- meditó el hombre con una sonrisa suave- descansa Carmille. Dudo que ese brazo se cure solo. Y también dudo que tu trabajo de pociones se haga solo, así que creo que tendré que castigarte esta vez.

- ¡Pero..! ¡No es justo! ¡Me rompí el brazo!

- Bueno, serás mi hija Carmille, pero tendrás la misma atención que le doy a mis estudiantes.

- Como dijo mi madre... no hay hijo que te ablande- musitó ella y Snape se volvió para contemplarla.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, que descansaré- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y Snape, la cobijó antes de salir.

Afuera, Sebástian aún se quejaba. Caminó hasta su cuarto y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, cuando su esposo se acercaba. Ella le comentó, que él solo estaba preocupado por su hermana. Le comentó también; que le recordaba mucho a él. Severus, la abrazó cuando Hermione le daba la espalda y permaneció de esa forma por largo rato.

- Nuestros hijos, se parecen mucho a nosotros- indicó el hombre- cada uno tiene una cualidad nuestra.

- No debimos heredarles nuestras discusiones..

- Selección natural.

- Severus, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Carmille? Si le teme a las alturas, está claro que reprobará vuelo. ¡Su sueño era entrar en el equipo de Quiddicth!

- Pues, acaba de descubrir que le aterran las alturas. Justo; como su madre- dijo, besándole el cuello. Hermione sonrió y estiró un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza.

Ese día, las cosas en la familia Snape, parecían bastante tranquilas. Severus, leía un libro mientras su esposa organizaba la ropa de sus hijos. Snape prefería que ella usara magia, pero ella no se molestaba. Agradecía el seguir viva y tener manos para hacer ese trabajo.

Mientras ella trabajaba, escucharon un grito agudo. Hermione, corrió hacia la habitación de su hija. Estaba petrificada, con los ojos abiertos y sudaba frío. Severus, entró con violencia en la habitación y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. De inmediato, Carmille se aferró a él y permaneció de esa forma; llorando en silencio.

Les tomó largo tiempo, calmarla para poder hablar con ella. Carmille había soñado algo terrible y se los comentaba.

Había soñado; con la muerte de sus padres. Severus por su parte, no se separó de Carmille y le dijo unas cuantas veces; que eso no iba a sucederles. Iban a estar bien y no tenía nada que temer. Carmille les comentaba, que el sueño había sido muy real. Que, había tratado de hablar con ellos pero que ellos; no podía oírle. La primera en morir fue su madre, al caer de una gran cantidad de pisos y el segundo, obviamente, fue Snape. Se desangraba y ese líquido escarlata bañaba sus pies.

Hermione suspiró y se quedó junto a su hija. Severus indicó que era preferible, que se quedara con ella esa noche. Eso hizo Hermione.

Al amanecer, Severus entró en la habitación de Carmille. Sus paredes eran de una tonalidad clara, muy parecido al lila. Tenía afiches de jugadores de Quiddicth y de las brujas de Mcbeth. Había una única ventana larga con una cortina blanca y un pestillo que le permitía a su hija; abrirla con facilidad. Su cama, era espaciosa y estaba cubierta de sábanas blancas con cobertores haciendo juego. Hermione, era una gran decoradora. A su juicio, claro está.

Las contempló por un tiempo, antes de acariciarle la cabeza a Hermione. Ella, despertó de un salto y él; la observó con una sonrisa. Hermione, se levantó de la cama y salió con el sumo cuidado de no despertar a su hija. En cuanto estuvieron afuera; ellos conversaron.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Carmille?- preguntó el hombre.

- Está mejor. Le costó dormirse un poco, pero luego de eso no hubo cambios. ¿Sebástian y tú están bien?

- Sebástian durmió muy poco anoche, al igual que yo. Estamos un poco costernados acerca de lo que sucede.

- Eso me recuerda...

- ¿A nuestros sueños? Sí

Hermione suspiró, un tanto nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para contemplar la habitación de su hija. No quería; repetir el pasado. Ya habían sufrido lo suficiente; como para tener las mismas peligrosas experiencias. Mientras ella estaba nerviosa, Severus, volvió a abrazarla. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su esposa y permaneció en esa posición por un largo rato.

- Estará bien. Seguramente no es mayor cosa- le dijo él, dejando un beso sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hermione, de todas formas; lo dudó.

- No lo sé, estaba muy perturbada.

- Ya hablaremos con ella.


	2. Es infeliz

Los huesos de Carmille, estuvieron repuestos muy pronto. Severus estaba sentado, con una pierna sobre la otra, cruzada. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en unos pocos dedos y contemplaba hacia la habitación de su hija. Ella estaba sentada frente a una cómoda; mientras su madre le peinaba con mucha calma.

Con una suave sonrisa, Hermione dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y le dio la vuelta a la silla para contemplar a su hija. Se arrodilló hasta estar de su tamaño y le acarició el rostro. La jovencita le abrazó, tiempo después. Había algo mal, indescriptible, pero había algo mal en todo eso.

Hermione la dejó, mientras cerraba la puerta. Sebástian estaba en el sofá y contempló a su madre, antes de que Snape pudiera decirle que no hablara.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Carmille?- preguntó con torpeza. Hermione se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es un poco infeliz- resumió Hermione- está harta de tener que esconderse y fingir apariencias y apellidos.

- ¡Yo también, pero no hago un drama por eso!

- Sebástian, tú eres diferente. Carmille, es una niña, ella tiene sentimientos diferentes.

- No es más una niña- refunfuñó el joven- ¿Crees que es divertido, ir tras ella por que es demasiado soñadora?

Severus, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Así era Hermione y él, siempre había ido tras ellos, frustrando sus planes. O haciendo el intento.

- Sebástian, no seas tan duro con tu hermana- le recriminó Hermione y Snape, habló desde el sofá.

- Tu madre tiene razón. Podrías comenzar con ir a su habitación y pedirle disculpas por lo mal que la trataste ayer; en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

- ¿No me obligarás a eso o sí?

- ¿Te parece, que estoy bromeando?- preguntó el hombre y el joven; negó con la cabeza. Caminó hacia el cuarto de su hermana y allí se encerró.

Hermione, abatida, se sentó en el sofá. Severus, permaneció en su lugar mientras Hermione meditaba. Sí, era estresante y agotador tener una vida encubierta. Él no podía hacer más que eso, además Hermione le había hecho un mal, un terrible mal. Tenía un terrible temor a perderla y que sus hijos; se quedasen sin una madre. Ya le había acostumbrado, a amarla sin remedio.

Luego de ese instante en meditación, Hermione se volvió para mirarlo con cierta tristeza. Sus hijos, no eran totalmente felices y eso la tenía al borde de la locura. Ella deseaba lo mejor para ellos; pero que no pudieran presentarse directamente o cambiar apariencias...

- Severus, perdóname.

- ¿Debería?- fue su respuesta, sin mirarla y con la vista fija en lo que Sebástian acababa de hacer.

- ¡Soy una tonta y siempre te doy problemas! ¡Siquiera sé, como debo criar a mis hijos!

- Pues, yo pienso que lo has hecho estupéndamente, todos estos años. ¿Dónde está tu lado "tinto"?

- Ya no quiero ser un ángel- respondió Hermione y Severus sonrió- Pero, no tengo fuerzas para decirles que todo está bien ¡Todo puede salir mal en cualquier momento!

Carmille y Sebástian, habían abierto la puerta. Eran aficionados a veces, a curiosear más de la cuenta. Heredado también de Hermione.

- Si quieres, yo me quedo- comentó Snape- puedo dejar Hogwarts y no sé, hacer algo..

- ¿La vida hogareña? Discúlpame, pero eso no parece ser para ti.

- Hermione, ellos te aman, yo te amo.. ¿necesitas algo más?

- Una vida propia...- resumió ella, levantándose del sofá.

Sus hijos lo sabían. Su padre, no había dudado en explicarles lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Ellos estaban dispuestos a acatar sus reglas, pero estaban en esa edad donde pocas cosas; tenían importancia.

_- Durante tus clases, te verás diferente- le decía Snape, a una pequeñita de once años que apenas podía ver entre dos largos mechones de cabello negro._

- ¿Y cómo me veré?

- Cómo tú quieras, pero eso sí, diferente.

- Está bien- respondió ella, con cierta tristeza- ¿Al menos, podré ser normal en casa? Mami dijo que, a veces se está bien mentir. ¿Puedo mentir?

Severus suspiró y le mantuvo la vista a la confundida infante. Con una sonrisa se arrodilló y la contempló mientras ella se apartaba el mechón de cabello. Snape, lo hizo por ella.

- No, o de lo contrario cometerás tantos errores como tu madre y como yo. Más como yo. harás amigos, que te apreciarán en el interior también. Tus verdaderos amigos sabrán quién eres; no por como luzcas.

Hermione, tenía esa misma charla con su hijo Sebástian. Mayor, por unos cuantos segundos o minutos tal vez. Ella sonreía mientras él, admiraba su nuevo aspecto.

- Sé, que la poción es desagradable y huele muy mal. Sin embargo, te ayudará a pasar desapercibido y no tendrás inconvenientes. Tienes que confiar en mí mi amor.

- Pero, ¡Yo no quiero ser otro, quiero ser Sebástian Snape!

- Lo eres, para nosotros eres Sebástian como te veas...

- ¿Y Carmille? Ella ha estado llorando toda la noche y no me gusta que lo haga. Después se sentirá muy mal..

- Ella está con tu padre, él la consolará. Pero, jamás, pero jamás; la dejes sola.

Severus observó a su esposa. El rostro de su _esposa; _Mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Con una sonrisa se sentó en su cama y le acarició la cabeza. Había sido su culpa, su endemoniada culpa. Él era el mortífago, ella se casó con él para salvarle el pellejo y se enamoró. Tanto o más de lo que él lo hizo. Pero ahora, no arrepentirse, se sentiría dividido sis sus caminos fueran otros. Además, tenía hijos, una responsabilidad que iba más allá del plano existencial. Sus hijos y su esposa, estaban primero que él.

- Hermione...

- Lo siento, no sé hacer otra cosa que llorar como una estúpida- le respondió ella, aunque él no había terminado la conversación.

- No, espera- dijo, sosteniendo sus manos- ¡No, escúchame!- dijo, cuando ella planificaba soltarse.- Está bien llorar, aunque eres muy sensible, demasiado. Pero está bien, eso me hace ver lo que está mal, lo que se debe corregir.

- Entonces, ¡todo en nosotros está mal! No hacía yo, otra cosa que llorar...

- Lloraste cuando tuviste a tus hijos- comentó él, con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Los detestabas entonces?

- ¿Cómo...?

- No, lo hacías. Tendrán problemas de identidad, serán infelices por un tiempo. Pero, la gente olvida Hermione. A la larga ellos, los mortífagos, incluso nosotros... olvidaremos.

- Nos hemos tardado demasiado, ¡Ellos se han tardado demasiado! Además yo nunca olvido por que, todo lo retengo en grabaciones y ¡fotografías!

Se levantó, aireosa y Severus permaneció en la cama. Ella tenía la razón en muchas cosas, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Ya sabía él, que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella y simplemente; ¡No existiría! ¡No existiría ella sin él! Lo sabía, pero ahora no se lo podía recordar a la ofuscada Hermione. Ahora, era el momento de abandonar los romanticismos.

- Papá...- entraba Carmille, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Severus no dijo nada y la invitó a pasar- creo, que es mi culpa. No debí decirle a mamá; que quería una vida propia.

- Está bien- fue lo que contestó. ¿Podía culparla? Él también había anhelado una vida propia; pero nunca la tuvo. Pero, esa fue su culpa. Carmille, era inocente.

- ¿Hice mal?- preguntó la jovencita con lágrimas en sus ojos tan negros; como los de su padre. Verla, le hacía verse a sí mismo pero en una versión femenina y hermosa.

- En absoluto. Tienes derecho a expresar lo que sientes y padeces- comentó su padre- Creo que, Hermione te ha hecho un lindo peinado.

- ¿Lo crees? Creo que me recortaré el cabello, es demasiado liso y a veces es molesto.

- Bueno, esa también es mi culpa- sonrió Snape, antes de depositar un beso en su frente y salirse de la habitación.  


* * *

  
Bueno, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	3. Hermione ¿Qué sucede?

Severus estaba en la habitación que compartía con Hermione, como esposo que era. Ella, estaba cambiándose. Sin ser alguna clase pervertido, él amaba verla vestirse. Era, como ver una obra hermosa, que comenzaba a construír. Ver su nívea piel, mientras la suave tela de su ropa le acaricia. Verla peinarse. Todo eso, le gustaba.

Mientras se colocaba la pijama, Hermione observó a Snape a través de su espejo y sonrió. Su pijama era corta, una especie de vestido. Le encantaba, verla de esa forma, aunque sonase estúpidamente cursi. Ella se subió a la cama como un gato y sonrió, mientras el hombre le observaba.

- ¿Listo para dormir?- rió ella.

- Como siempre...- suspiró él, sosteniéndola por los muslos. Hermione sonrió, y se inclinó para besarle con suavidad. Severus, recorría su piel, bajo aquella corta y sedosa pijama, lo que le otorgaba un placer extra a Hermione.

- Tenemos que dormir- le dijo ella, en medio de un beso- Los chicos y tú, tienen que irse muy temprano.

- No me gusta, dejarte sola por mucho tiempo- meditó el hombre- Estaría bien, si nosotros...

- No Severus, tienes que irte muy temprano.

- Eso, me ayudaría a dormir mejor- sonrió el hombre y Hermione le dio una suave palmada, en el pecho.

- ¡Eso no es una excusa! Hubieras mencionado, que tu esposa está muy hermosa y que no puedes resistírtele a sus encantos... ¡Quizás y me convencías!

Snape sonrió, mientras Hermione se acostaba a un lado de la cama. La abrazó, en cuanto ella estuvo cerca de él. Le habló; al oído.

- Tú sabes, que eres muy hermosa ¿Necesitas que te lo repita todos los días?

- Con una vez, podrías empezar- sonrió Hermione.

- Si no fueras hermosa, no nos hubíesemos casado por segunda vez.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y el señor Snape, está seguro de lo que dice?- preguntó ella, dándose la vuelta.

- Por supuesto. Si no, no estaría aquí...

Con una sonrisa, ella lo besó por una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse. Como decía, el día siguiente sería un día largo. Lo era, desde que ellos iban y venían para ver a su esposa y a su madre. Respectivamente. Severus estaba acostumbrado, pero por razones de seguridad, no podían aparecerse en la casa. Estaban protegidos por el desconocimiento público de ellos y ese lugar. Aunque ella, sabía que no duraría para siempre.

Esa noche, Hermione tuvo sueños particularmente extraños. Sus hijos y su esposo nunca regresaban, se hartaban de fingir. Se hartaban de viajar de un lado al otro y la abandonaban. Ella despertó violentamente en uno de esos sueños.

- ¿Hermione?...- preguntó su esposo, adormecido- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sólo soñaba...- dijo ella, intentando calmarse. Su esposo se levantó hasta sentarse y se frotó el rostro con una mano. La contempló mientras ella intentaba respirar.

- Dime, ¿Qué soñaste?

- Pues, que estaba sola... Que ustedes no deseaban regresar a verme- dijo y no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Severus sonrió y le abrazó, quitándole las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Hermione, tus hijos te aman y yo no te dejaría sola. Estoy casado contigo, ya eso significa para mí una cuota de responsabilidad por mi esposa. Además que te amo.

- Lo sé, ¡Es sólo que fue tan real!

- Un sueño...- le contradijo él- descansa...

Hermione le escuchó y regresó a la cama. Sabía él, que ella sólo estaba perturbada por quedarse sola. La abrazó firmemente y así se mantuvo, incluso aunque ella volviera a dormirse. No le gustaba, más bien detestaba, que ella lorase de esa forma. Pero, no tenía otra alternativa, ella no podía pisar Hogwarts.

- Te amo...- le susurró, mientras ella dormía, Justo antes, de dormirse él.

En la mañana, Hermione despertó mucho mejor de lo que estaba esa noche. Severus, ya estaba despierto pero, no se había levantado hasta mirarla despertarse o escuchar su voz. Hermione, comenzaba a voltearse hacia él, así que la soltó.

- Buenos días- le dijo, con una sonrisa suave. Él asintió.

- Buenos días Hermione. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Mejor- fue lo que contestó. No podía olvidar lo sucedido- tuve un sueño mejor. Alguien me decía que me amaba y creo, saber quién- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Severus sonrió a medias y se sentó en la cama.

- Hay que levantar a Sebástian y a Carmille- dijo, colocándose su camisa- iré a verlos.

- Te acompañaré.

Severus asintió, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la cama. La observó, mientras ella se ponía de pie. Al instante, en que se puso de pie, la mujer se vino abajo. Severus, la sostuvo rápidamente. Justo, antes de que se cayera al suelo.

- ¿¡Hermione!?- preguntó, pero estaba inconciente- ¡Hermione!

Alarmados, los hijos se acercaron a la habitación. Ya se preguntaban, si sus padres se habían dormido y, ellos, tenían que levantarlos. Al ver a su madre en el suelo, Carmille se cubrió la boca con las manos y se arrodilló junto a ella y a su padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿¡Qué tiene!?- exclamó y Sebástian intentó tranquilizarla. Ambos estaban en shock.

- Se desmayó- contestó Snape, aún con su cuerpo entre sus brazos- Necesitaré llevármela a San Mungo

- ¡Pero no puedes! ¡Mi madre está muerta para todos!

- ¡No tenemos otra alternativa!- exclamó Sebástian, hacia su llorosa hermana. La jovencita asintió con los labios temblándole de miedo.

- Le pediré a la señorita Weasley, que los lleve a Hogwarts. Yo...

- ¡Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte!- se quejó Sebástian y Carmille, le secundó la moción.

- ¡He dicho que vayan!- exclamó Snape y sus hijos, tuvieron que asentir.

Severus, salió de la enorme casa y desapareció en el acto. Si bien, eso podía significar problemas, su esposa estaba inconciente. Necesitaba descubrir qué le sucedía antes de perderla.

Se reagrupó en un santiamén y caminó con ella, a prisa. Un medimago, le ayudó con rápidez. Severus estaba tenso, imaginándose las peores circunstancias y situaciones. Se estaba culpando a sí mismo, de todo eso.

Mientras, Ginny había sido avisada con un patronus. La mujer, estaba muy consternada y trataba de hacer que los pequeños, fueran con ella. Pero ellos, no se movñian del salón.

- ¡Mi madre!- sollozaba Carmille- ¡No quiero que le suceda algo!

- Va a estar bien- le decía Ginny- Tu padre está con ella.

- ¡Yo no quiero ir!- lloraba ella.

- Yo tampoco- decía el jovencito, lleno de nervios.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer. Sabía sí, que Snape se enojaría si los veía en el ala del hospital. Decidió, que quizás, Dumbledore debía enterarse. Los pequeños, estaban aterrados.

Snape por su parte, esperaba por un análisis. Hermione seguía inconciente y ellos, no determinaban la causa aparente. Bien, se lo calificaron de estrés y de nerviosismo crítico. Pero Snape, no se convencía. Creía, que Hermione tenía todo lo que necesitaba. ¿O estaba enferma?

- Una enfermedad mental, tal vez- pensaba un medimago, muy cercano a él- causada por constantes preocupaciones.

Dumbledore, emergió en el hospital muy pronto. Snape, sorprendido, le observó. Dumbledore, le explicó que sus hijos no querían ir a Hogwarts. Severus, tuvo que disculparse por Hermione. Estaba arriesgando su identidad.

Ella despertó poco tiempo después y Severus, juró que se sintió vivo nuevamente. Con un suspiro, él entró en la habitación. No quería sobresaltarla ni mucho menos. Se sentó a su lado, mientras ella reconocía lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Hermione... ¿te sientes bien?- no sabía qué decirle, se hubiese quedado sin hablar, pero las dudas lo corroían desde lo más profundo.

- ¿Qué sucedió...?

- Te desmayaste, al levantarte de la cama. Yo te traje a San Mungo...

- Severus, es peligroso...

- Lo sé, pero es una acción inmediata. Tiene que hacerse... no iba a dejarte allí.

- Los pequeños, ¿Están bien? Dime Severus, dime si están bien...

- Están con la señorita Weasley- respondió él, ausente- Hermione... ¿Hay algo que debamos hablar? ¿Algo que te preocupe? El medimago dijo, que estabas muy estresada, posiblemente te estabas autoinfringiendo daño...

- ¿Cómo puedes...?- preguntó ella, pero perdió las fuerzas para seguir.

- Hermione, no quiero perderte- le contestó el hombre- no continúes haciéndolo.

La mujer no le respondió y prefirió cerrar los ojos. Severus la acompañó hasta que, se quedó dormida y salió de la habitación. Se sentó en un banquillo y meditó. Era, en parte, su culpa. Hermione, se sentía terriblemente sola, sus hijos tenían problemas de identidad. ¿A dónde iba a parar todo eso? Soltó un gruñido y negó con la cabeza.

Se quedó dormido, sentado en aquella silla. Mientras dormía, sintió que algo lo movía con violencia así que; despertó para verificar. Era su hija Carmille. ¿Qué hacía allí?

- ¿Car...Carmille?-preguntó, confundido. Carmille tenía una mala expresión.

- ¡Papá, tienes que venir a la habitación de mamá!

- ¿¡Qué, qué le sucede a tu madre!?

- ¡No sabemos!

Severus, se levantó con violencia. Ya le preguntaría, qué hacía ella allí. Con un paso rápido, entró en la habitación. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. Por un momento, creyó él, que estaba dormida. Carmille, negó con la cabeza.

La jovencita lloraba mientras observaba como Severus, le tomaba el pulso. Parecía tenerlo, pero estaba muy débil.

- Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó y recordó, que era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

La mujer no le contestó, así que tuvo miedo por segunda vez. Se inclinó para tomar una poción que estaba en la mesa y se la colocó frente a la nariz. Siquiera, el olor pareció inmutarla. Estaba...

- Está en estado, catatónico- dijo Snape, sin atreverse a levantar la vista..

- ¿¡Qué significa eso papá!?- preguntó Carmille, nerviosa.

- Que es posible que no despierte o que le tome un tiempo volver a la vida.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?- sollozó su hija y él negó con la cabeza. No sabía por qué.

Carmille y Sebástian no dejaban de llorar por su madre, Severus no se encontraba, no estaba en su cuerpo. Con un suspiro dificultoso, volvió a observar a Hermione por la ventanilla de la puerta. Seguía sin cambiar de estado.

¡Se odiaba! ¡Ella estaba sufriendo y era por su maldita culpa! Se lanzó en la silla y quiso llorar por ella, pero no encontró fuerzas para hacerlo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba en blanco por decirlo de alguna forma.

Las horas seguían pasando, día, tarde o noche; pero Hermione no cambiaba de estado. Sus hijos, Ginny los había llevado y se arrepentía de eso. Estaban tan mal, que sentía mucho dolor. Al igual que por Snape, que no podía hallar paz consigo mismo.

Ya era la segunda vez, que le había tocado estar con él en un momento tenso. La primera, fue cuando Hermione iba a parir a sus hijos. Bien, parecía que el destino reunía allí; a lo más importante que tenía Hermione.

A la media noche, le pareció que no tenía sentido seguir esperando en ese hospital. Hermione no regresaría en sí y tendría que llevársela a casa. Mantenerla en la cama y seguramente llorarla mientras ella "dormía" para siempre.

Severus, se levantó con lentitud, exhausto y con un suspiro, miró hacia la habitación. Con sorpresa, observó a Carmille que estaba sentada a su lado y sostenía una de sus manos. Detestaba, verla de esa forma. Pero, Hermione era su madre.

Carmille estaba con los ojos cerrados y no hablaba con nadie. De allí, no se había movido desde que supo que su madre no atendía a ningún llamado. Permanecía sentada allí sin comer o sin escuchar a nadie a su alrededor. Justo como su esposa.

Sebástian, intentaba tomar las cosas con más calma. Trataba de convencer a Carmille de que se alimentara o se levantara, pero ella no le hacía caso. De todas formas, él no se atrevía a separarla de su madre. Tampoco Snape.

Con un llanto suave, su hija le rogaba a su madre que despertase. No quería perderla y la necesitaba. Su hermano, permaneció a su lado, con su cuerpo sirviéndole de reposo a su cabeza. Ellos lo esperaban, ellos anhelaban verla.

Severus, estaba preparado para sacarlos de la habitación. Necesitaba descansar, necesitaban irse a Hogwarts. Aunque sabía, que eso no sucedería, siendo ellos sus hijos. Eran muy idénticos a sus padres. tercos y aventureros en cierta forma.

Hermione permaneció en coma por más tiempo. Severus, ya estaba desesperado, ya había llorado por su esposa. Conversaba con los medimagos, se la llevaría y la cuidaría en casa, hasta que ella decidiera volver con él. Eventualmente o no.

Mientras charlaba, Carmille abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaba él. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y su palidéz, se había ido. Sus ojos rojos, seguían llorosos, pero eran otro tipo de lágrimas. Ella estaba exaltada.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá despertó! ¡Mamá despertó, cuando le decía que se levantara!

Severus corrió hasta la habitación de su esposa y apenas se sentó, la sostuvo contra sí. Hermione estaba débil y respiraba por intermedios, pero estaba viva. Depositó un beso en su frente y la contempló antes de, volver a sostenerla contra sí.

- Hermione...- dijo, seguía sin poder hablar.

- Su esposa, está enferma. Necesita descanso. Puede ser algo serio, pero se recuperará pronto- indicó un sanador y Snape asintió.

Luego de eso, él permaneció dentro de la habitación. Hermione estaba mucho mejor y sonreía mientras Carmille le comentaba algo. Sebástian estaba más relajado y estaba junto a su madre, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza con mucha dulzura. La necesitaba, los tres; la necesitaban.

Cuando los pequeños se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, Snape se sentó al lado de su esposa. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormía. A eso siempre Snape le temió. A que cerrara sus ojos.

- Severus...- dijo, en un susurro y él alzó su cabeza. La mantenía apoyada en una de sus manos mientras, cuidaba de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Necesitas algo?- dijo, con cierta violencia. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente.

- Perdóname... no quería preocuparlos tanto.

- Está bien, al menos estás con vida. Lo demás es efímero- comentó el hombre- Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? Podemos hablar...

- Me siento sola, no puedo vivir la infancia de mis hijos. Estoy confinada entre cuatro paredes todos esos meses, luego vuelven tan cambiados que no sé si los reconosco.

Severus se inclinó, para besar a su esposa. Una y otra vez, con besos pequeños, evitando que perdiera la respiración. La entendía, sabía lo que significaba vivir exiliado y no tener acceso a familiares y amigos. Pero, tenía que ser fuerte.

- Hermione. Muriendo, no lo vas a mejorar- le contestó el hombre, a centímetros de su rostro. Lágrimas solitarias recorría, el rostro de su esposa.

- Los amo tanto...- dijo, mirando a sus hijos- te amo tanto.

- Ellos y yo, también te amamos. Siemrpe pensamos en ti- comentó él- pero haciéndoles esto, no los harás más cercanos.

- No sé qué sucedió, sólo me sentí muy exhausta y luego... aunque quise abrir mis ojos, no pude...

- No importa, está bien ahora- dijo acariciándole la cabeza- descansa. Nosotros no nos moveremos.

- Llévalos a casa, por favor...

- Sabes, que ellos no querrán irse. Son idénticos a nosotros, no se separarán por una simple orden.

Hermione sonrió, mientras su esposo le daba un último beso y la observaba dormirse. Temía que sucediera algo como lo anterior, pero ella necesitaba descansar. Por su parte, él permanecería velando por ella y sus hijos. Así era, estar casado con Granger. Era olvidarse de él y pensar por su familia. Y hasta ese entonces, no le preocupaba demasiado.


	4. Sebástian contra Snape

Severus, se había quedado dormido mientras cuidaba de Hermione. Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos y al despertar; sintió las consecuencias de ese acto. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con Hermione, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Carmille y Sebástian seguían dormidos. Todo parecía estar bien.

Pronto, un cálido sentimiento sobrecogió su cuerpo. Hermione, sostenía una de sus manos y comenzaba a abrir sus ojos suavemente. Estaba preparado para hablarle, para decirle que todo estaba perfecto. Pero no lo estaba.

- Severus... ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- preguntó ella con confusión. Pero el hombre sólo pudo sonreír.

- ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? Estoy casado contigo.

- Eso no te salva de tus otras responsabilidades- sonrió ella y giró su cabeza para mirar a sus hijos- No los llevaste a casa.

- No quise despertarlos. Hermione... te necesitamos.

- Sabía que eras tú. Siempre supe que eras tú..

- ¿Yo qué?

- El hombre, que cambiaría mi vida..- sonrió ella.

Severus sonrió y le besó. Mientras le besaba, Hermione tosió con fuerza y un hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios. Snape se sobresaltó. Hermione suspiró, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras la misma le temblaba. El hombre entró en nerviosismo. Hermione alzó la cabeza y le observó, con ligera perturbación.

Snape se levantó y decidió que era mejor buscar a un sanador. Al regresar el sanador, Hermione regresaba a sumirse en la inconsciencia. Hermione estaba enferma. ¡No podía estar como su madre! No podía ¡padecer lo mismo que ella!

- Está enferma señor Snape. Su esposa se está enfermando.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible!

- ¿Tiene antecedentes familiares de esta enfermedad?

- Su madre, ella sufrió la misma sintomatología.

- Le recomiendo señor Snape, que se lleve a sus hijos y se vaya a casa- ordenó el sanador y Snape se negó rotúndamente.

Sus hijos despertaban con sonrisas, que desaparecieron cuando observaron a su padre. Severus, lloraba por primera vez frente a sus hijos. Carmille corrió hacia la habitación de su madre, pero los medimagos no la dejaron entrar. Sebástian, la sostenía por los brazos mientras ella gritaba que quería ver a su madre.

Severus, luego de eso, regresó al hogar. Hermione, se quedaría en el hospital. Sus hijos, estaban en shock nuevamente. Su padre, arrojaba todo lo que se encontraba. ¿Cuando podría ser feliz? ¿¡Cuando el maldito destino le dejaría en paz!?

Carmille no se calmaba y Sebástian no sabía qué hacer. No dejaba de llorar y había tenido que recostarla puesto que su cuerpo no resistía el impacto. Se quedó con ella en la habitación hasta que se había dormido. Luego de eso, salió de la misma y se encontró con Snape.

- ¿Cómo está Carmille?- le preguntó el hombre, compungido.

- Está muy mal. Tuvo un colapso nervioso.

- ¡Maldición!- rugió Snape, mirando la casa a su alrededor.-¡Si lo hubiese sabido antes, quizás yo... maldita sea!

- ¡Estamos hartos!- estalló Sebástian y Severus se volvió para mirarlo- ¡A este paso, vamos a matarnos en conjunto! ¡No permitiré que sigan haciéndole eso a Carmille!

- ¡De qué demonios estás hablando!- le espetó Snape, descolocado.

- ¡Si ustedes no se defienden, entonces nosotros lo haremos! ¡No perderemos a nuestra madre, por tu cobardía!

Severus observó con rabia a Sebástian y se disponía a hacer algo o a gritarle, pero se contuvo. Su hijo, le observaba desafiante. Además de que él, jamás le haría daño a un niño. Inclusive, si se trataba de su hijo.

- Mi madre está de esa forma, por tú culpa ¡Tú escogiste no defenderte y preferiste matarla!

- ¡Tu madre... esa enfermedad no!

- ¡Estoy harto de fingir algo que no soy! ¡De ser la sombra de ustedes!

Sebástian miró con enojo a Snape y se dispuso a sacar sus cosas de la habitación. Si el destino no quería componerse, él lo compondría. Así tuviera que pasar por encima de sus padres. Con un caminar apresurado, comenzó a vaciar su cuarto. Snape le detuvo sosteniéndole una mano.

- ¿Quieres que tu madre muera, llena de preocupación?

- ¡Prefiero que quizás... esté sufriendo libre, que enjaulada! ¡Déjame oírte llorar sólo para saber cuanto aprecias a mamá!

- ¡Eres un insolente...!- espetó Snape, pero Sebástian no estaba para oírlo.

- Lo siento papá, pero hay límites que no se cruzan. Carmille y mi mamá, no se cruzan.

Carmille ante la algarabía, había abierto la puerta. Llena de miedo, volvió a cerrarla y se dejó caer al suelo, mientras lloraba. Severus, seguía gritándole a Sebástian y él; jamás les había alzado la voz. No lo suficiente.

Muy pronto, el joven empujó a su padre y éste terminó en el sofá. Sebástian terminó de hacer su equipaje y lo contempló desde ese punto.

- No seguiré siendo parte de esto. Aunque tenga catorce años. Mi madre, iré con ella y me quedaré allí ¡Tú no me vas a detener ni me darás órdenes! Cuida de Carmille, antes de que tengamos que lamentarla también.

- ¡No puedes irte solo!- demandó Snape, sin voz. Herido, por aquella actitud que su hijo acababa de tomar- ¡Eres muy pequeño!

- ¡Y tú un adulto, pero aún así juegas con la vida de los demás!

Carmille corrió hasta su hermano y le abrazó. No quería que se fuera, no quería que sufriera. Sebástian permaneció quieto, mientras ella lloraba sin control.

- ¡Por favor... por favor Sebástian... no lo hagas!

- Ya vendrás a jugar conmigo Carmille- sonrió el muchacho. Nada lo detendría.

Severus observó, como el muchacho arrastraba el baúl, fuera de casa. Carmille le miró sin entender y lo halaba de las muñecas.

- ¡Papá haz algo por favor! ¡Sebástian puede estar en problemas! ¡Papá!

- Carmille, vete a tu cuarto.

- ¡Papá por favor!

- Vete a tu cuarto- dijo, con voz sedosa y a ella no le quedó alternativa.

Severus abandonó la casa, luego de que Ginny se quedara con Carmille. Había algo que arreglar y era imperativo. Carmille por su parte, deseaba que su padre regresara con su hermano. Ya sufría mucho por su madre. Ginny se quedó con ella, acunándola en su cama. Dándole palabras de aliento, aunque no sabía qué sentir. Allí se quedaría hasta que Snape regresara.

Si era, que regresaban. Ambos. Con o sin su hijo Sebástian. Hermione estaba enferma, padeciendo de una enfermedad que le había heredado su madre. Seguramente, pasaría largo tiempo en un hospital. Al final, era tan libre como deseaba. Solamente que, esa libertad le podía costar la muerte


	5. Renacer de alas rotas

Severus, se encaminó hacia el hospital. Sabía que su hijo, no querría verlo así que buscó a alguien más apropiado. Draco Malfoy.

Estaba desesperado, sin orientación sobre a quién recurrir. Su hijo, una de las cosas más importantes que tenía y que no debía perder. Que actuara de esa forma fue muy desgarrador para él.

Con un suspiro, él acudió a Draco. El joven también estaba casado, tenía una pequeña hija y estaba dispuesto a serle de utilidad a Snape. Él, encontraría a su hijo y trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón. Por desgracia, él debía ver a su esposa. Seguramente, se encontrarían.

Snape, entró en el ala del dichoso hospital. En la habitación, no había nadie más excepto él por supuesto y Hermione. Parecía que dormía, pero no podía constatarlo como cierto.

Acarició su cabello, suavemente. La joven, comenzó a abrir los ojos con una sonrisa. Ya conocía a la perfección, la forma que tenía su esposo de despertarla.

- Hola Severus...- le dijo y él sonrió.

- Hola Hermione. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor. Tengo noticias muy importantes para ti...

Severus suspiró, imaginándose lo fatalistas que debían ser. Hermione, sonrió ante la expresión que tenía su esposo. Estaba tan preocupado, que podía tocarlo y hacerlo saltar. O incluso, podía decirle "hola" y hacerlo sentir temor.

- Hermione...

- Negativa.

- ¿Negativa...?

- Sí mi amor... salí negativa en la enfermedad de mi madre. Sólo fue, una advertencia. La enfermedad de mi madre no está aún en mí. De todas formas, debo cuidarme.

Se sorprendió, tanto que creyó que no estaba despierto aún. Con una sonrisa, se acercó al rostro de su esposa y depositó un beso en la frente. Hermione, sonrió cuando Severus sostenía una de sus manos y la besaba. Cada dedo.

- No estoy muerta, Severus...

- Sólo, no lo digas- fue su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo están mis hijos..? ¿Están bien...?

Bien, era preferible callárselo que preocuparla más aún. Todo se solventaría, cuando Sebástian supiera que ella estaba bien. O al menos, eso esperaba él. Volvió a sonreír, ante la mirada de preocupación de Hermione. Tenía tanto miedo de que sus hijos estuvieran sufriendo sin saber qué hacer con sus vidas.

- Mi amor..- susurró Snape- están bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Severus, sé cuando me mientes- le desafió ella- algo está mal. Algo se siente, terriblemente mal.

- Descansa...

Draco, caminaba por los pasillos. Al final de uno de ellos, estaba Sebástian. El hospital era lo suficientemente grande, como para perderse. Aún así, Sebástian no quería alejarse de su madre. No se atrevía a mover un sólo dedo.

- Sebástian, hola- dijo Draco, sentándose a su lado. El chico, apenas alzó la cabeza para prestarle atención- ¿Cómo está todo?

- De la misma manera- contestó el chico. Sorpresiva, era su independencia y sus agallas para resolver las circunstancias. También sus impulsos. Gryffindor en conjunción con Slytherin. Draco le observó- ¿Vienes por que mi padre te lo pidió?

- Sí. Es cierto, vengo por él. Todo lo que ha sucedido. Está muy preocupado y aunque se aprecia esa valentía Gryffindor, conosco varios que cometieron idioteces haciendo lo que tú hiciste. No debes dejarlo, no debes dejar ni a tu hermana ni a tu madre.

- ¡No tenemos una vida! ¡Somos Mathew, Marie... somos muchos nombres! ¡Nunca somos Sebástian ni Carmille!

- Los ama.. tanto los ama que no permite que sean ustedes mismos. Tanto los ama, que evita verlos sufrir por sus actos. De no ser así, ya hubiesen sido ustedes mismos desde el primer día. Y sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Sebástian se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Draco se levantaba. Había cambiado mucho. Su cabello seguía rubio, pero sus convicciones eran otras. Más allá de su aspecto físico, sus ideales eran otros.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto, si tú odiabas a los Gryffindors?

- Por que en todos nosotros, existe esa sangre. Es inevitable. Todas las casas están unidas, todas tienen las cualidades de las otras. Tu madre por ejemplo, Hermione. Es inteligente, es valiente, atesora la amistad y quiere demostrar cuanto vale. ¿No son todas las casas juntas?

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Sebástian meditaba lo que acababa de acontecer. El chico, caminó hasta el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su madre. Su padre estaba allí, sosteniendo su mano, mirándola.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y Severus se giró para contemplarlo. No dijo nada, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Sebástian había sido muy claro con lo que deseaba y él no se interpondría por más que lo deseara.

Sebástian caminó hasta su madre y la contempló. Luego, alzó la cabeza y miró a su padre. ¿Y si Draco tenía razón? ¿Cómo podría él, cambiar ese destino? ¿Cómo podría él, hacerle entender al mundo que todos estaban unidos? ¿Que todos debían ser uno y ya no habían distancias por sangres o colores en los estandartes de cada casa?

- Creo que debes saber- había comenzado Snape. Sebástian se sobresaltó ligeramente- que tu madre está bien. La enfermedad, aún no le ha afectado.

- ¿¡No!?- estalló el chico y no pudo evitar sonreír. Snape, negó con la cabeza. El chico no cabía en si de la felicidad.

Con una sonrisa, Sebástian continuó mirando a su madre. Severus suspiró y decidió que quizás, lo mejor, era hacerlo él. Era su padre, él debía aconsejar a su hijo. Pese a no saber cómo hacerlo. Ese era su trabajo, su obligación.

- Sebástian...

- Lo sé- respondió el chico con pesar- ¿Fue muy excesivo?

- Sólo un poco.. pero creo que tienes razón en afirmar que...

- No la tuve. Creo que me equivoqué. Me convencieron muy rápido parece- sonrió el chico y Severus asintió en silencio.

En poco tiempo, Severus abrazaba a su hijo Sebástian. Lo necesitaba, tanto como a Carmille. Eran partes de él, que su esposa había logrado hacer vivir en él para siempre. Ese vacío al escuchar sus palabras, tenía manos y tenía ideas propias. Estaba allí, abrazándose de él, tratando de sostenerle. De no dejarle ir jamás.

- Papá... aún no me he ido- dijo su hijo cuando el hombre se mantenía aferrado a él.

- Yo aún no he sanado...

Hermione despertó tiempo después. Snape, pidió que trajeran a Carmille. La niña sólo lloraba al saber que su madre estaba bien, que regresaría con ella. Reía, mientras las penas se alejaban. No entendía cómo Sebástian y su padre se llevaban bien, pero ese era su secreto. Hermione, con mucha lentitud, comenzó a colocar sus pies en el suelo. Ginny estaba expectante, sonriente, ante el rostro de Hermione abrazada por sus hijos. Eso espantaba todo temor creciente en su ser.

Con un suspiro, Hermione se ponía en pie mientras su esposo la sostenía. Estaban, en casa, en su salón favorito. Ella, escribía mientras él caminaba hacia ella.

- Adelanto algunas cosas- dijo y él asintió con una sonrisa- Severus... ¿Si muriera... cuidarías de mis hijos?

- Hermione...

- Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo- dijo, mirándola con fijación. La idea de no encontrarse con Hermione en ese sofá, le espantaba con creces. Con una suave caricia en su rostro, él le dio un beso.

- Tengo frío... ¿Hace mucho frío?- preguntó ella y Severus se quitó su abrigo para colocarlo sobre ella y abrazarla.

- Sólo un poco. Quizás, estás descompensada.

- Quiero ir a un lugar Severus y quiero llevar a mis hijos conmigo.

- Hermione, tienes que descansar- suspiró él, mirándola.

- No pretendía hacerlo ahora. Pero, sí, un poco después. Necesitamos estar juntos, todos...

El hombre sonrió mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos. Ya había olvidado las siestas de la tarde, que sólo solía tener con su esposa cuando estaba embarazada. Allí permaneció, mientras Hermione dormía. Su mentes estaba activa, su mente estaba inquietándole; pero Hermione había logrado sanarle. Las alas rotas, se regeneraban con rápidez. Algo tenía que cambiar y era el momento preciso.

- ¿Severus?...

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

- ¿Le decimos adiós al pasado? Y sólo grabamos los recuerdos del presente.

- En lo posible...- dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Sí?

- Te amo.

Sus hijos sonreían, mientras observaban a sus padres juntos. Carmille suspiraba, risueña. ¡A ella le encantaba su padre! Tenía tanta presencia, tanto tacto para los asuntos preocupantes. Sí, Carmille estaba encantada con él desde que le conoció. Como su madre.

Severus se levantó del sofá y le extendió una mano a Hermione para que pudiera levantarse. Ella lo hizo con cierta torpeza y el la sostuvo contra sí.

- ¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó.

- Sí, creo que puedo caminar.

La guió hasta la habitación y con una sonrisa, la dejó en la cama. Hermione permaneció allí, mientras Snape meditaba. Observaba por la ventana de la habitación. Tenía que idear una forma de estar con su esposa, sin importar las consecuencias. Debía cuidarla, ahora que se hacía efectivo un diagnóstico.

- Ven Severus- dijo ella con una sonrisa- descansemos

Snape se sentó en la cama y tiempo después se recostó en la misma. La contempló, mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama y le contemplaba como él a ella.

- ¿Sabes algo Severus?- preguntó y el hombre le animó para que continuara- Me encantaría una luna de miel. Nunca la tuvimos.

- No, creo que nunca- dijo, con una sonrisa- ¿Y a dónde quisiera ir mi adorada esposa?

- A donde mi amado esposo, me desee llevar- rió ella y Snape asintió.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos esta noche?- preguntaba Carmille, con cierta vergüenza.

- ¿En esta cama?- sonrió Hermione- ¡Por su puesto!

Severus observó a sus hijos, mientras se acomodaban en la cama. Él, permaneció allí mientras su esposa les besaba las cabezas a sus hijos. Sonriente, Hermione cerró los ojos. Sus hijos, se alarmaron. Y la verdad, es que él también lo hizo.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sebástian.

- Sí, es sólo que.. cerré mis ojos para ganar nuevos recuerdos. Luego, los abriré y veré lo que he alcanzado. Como mis niños, ya son grandes y valientes. ¡Toda uan mujer! y tú, ¡Todo un hombrecito!

- Mamá...


	6. Deseos blancos y tintos

Hermione comenzaba a despertarse. Mientras abría los ojos, notó que estaba sola en la cama. Se levantó con preocupación. ¿Sus hijos y su esposo se habrían ido? Se sentó en la cama, cubierta por las sábanas. Tal vez habían regresado a Hogwarts. Bien, debía aceptar que tenían vidas que llevar.

Se sintió aliviada, al ver a su esposo regresar a la habitación. Llevaba consigo una bandeja. Ella sonrió mientras él la colocaba sobre la cama. Ella le observó con una sonrisa suave.

- Buenos días Severus...

- Buenos días- le sonrió él- Carmille y Sebástian se fueron a Hogwarts. Con la señorita Weasley.

- ¡Oh! ¡No pude despedirme de mis hijos!- dijo ella con abatimiento. Severus sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Estábas tan exhausta, que decidieron no despertarte. Pero de todas formas, me pidieron que te diera esto. Yo no lo he visto, creo que es muy personal para hacerlo. De todas formas.

Hermione, tomó las cartas que sus hijos habían escrito y las colocó sobre la mesa. Con un suspiro, observó a su esposo.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste?

- Bueno, a diferencia de ellos, tengo pocas responsabilidades académicas. Dumbledore, siempre puede encontrarme un reemplazo. Además, mi esposa deseaba una luna de miel.

- ¡Severus! ¿Viajar?- preguntó ella, observándole- ¿Vamos a viajar?

- Hay algo, que debes ver...

- ¿Desayunarás conmigo?- sonrió ella y el asintió

Hermione no continuó preguntándoselo, parecía que Snape tenía una circunstancia bastante planificada. Con una sonrisa le ayudó a levantarse, para que ella pudiera vestirse. En poco tiempo ella, estuvo preparada. Severus sonreía, mientras ella trataba de descifrar qué atuendo usar.

- Eso no importa mucho Hermione- suspiró Snape- Vamos...

Sabía que Hermione le temía a las alturas, así que no podía volar. Aparecerse, era lo único que podía hacer. Hermione lo sabía y sonreía a manera de disculpas. En un segundo desaparecieron de aquella habitación. Severus colocó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos para que no pudiera ver.

- ¡Severus! ¿Qué haces?- suspiró ella y él sonrió.

- Es un secreto, sólo camina.

Le escuchó, mientras él la guiaba a través de algo que parecía una vereda. Muchas flores rozaban sus manos conforme caminaban. ¿Por qué? Parecía que estaban caminando entre mucho pasto.

Cuando ella comenzaba a desesperarse, Severus se detuvo y comenzó a quitar su mano con lentitud. Lo que Hermione observó, seguramente era mucho más de lo que se esperaba. ¡Estaba impactada!

Era un viñedo, bastante hermoso. Severus estaba detenido, junto a una mesa con manteles blancos y rosas sobre ella. Había en ella, dos copas y dos botellas de vino. Blanco y Tinto. No pudo evitar reírse.

Hermione caminó hacia la mesa y Snape le ayudó a sentarse. Con mucha calma, él la observó mientras tomaba la botella de vino. Sirvió en la copa de su esposa, vino tinto y en la suya, vino blanco.

- Te gusta lo dulce..-recordó ella con una sonrisa y él asintió.

- Quiero encontrar mi lado blanco.

- Yo lo estoy viendo ahora- susurró ella- pero guardaremos el secreto.

Severus sonrió mientras bebía de aquel vino blanco. Era especial, el hecho de que estuvieran en un viñedo. El punto era, ¿en qué lugar estaban? ¿Francia? Ella no reconocía esas praderas ni aquel cielo en donde encontraban. Era todo tan puro, tan inusualmente bello.

- ¿Quieres saber dónde estámos?

- En la medida de lo posible- sonrió ella.

- ¿Las rosas no te hacen recordar algo?

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y sin quererlo, dos pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ella había olvidado esas circunstancias, sólo por que le lastimaban y las heridas estaban abiertas aún. Snape inspiró y observó a su alrededor con cierta zozobra.

- Mi intención no es rememorar tristes pasajes- dijo de pronto, con los dientes apretados. En realidad, no le gustaba que Hermione sintiera culpa, por algo que no había sido exactamente; planificado.

- Rosse.. ella- suspiró Hermione- todo esto fue mi culpa..

- No podrás avanzar hacia el presente, si sigues pensando de esa forma- le retó Snape- No has querido olvidar ese momento. No has querido avanzar.

- Rosse murió por mí, ella se sacrificó por mí y por mis hijos- continuó ella, llorando. Severus, se preguntaba si era una buena idea.

- Te apreciaba y sufriendo dudo que, ella esté feliz. Dudo que ella, te idealizara sufriendo Hermione.

Hermione se levantó y miró a su alrededor. El viento soplaba muy fuerte y ella podía observar a las flores y plantas, moverse con la misma fuerza. Nunca había podido cerrar ese capítulo, por que había perdido a su segunda madre en su vida. Sufría, meditando, sufría sintiéndose sola y sin poder estar con sus hijos. Severus, se levantó y la observó mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él. Necesitaba que Hermione abandonara esos viejos miedos, que olvidara las sensaciones negativas a las que estaba aferrada. Cada suspiro lastimero que diera, todo eso tenía que olvidarlo.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Severus estaba allí, contemplándola. Ella estaba en el suelo luego, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. Le dolía tanto el haberse equivocado. Le dolía tanto, no poder saber ni ver todo lo qus su familia hacía mientras el mundo seguía girando. Tantos deseos, tantas lágrimas.

- Dejemos el pasado..- le susurró su esposo, levantándola. Sosteniéndola por los hombors. En una suave voz, cuando ella le abrazara-¿QUé crees que te diría ella ahora?

- Que el señor Severus, es muy amable. Que el señor Severus me hará muy feliz.

- Esto sólo se puede repetir, si lo permitimos. No habrán separaciones Hermione. Nosotros cuatro no te hemos abandonado.

Hermione asintió, mientras tomaba la copa de vino de la mano de su esposo. Ella bebió con él, mientras Snape la observaba. Sabía que eso dolía, que ardía como millones de heridas abiertas por un cruciatus. Pero era la única salida.

Muy pronto, ambos estaban en la cama. Severus había decidido que permanecería con ella. Le necesitaba. No esperaba, desaparecer de Hogwarts, pero sabía que ella le necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

Sólo estaban cubiertos por sábanas. Se besaban, sostenía a su esposa por la cadera. Le gustaba tenerla sobre su cuerpo. Desearla, eso literalmente lo enloquecía. Hacer el amor, de la forma más ligera que pudiera. No quería herirla.

La besó, de la forma más suave y lenta que pudo, tomaría toda la eternidad para hacerle entender que allí estaba. No se alejaría de ella, ella era su vicio, un deseo insano. Acariciar su piel, algo que sus manos heridas nunca habían sentido. Algo que ni la más fuerte poción pudo curar. Ese dolor en aquellas manos, sólo sanaba con ella.

Hermione gimió, mientras el hombre la hacía suya. Se aferró a las sábanas, a su cabello. Un fuerte gemido provino de los labios de su esposo que la besaban, frenéticamente, en cada parte del cuerpo.

Movimientos suaves, movimientos acelerados. Jadeos y gemidos ornamentando la habitación. Manos que acariciaban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Cuerpos sudorosos, temblando ante las olas de placer. Un fuerte gemido, mientras el cuerpo de su esposa se delizaba sobre el suyo. Exhausta.

- Severus...- suspiraba, en su oído- sostenme, que no quiero caerme.

- Sólo, no mires hacia abajo...-decía, esbozando una sonrisa. Cubriéndose ambos con las sábanas.

Muy pronto dormía, sobre su cuerpo. No importaba, su respirar cálido y su latir estaban allí. Ella lo necesitaba, desesperadamente. Allí permanecería.


	7. Otro día

Hermione, permanecía dormida. Severus, se despertaba muy pronto, recordando que aún habían asuntos que atender. Con una sonrisa suave, se apoyaba en uno de sus brazos para poder contemplarla. Deseaba tanto, llevarla a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, no la mantendría encerrada en su despacho.

Se mantuvo observándola, aunque ella comenzara a darse la vuelta hacia su lado. Con una sonrisa suave, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

No habló, él no le dijo palabra alguna. Sus ojos negros, buscaron y encontraron a aquellos de color caramelo, que le encantaban tanto. La luz del sol, pronto los hizo brillar.

Hermione alzó una de sus manos y le acarició los negros cabellos a su esposo. Era curioso, como todos decían que eran grasosos. Para ella, eran tan finos y suaves. Con su mano, ella estaba acercando el rostro de su esposo hacia ella. Ella lo besaba y él le correspondía. Al separarse, ella volvió a sonreír.

- Piensas demasiado, esta mañana.

- No estoy pensando- le dijo, con una sonrisa- te estoy mirando.

Se sonrojó, al escuchar el comentario de su esposo. Dio la vuelta nuevamente, para cambiar de posición y tomó, las cartas que sus hijos le habían escrito. Luego de ello, volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Las leemos juntos?

- ¿Quieres que escuche, lo que tus hijos escribieron para ti?- preguntó él, con una ceja arqueada.

- Bueno, son tus hijos también. ¿Qué tan personal puede ser?

Snape se encogió de hombros, mientras Hermione, abría el primer pergamino. Era de Carmille y la había escrito, en muchos colores diferentes. Se preguntaba ella, cómo había aprendido eso pero recordó, que su hija era muy inteligente.

_" Madre:_

No pude despedirme aunque quise. Yo quería entrar en la habitación y darte un beso, pero estabas tan dormida, que no quisimos que te levantaras. No me gusta irme, aunque considero que ¡Hogwarts es genial! Pero, no es lo mismo, cuando no podemos verte durante meses. Sebástian, dijo que la idea de escribir cartas era estúpida. Aunque creo que; anoche escribió la suya. En fin, sólo espero y deseo que en nuestra ausencia todo esté bien. ¡No me gustaría quedarme sin mi madre! Así que, ¡muchos cariños! Y espero, que no nos extrañes demasiado. Tu salud puede empeorarse.

Te ama...

Carmille.

PD: ¿¡Viste los colores en el pergamino!? Hace poco aprendí eso y quise enseñarle a Sebástian. Por supuesto, él, no quiso aprender. "¡Los niños no usamos colorcitos en lo que hacemos!". "

Hermione sonrió, mientras leía esa pequeña carta que su hija le había escrito. Pensaba, que los colores para ella, simulaban alegría. Quizás, quería transmitirle esa alegría que ella estaba sintiendo. Eso, o tal vez, quería que empezara a sentirla.

Abrió la carta de Sebástian. No tenía tantas explicaciones como la de su hermana; pero seguro tenía el mismo sentimiento que ella esbozaba en la suya.

_"Mamá:_

A mí, en lo personal, esta idea me parecía tonta y necia. Pero, antes de acostarme, no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Me levanté y escribí esta carta. Carmille, quería que la llenara de colores, pero eso no era nada masculino.

No pudimos despedirnos de ti, pero sin duda te vamos a extrañar. Carmille lloró un par de veces, pero se calmó muy pronto cuando papá dijo que nos regalaría algo que tenía, que ver contigo. ¡Espero, que sea una visita!

Nos portaremos bien o al menos, haré que Carmille se porte bien. Este mes, audiciono para el Quiddicth... ¡Deseáme mucha suerte! Bueno, no sé qué más decir que ya no sepas. Seguramente, estaré oyendo en mi cabeza... ¡Sebástian recuerda las túnicas limpias, proteje a tu hermana!... o quizás el clásico "¡ Sebástian Snape, no seas tan duro con tu hermana". Eso es lo que recuerdo siempre.

Te ama, tu hijo Sebástian."

Al terminar de leer, Hermione supo que sus hijos eran bastante diferentes entre sí. Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas, luego de que resbalaran desde sus ojos. Snape permaneció sentado en la cama. Se preguntaba, cuándo habían crecido tanto y aprendido tantas cosas a la vez. Parecía ayer, cuando les enseñaba sus primeras pociones.

- ¿Qué regalo, que tiene que ver conmigo?- sonrió su esposa, esperanzada.

- Bueno, es algo que tenía planificado compartir luego pero, ahora que Sebástian lo ha mencionado, será mejor que lo sepas.

- ¿Qué planificaba mi esposo?- sonrió ella.

- Es algo difícil, pero no ha logrado salir de mi cabeza desde que lo pensé- sonrió el hombre...

Ginny estaba parada, en la sala de su casa. Miraba por la ventana, mientras el pasto se movía con una extraña gracia particular. Había estado pensando, mientras observaba los acontecimientos. El haber visto sufrir a Hermione, no lograba que ella pudiera pensar con claridad. Debía de existir, una solución para sus problemas. Una forma de estar con sus hijos, sin ser descubierta.

- Dices Severus... ¿Que debo cambiar de aspecto? ¡Pero eso sucede igual con Carmille y con Sebástian! ¡Ellos no se alegrarán de verme diferente!

- Es eso, o permanecer aquí. Lamentablemente, no puedo dejarte seguir aquí. Necesito cuidarte y sinceramente, no puedo tener mi mente en dos lugares diferentes.

- ¡Perdóname si eso sientes!- dijo ella con enojo y se sentó en la cama para vestirse- ¡Es que... es más difícil para ti, que para mí seguramente!

- Hermione...- dijo, intentando razonar con ella pero, no estaba para oírle.

- Lo siento... ¡Lamento ser la carga de la familia!

Apenas, localizó sus pantalones para alcanzar a la briosa mujer. En cuanto lo hizo, la sostuvo del brazo y la obligó a mirarle. Hermione, permaneció en silencio mientras Snape la observaba con cierta incomodidad.

- No se trata de eso. Se trata de ti y de tus hijos.

- Severus... cállate. No debes meter a Carmille y a Sebástian, en las malas decisiones que tomamos.

- ¿¡Casarnos te pareció una mala decisión!? ¡Que yo sepa, es evidente que todo comenzó por eso!

Hermione permaneció en silencio y de un momento a otro, había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Severus, la abrazó

- Sólo, ven conmigo.

- Ser tu esposa, en otro rostro... ¿No será lo mismo?- dijo ella, hipando suavemente.

- No precísamente. No en Hogwarts. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Hermione asintió en silencio y su esposo sonrió. Le dio un beso, antes de terminar de vestirse. Hermione, permaneció allí, pensativa. ¿Cómo iba a lucir? ¿Acaso podría reconocerse al mirarse en un espejo? ¿Acaso sus hijos, sabrían a cuál de sus dos madres; amar?

En poco tiempo, ambos estuvieron listos. Debían viajar de una forma muy común. No podían aparecerse, puesto que el ministerio controlaba toda aparición. Debían, usar escobas.

- Hermione...

- Lo sé. Tengo que hacerlo.

La joven, miró a la escoba con aprehensión. Severus, permaneció a su lado mientras ella continuaba observando al objeto volador.

- ¿Estás preparada?- le dijo y ella asintió lentamente.

Muy pronto, ambos habían despegado. Hermione, mantenía su mente en concentración. "_Sólo abre tus ojos y mira todo lo que has superado" "Piensa en la torre Eiffel. Era lo mismo"_

Para su gran sorpresa, había logrado recorrer el trayecto, con la mayor inmutabilidad posible. Por su puesto, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas pero; estaba bien. Severus, permanecía detrás de ella.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts se vieron, muy pronto. Ambos aterrizaron y Severus, caminó hacia Hermione para verificar su estado. Acababa de salir de una enfermedad o algo parecido. Quizá, se esforzaba demasiado. Pero claro, era por su culpa. Como siempre.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. No ha sido tan malo como creí pero; no lo repetiría en un buen tiempo.

Sonrió, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Hermione, se apegó a él conforme caminaban. Hacía un poco de frío en las calmadas montañas donde residía Hogwarts. El Sauce boxeador, batía sus ramas mientras sus hojas parecían caerse. El otoño dándole paso al invierno.

No recordaba nada, sólo el ruido de sus dos hijos cuando la vieron entrar. Carmille no quería soltar a su madre. Tampoco Sebástian. Ellos estaban rebozantes de alegría, mientras Hermione estaba allí, tratando de entender qué la había golpeado. Severus intentaba, que la dejaran descansar pero ellos; tenían que ¡enseñarle tantas cosas!

Carmille se veía adorable con su uniforme de Gryffindor. En secreto, le decía a su madre que su padre, siempre la había dejado en sus clases los primeros días. Cuando ella era más pequeña y nerviosa. Snape fingió, que no había escuchado pero la verdad, era que sí lo había hecho y sonreía por ello.

Sus hijos estaban felices, abrumados por que su madre estaba en Hogwarts. Hermione, permanecería en el despacho de Snape, hasta que consiguieran otra habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y muy pronto se quedó dormida. Severus la contempló, antes de acomodarla y cobijarla.

- ¿¡Máma sigue dormida!?- preguntaba Carmille, emocionada. Severus asintió, mientras ambos se dirigían al banquete para la cena.

- Quédate. Yo me quedaré con tu madre.

- Pero papá yo quiero...

- Quédate Carmille. Nadie debe saber, que tu madre está aquí. Para poder salir, ella debe ser otra persona también.

- Pues entonces..- hablaba Ginny, atrás de él- quiero, que sea yo.


	8. responsabilidades ineludibles

Hermione, despertaba, cobijada por su esposo. No se había despertado y ella recordaba que tenía obligaciones como director. Con una sonrisa, recordó lo que le costaba a veces a él, despertarse. Se acomodó en la cama y lo abrazó mientras él, le daba la espalda.

- Severus, despierta- le dijo, en su oído. Acariciándole los cabellos con suavidad- Severus, acá no puedo caminar desnuda...pero tengo un deseo tan fuerte...

Funcionaba. Con una sonrisa, su esposo comenzaba a despertarse. Ella lo soltó y él se dio la vuelta para contemplarla.

- Has hecho bien- le dijo con una sonrisa suave y ella se encogió de hombros con otra sonrisa. Iba a levantarse, pero la puerta de su despacho se abría con lentitud. Snape, preparó su varita, pero Hermione le indicó que no hiciera nada. Seguro, eran sus hijos.

Y lo eran. Con unas sonrisas nerviosas, ambos estaban en la cama. Abrazaban a su madre, mientras le daban los buenos días.

- ¡Mamá, tienes que venir al entrenamiento de Quiddicth!- decía Sebástian- ¡Audicionaré para el equipo!

- ¿Qué quieres intentar?- preguntó Hermione, acariciándole el rostro.

- ¡Buscador!

- Severus- dijo ella, volviéndose para mirar a su esposo, que estaba con Carmille- creo que Slytherin tendrá problemas, este año.

- No- dijo Carmille con fervor- por que, yo ya hablé con papá y, audicionaré para el puesto también.

- Severus...- decía la mujer. La rivalidad de sus hijos, sólo aumentaría.

- Bueno, creo que nuestra pequeña Carmille, será más que una lectora asidua- sonrió el hombre, mirando a su hija.

- Pero mi amor, tu miedo a las alturas ¿Qué harás con él?

- Mi papá y yo hemos estado practicando. ¡Es que, deseo tanto poder jugar!

Les dio un beso a ambos y los observó partir hacia sus clases particulares. Con un suspiro, Hermione se giró a observar a su esposo. Se colocaba la camisa y se cerraba las mangas. Ella permaneció pensativa.

- Severus, ¿Carmille acaso...no podría?

- No se lastimará. Ha estado practicando- Hermione iba a contestar- supervisada por mí, por supuesto.

Hermione asintió y se levantó para vestirse. Al terminar de arreglarse. Ginny entraba en el despacho. Su aspiración, es que Hermione luciera como ella pero Severus, no estaba de acuerdo. No podía amar, a una mujer que se pareciera a la mejor amiga de su esposa.

- ¿Y qué sugieres tú que hagamos?- preguntaba Ginny, con cierta incomodidad. Snape, permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba.

Bien. Había dicho, que Hermione estaba muerta ya que había destruido su hogar. Se suponía, que ella había muerto, con sus pequeños dentro. No podía hacerla revivir nuevamente, ni tampoco exponer a sus hijos. La opción de cambiar de forma era la más acertada.

- Cambiar de aspecto con una mortífaga- dijo el hombre en un suspiro- eso es lo más acertado. Podrás ser mi esposa, siendo mortífaga. Dudo mucho, que se tengan incomodidades por eso.

- ¿Una mortífaga? ¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso?

- No es complicado. Se puede conseguir algo que conforme su aspecto y usarlo en una poción. Por supuesto, tendría que atontar a la mujer y hacerla desaparecer "por un tiempo".

Hermione suspiró, meditándolo. Sonaba complejo y altamente arriesgado para su esposo. Mientras meditaba, Snape parecía fraguar su plan.

- Hay otras formas, de tomar apariencias...-dijo, ligeramente turbado- pero podrían no ser, temporales. Permanentes, en pocas palabras.

Ginny observó a Hermione. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con parsimonia. Por ese instante, sólo deseaba, que tomara su aspecto. Ella, debía estar con sus hijos. En realidad, ellos la necesitaban.

- Estoy segura de que usted, profesor Snape, tiene pociones multijugos ya preparadas. Podría ella, adoptar mi aspecto e ir a la práctica de Quiddicth de sus hijos.

- Señorita Weasley...

- Señora de Potter. Muy pronto- mencionó ella y Hermione, llena de alegría, le abrazó.

Hermione, asintió. Deseaba ver a sus hijos, en las prácticas. Con un suspiro, observó a Ginny que se arrancaba un poco de su pelirrojo cabello. Snape, había traído una poción multijugos y la colocó frente a ellas. Ginny, dejó caer su cabello allí y asintió, diciéndole a Hermione con la mirada que; estaba lista.

La joven bruja, miró el contenido antes de llevarla hasta sus labios. Se la bebió de un sólo trago y pronto, comenzó a cambiar de aspecto. En poco tiempo, tuvieron a una réplica exacta de Ginny Weasley en aquel despacho. Con una sonrisa, Ginny Weasley desapareció del despacho. No podía salir, si alguien veía a la segunda Ginny, se conmocionaría.

La práctica se desarrollaría unas horas, luego del desayuno. Severus y Hermione, caminaron hacia el comedor. En sus bolsillos, Hermione llevaba más poción, por si tenía problemas con la transformación.

- Señorita Weasley- dijo Albus Dumbledore- Bienvenida a Hogwarts otra vez.

- Gracias señor- dijo ella con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse en la mesa de profesores.

- Ella no es la señorita Weasley-mencionó Snape- es Hermione.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio y con una sonrisa, ambos se dirigieron al desayuno. Mientras desayunaban, Hermione y Snape, trataban de interactuar lo menos posible. Sin duda, debía verse de una forma muy convincente.

A la mitad de la comida, Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza y Severus, ladeó la cabeza con preocupación. Parecía, pálida y débil. Ella, devolvió la mano a su regazo y continuó comiendo. ¿Qué significaban esas sensaciones? No lo sabía. Esperaba, que la enfermedad de su madre, siguiera negativa en su cuerpo.

Severus, se levantó de la mesa cuando observó a Carmille. Estaba tan pálida como su madre y parecía nerviosa. Caminó lentamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sin acercarse, la contempló. Una de sus amigas, Selene, la hija de Draco, le decía algo.

- Tienes que participar Marie, en el entrenamiento. No debes preocuparte, te pondrás bien.

- No sé... me siento...- decía la chica con cierta incomodidad.

- Vas a estar bien- sonreía la niña, tan rubia como su padre- nosotros te apoyaremos e iremos a verte.

¡Qué curiosa coincidencia, que su madre sintiera algunas cosas que sentía su hija! Sonrió y se acercó a la mesa. Tenía el falso motivo de desearle suerte a Marie por su intento como nueva buscadora del equipo. Carmille sonrió, llena de felicidad y asintió. ¡Ella enorgullecería a su padre!

La hora del entrenamiento, surgió muy pronto. Con un suspiro de nerviosismo, Carmille se preparaba para el momento. Estando en los vestidores, Severus la visitó. Tenía que animar a su hija. Evitar que cayera dentro de sus propios temores.

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo, cuando estaba sola mientras, se preparaba.

- Desearle buena suerte a la aspirante a buscador. ¿Qué parece que hago?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió ella- Haré todo lo posible por dar lo mejor de mí.

- Tu madre y yo, te estaremos observando.

- ¿Mi mamá?- dijo con confusión. Snape, asintió y observó a su alrededor. Ya escuchaba a los niños que entraban en el campo

- Está bajo la forma de la señorita Weasley.

- ¡Muy bien!- sonrió ella respirando hondo- Bueno, creo que ya me toca salir.

- Recuerda, si piensas en caerte, te caerás. Si piensas en volar, volarás.

- ¡Sí!

La observó irse y comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas. Draco estaba allí, él observaría a su hija. El sueño de Selene, era ser guardameta. Se sentó junto a Hermione y permaneció allí. Estaba ligeramente tenso. ¿Podría su hija, lograr mantenerse en la escoba?

Mientras los jugadores caminaban dentro del campo, Hermione observó a su hija. Ya la reconocía con el aspecto de la inocente Marie. Se veía bastante simpática con el uniforme de Slytherin, verde y plateado. El capitán del equipo, observó a los aspirantes. Carmille intentaba no ponerse más nerviosa y tensa de lo que estaba. En las gradas, Hermione le saludaba con una sonrisa. Draco hacía lo mismo para las dos niñas.

El entrenamiento, pronto dio comienzo y los estudiantes despegaron. Carmille cerró los ojos por unos segundos y despegó también. Se mantuvo en el aire, mientras el capitán daba unas últimas instrucciones. Un estudiante, desde el suelo, soltaba las bludgers y la Snitch. El capitán, lanzó la Quaffle y fue entonces, cuando la práctica daba inicio.

Carmille, debía protegerse de las bludgers, que los golpeadores debían evitar. Volaban junto a ella mientras, intentaba alcanzar la Snitch. Podía verla, danzando entre las gradas y en el campo. Una bludger pasó muy cercana a ella y tuvo que girar. La mano de Hermione estaba aferrada a sus muslos, así que Snape, con sumo cuidado, la tomó entre la suya.

- Severus... esto no está bien- dijo ella, susurrándoselo para que nadie pudiera oírle. Snape sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Carmille estaba ligeramente aterrada y su cuerpo, un poco tenso. Pero, allí estaban sus padres, ella tenía que demostrarles a ellos; que podía lograrlo. Si Sebástian podía, ella también podría tener éxito.

Con un suspiro, pudo pasar entre las bludger. Los que le observaban, emitieron un gemido de sorpresa cuando, casi chocaba con una grada. La Snitch, seguía tan cerca que podía tomarla; pero le temía a soltar las manos del palo de la escoba.

- ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!- gritaba Selene desde los aros- ¡Concéntrate!

La jovencita asintió, mientras los golpeadores seguían bloqueando las Bludgers. Con nerviosismo, Carmille comenzó a soltar su mano del palo de la escoba. Estaba allí, tenía que tomar esa Snitch.

Aceleraba, faltaba tan poco... ¡La sostuvo! ¡La sentía revolotear entre sus manos! El público comenzó a vitorear mientras ella sostenía la Snitch.

- ¡Severus!- se levantó Hermione de golpe y el hombre la observó.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

- Siento algo... ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!

Mientras la sostenía, Carmille miró hacia las gradas. Al mirar hacia las gradas, observó que estaba a muchísimos metros del suelo y entonces los miedos la sobrecogieron. La pequeña se tambaleó y pronto iba en picada hacia el suelo. Su visión, se perdía cada vez más.

Hermione, corrió hacia el campo, mientras la pequeña seguía cayéndose. Severus, se levantó del asiento y siguió a su esposa. Sería imposible, para ella, atraparla. Podría lastimarse. Ambas podrían lastimarse.

Carmille estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer. Su hermano, quien se preparaba para la práctica que seguía, observó a su hermana caer. Se haría daño una vez más.

Hermione, tomó una de las escobas y meditó fugazmente. Su hija le necesitaba, caía desde lo más alto. Ella ya no tendría ese temor a las alturas.

Se elevó por los aires y antes de que su hija continuara con su caída. La atrapó. No pudo controlar la escoba y también amenazaba con caerse. Los espectadores estaban en silencio, mientras Hermione intentaba estabilizarse. Luego de un largo intento, ella logró tocar el suelo. Cayó de rodillas, mientras sostenía a Carmille quien, estaba inconsciente. Hermione le acarició la cabeza. Snape, llegó hasta ellas, tiempo después. Mientras la sostenía, sus cuerpos habían comenzado a cambiar de aspecto. Snape se detuvo en el campo. Las gradas, observaron, como ambas cambiaban de cuerpo.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, mi amor- le susurró Hermione, con angustia- todo está bien...

- ¿Están bien?- preguntó Snape con estupefacción. Sabía que ese error, les costaría mucho.

- Yo estoy bien, pero no sé si...

- La llevaremos a la enfermería- dijo Draco, extendiendo sus manos para que se la entregara. Hermione lo hizo y permaneció en el suelo, arrodillada.

- Estará bien- le indicó Snape- tuvo miedo, al final lo tuvo.

- Yo también.

La práctica de Sebástian, estuvo fantástica. El chico había tenido buenos resultados, pero poco se podían concentrar, pensando en Carmille. Hermione, se dirigió a la enfermería. Draco, permanecía allí con su hija Selene. Todos, se mantenían en charlas. ¡Marie no era esa chica en sí y Ginevra Weasley, había cambiado de aspecto y se había transformado en...! ¿Hermione Granger?

- Gracias por tu ayuda Draco.

- No importa- mencionó el joven- Ella necesita descansar.

- No te preocupes- suspiraba Hermione, hacia la preocupada hija de Draco- ella va a estar bien.

- Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está mi amiga?

- Ella es tu amiga. La verdadera. Carmille...

- pero, ¿Por qué fingir? ¿Por qué caer?

- Los miedos, nos hieren en los momentos más inesperados- sonrió Hermione- Sólo debes tener paciencia. Despertará pronto y podrá explicártelo.

- Eso esperamos- dijo Draco, levantándose de su asiento y caminando con su hija hacia la salida.

Hermione permaneció allí, mirando a su hija mientras ella seguía inconsciente. Severus, entró tiempo después. Dumbledore, había cerrado las puertas de la enfermería. De un momento a otro, Hermione había abrazado a Snape.

Severus permaneció en silencio. Su esposa, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, mientras le abrazaba. Hermione, había comenzado a llorar en silencio. Todos, habían descubierto a Carmille y la habían descubierto a ella.

- Severus... ¡perdóname!

- Hermione escúchame...

- ¡Perdóname Severus!

- ¡Escúchame! ¡No estoy molesto! Carmille es nuestra hija, ella iba a sufrir y tú sólo la rescataste de caer. ¡Eso no... No puedo enojarme por ello!

Hermione asintió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y observó hacia la cama. Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, entraban en la enfermería. Dumbledore, los había llamado. Era necesario.

- Nos hemos enterado Hermione- le dijo Lupin. Tonks y él, tenían un hijo. Teddy Lupin. Era mucho mayor que sus hijos.

- No pueden hacer nada- mencionó Snape- una vez que hayan vislumbrado los cambios, seguirán expuestas.

- Bueno, ya maquinaremos los planes a seguir- le contestó Tonks. Por ahora, no será conveniente, que abandonen Hogwarts.

Hermione escuchó un débil quejido y observó que su hija se despertaba. Ella se sentó a su lado y le besó la frente. La pequeña Carmille, entreabrió los ojos y observó a sus padres.

- ¿Estás bien cariño?

- Sí mamá, estoy bien. ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo conseguí?

- Creo que.. Lo que acaba de suceder ha sido más de lo que estamos buscando- Hermione, se sentó en la cama y trató de explicárselo.

- ¿Cambiamos de aspecto?

- Ambas.

- Sebástian..

- No, sólo tú y yo- mencionó Hermione con un suspiro suave, mientras cobijaba a su hija. Pero ella, no deseaba quedarse en su lugar.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se volvió para contemplar a los aurores que estaban dentro de aquella sala. Ellos, debían proteger a su hija mientras pudieran. No importaba su integridad, ella temía por sus hijos.

- Protejan a mi hija, por favor- suspiró ella- ¡Protéjanla!

- Haremos todo lo posible por protegerla- dijo Tonks, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro, de la afligida madre.

Severus, permaneció junto a su hija Carmille. Ella, lloraba mientras su padre trataba de explicarle que no había sido su error. Que lo había hecho estupendamente y que no tenía nada que temer. Sus padres se encargarían, de que todo se resolviera. Él la cuidaría y no permitiría que sucediera algo peligroso que pudiera afectarles.

Sebástian, entró tiempo después. Se sentó junto a Carmille y la contempló, mientras ella intentaba dejar de llorar. No podía mentir. Temía por la integridad de su madre y de su hermana. Pero, si ellas dos estaban "vivas" no dudarían, en buscarlo a él también. Snape, presentía cosa semejante.

Hermione, permaneció en la enfermería. Su hija, estaba dormida aún, con la Snitch en su puño. La tomó y la contempló con una sonrisa lastimera. Ambas, se vieron forzadas a intentar superar un temor, pero ganaron otros mucho más; atenuantes.

Dumbledore y los aurores conversaban. Severus estaba allí dentro, pero no estaba precisamente al pendiente de lo que se discutía. Pensaba en las circunstancias y en lo próximo a suceder. Bellatrix Lestrange regresaría muy pronto y el señor tenebroso, muy pronto lo convocaría con desespero. Había mentido y ahora, debía afrontar las consecuencias.

- Severus, ¿En qué piensas?- preguntaba el anciano director, mientras Snape meditaba en la torre de astronomía.

- Es mi culpa. Yo debería sufrir las consecuencias de los actos.

- No fue tu culpa.

- Yo me casé con Hermione, permití que Carmille hiciera el intento, tuve hijos con Hermione...

- No es el momento, para echarle arena al costal que está por romperse- le comentó Dumbledore con una voz suave- es hora de sacarla. No puedes, arrepentirte por todo lo que has hecho. Dime, ¿Es que, te arrepientes de tus hijos? ¿Te arrepientes, del amor que le tienes a Hermione?

- No sé si debo arrepentirme o enfrentarlo. ¡Están sufriendo por decisiones que yo he tomado! ¡Decisiones de mi pasado!

- Eso es ineludible. Tienes responsabilidades, ineludibles con ellos. Son tu familia, te guste ese ideal o no.

- Temo que...

- Temes perderlos. Yo también tengo ese miedo. Remus, Tonks... Todos tenemos ese miedo. Pero lo superaremos y nos adecuaremos a las exigencias.

- No puedo asegurártelo por Hermione- dijo él y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras- Hermione, ella no querrá esperar a las soluciones.

Su esposa, estaba en su despacho. Le acariciaba la cabeza a Carmille, ella intentaba dormir mientras Hermione seguía a su lado. Snape, regresó poco tiempo después y las observó desde el despacho.

Temía perderlas. Temía perder a sus hijos y verse obligado a coexistir sin ellas de alguna forma particular. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia su esposa y se sentó en la cama. Hermione, no le miró. No quería, entender que todo podía terminarse muy pronto.

Permaneció a su lado, mientras Carmille dormía. Había llorado lo suficiente, como para sentirse exhausta. Hermione le indicó, con una voz suave, que Sebástian había regresado a su sala común. Lo necesitaban allí para darle los resultados de su entrenamiento. Severus, asintió y con un suspiro, sostuvo el rostro de su esposa.

La veía, tenía que grabarse su rostro para siempre. El ideal de perderla sobre su cabeza, no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Hermione le abrazó y Snape permaneció en silencio, mientras sólo se consolaban el uno al otro. O más bien, él, a ella.

Con un suspiro, ella se separó de él y le observó una vez más. Severus quiso hablarle, pero ella colocó un dedo en sus labios para que no lo hiciera. No quería escucharle, el clásico "Vamos a estar bien, vamos a resolver el pequeño dilema en el que; nos hemos metido". Hacerse ilusiones, en base a falsas esperanzas no era de su especialidad.

Le dio un beso, antes de que Severus, amenazara con querer hablarle. Un beso apasionado, urgido de pasiones, más que de respuestas. Sus labios cerrados alrededor de los de su esposo. La seda que acariciaba su piel contra sus cabellos. Los brillantes ojos caramelo, a los cuales los cruzaban pequeñas gotitas en formas de lágrimas diversas. Silencio. Escucharlo, al silencio que otorgaba, al silencio que callaba los más profundos temores. El sonido del silencio, tan placentero. Era momento, de no sentir miedo. Era momento, de experimentar otras sensaciones.


	9. Enmudecer

Hermione dormía junto a su esposo. Ya no tenía relevancia, si debía cambiar de aspecto o no. Severus por su parte, intentaba dormirse, pero no podía dejar de pensar. Se aferró al cuerpo de su esposa y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Se imaginaba. Huía del señor tenebroso, mientras él descargaba su ira sobre él. Mientras, su sangre marcaba el camino por donde pasaba. No podía huír, él siempre iba a encontrarle. Su sangre hedía, mientras la liberaba.

Pero, el sueño cambio. Hermione estaba parada en la sala, mirando hacia la ventana. Se acercaba, él se acercaba para tocarla con una sonrisa. Hermione, había comenzado a voltearse para contemplarle. Mientras lo hacía, divisó que su esposa, no tenía labios.

Se detuvo en seco y la observó, pasmado. No tenía labios y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de sangre que se convertían en un caudal sin final.

Despertó, nervioso y sudando frío. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se frotó el mismo con ella. Sólo era un sueño. Suspiró y contempló a su esposa. Las consecuencias, habían sido catastróficas. Lo serían a la larga. Pero la amaba y la protegería si debía.

- Severus... ¿sucede algo?- preguntó ella, cuando el tremor de su esposo se sintió alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Vuelve a dormir, estoy bien.

- Cuando aprendas a mentirme, podré volver a dormir- suspiró ella, dándose la vuelta.

Snape la contempló, sin poder ocultar más sus preocupaciones. Se sentó en la cama y trató de centrarse a sí mismo. El miedo sólo le haría débil, el miedo sólo generaría angustias y acciones predeterminadas. Dictadas por el mero corazón. Impulsivas y sin sentido.

- Sólo soñé... no tiene sentido preocuparse.

- Con mis sueños, aprendí que sí tiene sentido preocuparse- suspiró ella con cierta incomodidad- Cuéntamelos.

Tragando y con incomodidad, Severus le relató sus sueños. Hermione, permaneció pensativa mientras escuchaba lo que su esposo le relataba. Era cuestión de creer, cuestión de medir sus pasos. Todo iba a salir perfectamente bien, si lo tomaban con mucha paciencia. Ya antes habían luchado contra la adversidad.

Ella, no pudo evitar sentir lágrimas de dolor. Sus hijos, estaban tan devastados y tensos que, no veía forma de alegrarlos. Todo era cuestión de amor, a la par. Y amor, era lo que muy bien, Snape, demostraba hacia su esposa. Se inclinó ligeramente en la cama y la besó. Largos minutos de besos. Largos minutos, que podían estarse usando en su contra. Lo demás no importaba. Severus tenía que besarla para reconstruír esos labios inexistentes y para probarlos una vez más, antes de perderlos. Si sucedía.

- Te amo Severus- musitó la joven cuando su esposo se recostaba en la cama. Se apegó a él y muy pronto, un brazo fue a recibirla.

- Yo también te amo Hermione- le dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Donde fuera que estuviera, a donde fuera que mirara, a donde sus pies caminaran. Allá, iba a llevar a Hermione. Ella nunca, se separaría de él. No lo permitiría.

Y desde entonces, ninguno volvió a despertarse. Muy temprano en la mañana, Tonks hacía la guardia matutina. Remus estaba parado en una de las columnas, cercanas al despacho de Snape. Tenían que creer en ellos, lo lograrían. Los protegerían.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo puede durar esto?- preguntaba Tonks, mirando su varita.

- No mucho. Si nos aseguramos, de que ningún niño salga de aquí con información relevante.

- ¿¡Borrarles las mentes!?- eso era ilógico- ¡Son niños!

Remus negó con la cabeza y comenzó su vigilancia. No hablaba de borrarles las mentes a los niños. Sí, hablaba de evitar que se traspasara información adicional. Tenían que conocer, qué tan alto era el riesgo que corrían.

Hermione despertó primero que su esposo. Permaneció en silencio, en la cama, su esposo podía dormir un poco más. Estaba exhausto luego de los sueños que tuvo, así que no iba a despertarlo.

Al salir, se encontró con Remus y su esposa Tonks. Les sonrió, dándoles los buenos días. No sabía si animarse, si sentirse protegida o simplemente cerrar los ojos y nunca salir de aquel despacho. Nymphadora la observó por un rato, antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba afligida. Necesitaba conversación. Necesitaba algo.

Severus continuaba dormido. Despertó, mucho después de que su esposa se fuera. Permaneció un corto tiempo en la cama, antes de levantarse. Se miró el torso descubierto en un espejo. Muchas marcas más, aparecerían en él, pronto debía acostumbrarse a enmudecer. Acostumbrarse a no pedir clemencia. Estaba mudo, desde que no podía llevar una vida plena.

Se sentó en su despacho, una vez vestido y preparado para enfrentar ese nuevo día. Pensaba, pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Volver a ocultar a Hermione? ¿Volver a asesinarla? Eso no tenía sentido, era _ilógico_. Para todos, Hermione seguía viva y así iba a ser hasta el final de los días. ¿Por qué se habían equivocado? Nunca había pasado.

Con una sonrisa, se llamó estúpido. Nunca había pasado, por que nunca había tenido una esposa, nunca había tenido hijos. Habían pasado 14 años, de nunca suceder nada. Era un hombre de quizás cuarenta y cuatro años y Hermione, una mujer de unos treinta. Por supuesto, que nunca había sucedido cosa semejante. De todas formas, ya no importaba, ya no necesitaba contar los años. Había sido ayer, casi, cuando se encontraba solo. Al final de su mundo, sin mucha luz. Fue apenas ayer, cuando Hermione y él se encontraron casados, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se amaban, cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían hijos. Eso, no marcaba mucha diferencia. No ahora.

Se levantó de la silla y mientras lo hacía, Ginny volvía a entrar en su despacho. Estaba acompañada por Luna Lovegood. ¿Qué querían hacer allí? Las observó a ambas. Luna había cambiado lo suficiente, como para sorprenderse. Su cabello rubio, era largo y atractivo. Su rostro se había perfilado y mostraba a una mujer bastante llamativa. Sus ojos, destellantes, demostraban en ella, mucha inteligencia. Mucha más, que la locura que solían enseñarles, cuando los miraba.

- Deseamos ayudar- comenzó Ginny- Es de nuestro conocimiento, que tendrán muchos problemas, si Hermione es descubierta con vida. Por eso, Harry, Luna, Neville y yo queremos ayudarle.

- ¿Haciendo qué cosa, señorita Weasley? ¿O señora de Potter?- recordó él.

- Cuidaremos a los pequeños- contestó Luna- Cada uno, pasará un tiempo con cada uno de nosotros. Nunca podrán ubicarlos con exactitud. Somos aurores ya profesor, sabemos usar métodos de persuación y disipación de dudas.

- Me sorprende- dijo el hombre con ironía y sarcasmo conjugadas en su voz- ¿Han aprendido de Potter? Asumo.

- No nos quite el mérito, profesor Snape- sonrió Luna.

- ¿Y si los descubren y los atacan, mis hijos se verán expuestos?- mencionó. En un tiempo pasado, le hubiera costado mencionar, que eran sus hijos. Pero, ya no importaba.

- Nos ofende la duda- continuó Luna- Nosotros, ya no somos esos niños.

- Siguen viéndose como tal.

- Entendemos que está frustrado, que no desea dejarnos sus hijos bajo nuestro cuidado...- mencionaba Ginny, pero Snape le hizo señas para que se callara.

- No tiene nada que ver con eso. De hecho, tiene que ver, con que no confío la seguridad de mi familia a nadie- le espetó, descolocado. Su rostro cetrino, ligeramente pálido.

- No somos "nadie". Somos miembros de la orden del fénix.

- Por supuesto. Cómo olvidarlo.

Severus, rodeó el despacho y con una sonrisa escueta, se dirigió hacia la puerta. ¿Confiar o no confiar? He allí, el punto. Al salir, Remus le interceptó. Le indicó, que Hermione estaba en el comedor. Ya había desayunado, antes de que los niños entraran. Aunque era evidente, que ya la habían vislumbrado bajo su apariencia real.

Mientras caminaba, se encontró con Carmille. Su hija, le abrazó y pudo notar que estaba tan tensa como antes. Le sonrió y le indicó que todo estaba bien. Selene, su amiga, estaba muy confundida. No lograba entender, cómo Carmille ya no era Marie y como Marie, era Carmille.

La pequeña lloraba. Sus amigos no la miraban bien y tenía miedo de ser rechazada. Severus se sentó junto a su hija en un rincón de la mesa de Slytherin y conversó con ella. Los estudiantes, observaban esa situación sin entender. ¡Carmille y el profesor Snape, se llevaban bien!

Severus se detuvo frente a la enorme mesa. Sus estudiantes, le observaron con detenimiento mientras él, los observaba a ellos.

- Mi hija, Carmille- mencionó él con una voz suave. Los alumnos, sorprendidos, alzaron las cabezas para mirar a la niña- Carmille Snape.

Se oyeron murmullos en la mesa, mientras Carmille mantenía los ojos fijos sobre la misma. Snape, no esperó demasiado y prosiguió.

- La razón por la cual, Carmille fingía ser otra persona, es muy complicada. Dudo mucho que les interese o que yo, deba contárselo. El punto de todo esto es, que Carmille seguirá siendo la que era, aunque haya fingido ser otra persona. Marginarla, no es apropiado, no está permitido. Y no quiero consideraciones de ningún tipo, por que sea mi hija o no. Tampoco quiero comentarios hacia otras personas, acerca de lo que acaban de oír. No me obliguen, a actuar de mala forma contra mis estudiantes.

Ninguno, se atrevió a negarse a las condiciones de Snape. Carmille mantenía la vista fija sobre la mesa. Necesitar que su padre, les infundiera miedo para que le hablaran, no era su ideal de vida. Nuevamente, estaba sin identidad.

Mientras salía del comedor, Hermione fue a su encuentro. Ella, le abrazó y le dio un beso. No eran las características reacciones de ella. ¿Sucedía algo acaso? Ella le contempló con una mirada lastimera. ¿Qué sucedía?

- Hermione...

- Es Sebástian..

- ¿Qué sucede con Sebástian?- preguntó él, alarmado.

- Se ha dejado ver en la práctica de Quiddicth. Dice, que si su hermana debe sufrir los problemas de identidad, él, la secundará.

Todos, observaban a un joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos color miel. Asombrados, sin explicación. Allí no estaba el mismo joven, que había audicionado. Allí, estaba Sebástian Snape. Severus, caminó hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. El joven, entraba con su escoba y muchos chicos a su alrededor. ¿Por qué Sebástian, tenía los aires de Snape? Aunque él, era idéntico a su madre.

- Está hecho- le dijo a Snape y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la torre. ¡Qué tercos eran sus hijos!

Con un suspiro, Hermione observaba a Snape mientras estaban reunidos. Sebástian y Carmille, ya no eran otros niños, eran ellos frente al mundo. Su esposa, por su parte, no creía que las cosas podían empeorar. Ya estaba muda, desde que había perdido a tantos seres importantes en su vida, que su garganta ardía. Ya no quería gritar más. No por sus hijos, no por su esposo. Ya no quería, llorar muertes.

Snape se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia Hermione. Ella estaba con sus hijos, sonriendo ante algo que no había escuchado. Ellos, la miraban, soñadores y ligeramente sonrientes. Hermione, era la perfecta madre para cualquier pequeño. Nunca estaban infelices con ella, nunca habían más de unas pocas lágrimas. Ella, era como la esposa perfecta. Aunque, sólo era una persona cualquiera. Satisfecho, así se sentía. De todas formas, lo estaba.

- Papá- caminó Carmille hacia él con una sonrisa- ¡Mira mi tarea sobre encantamientos! ¿Crees que a al profesor Flitwick, le agrade?

Severus, tomó el pedazo de pergamino e inmediatamente pensó en Hermione. Cuatro centímetros más de lo requerido, detallada y explicativa. Toda una obra de arte en el mundo de las tareas. Sonrió y asintió, mientras lo leía.

- Hija, es _Wingardium Leviosa._ Está mal escrito- le dijo, con una sonrisa. La pequeña le observó con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh!- dijo ella, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, su tarea.

Hermione les observó irse mientras se acercaba a su esposo. Pretendían, seguir con su vida. Pretendían soñar que nada había sucedido. Si ella, fuera tan fuerte como ellos, sin duda lo hubiese podido lograr.

- Eres una buena madre, Hermione- le dijo Snape, de pronto. Ella, se sobresaltó y le contempló con confusión.

- No debes sufrir por ello. Eres una excelente madre y amas a tus hijos.

- ¿Todo va a estar bien?

- Todo va a estar bien mi amor- le dijo su esposo, cerca de su oído. En un suave abrazo- Y si no lo está, lo cambiaremos a nuestro gusto.

- Los amo tanto...- susurró Hermione.

- Yo también los amo. Y por eso, nadie los tocará. Nadie obtendrá un sólo cabello de nuestros hijos.


	10. Una boda, una amenaza

Ambos padres, observaban a sus hijos mientras ellos conversaban con sus compañeros de mesas. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione miró a su esposo. Estaba concentrado en observar a sus hijos.

Selene había aprendido a entender a Carmille. Sonreía, cuando ella intentaba apartarse el largo y lacio cabello negro, de su rostro. Hermione, siempre intentaba peinárselo de una forma en la cual, ella pudiera hacer sus deberes tranquilamente. Al terminar el desayuno, ella corría como solía hacerlo Hermione. Siempre deseando llegar a tiempo a su clase. Su madre, no pudo evitar reírse de eso. Sebástian en cambio, se dirigía muy calmo, hacia su clase.

- Hoy tengo pociones- le decía su esposo en un susurro- Doble tanda. Nos veremos en la tarde, asumo.

- Yo estaré con Ginny. Creo que veremos a Harry.

- Hermione, no es apropiado exponerte- le dijo Snape, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Estaré bien- sonrió ella y Snape asintió, levantándose de la mesa. Sostuvo la mano de Hermione por un pequeño instante, apretándola gentilmente y luego comenzó a caminar, fuera del comedor.

Carmille y Sebástian tenían la misma clase. Eran del mismo año por haber nacido en el mismo momento. Con una sonrisa, Carmille entraba en el aula y colocaba sus cosas en la mesa. Preparada para cuando llegara Snape.

Sus hijos, eran buenos en lo que hacían. Más Carmille. Severus, siempre tenía inconvenientes con Sebástian por que era menos dedicado que su hermana. Sebástian de por sí, era más agraciado con las materias que necesitasen de su ingenio y de su habilidad para el combate. Para malestar de Snape, según sus palabras, le había nacido un Potter.

Severus entró en el aula como siempre y sus estudiantes no se atrevieron a continuar con sus charlas. Se detuvo frente a su escritorio y con un gesto de su varita, hizo aparecer las instrucciones de la poción.

- Poción fortificante, veinte minutos para el proceso de cocción, ingredientes en el armario de ingredientes. ¡Empiecen!

Su hija, se levantó con su amiga Selene. Ellas solían trabajar juntas y en realidad, a Snape no le importaba mucho. Selene había comenzado con su trabajo, mientras Carmille vigilaba el caldero y evitaba que la llama, quemara la solución.

Sebástian por su parte, también trabajaba en su poción. Sus compañeros, estaban observando el caldero, mientras su hijo, avivaba la llama con su varita.

Hermione se detuvo, junto a Ginny cuando ella se acercaba hacia el despacho de pociones. Ambas, debían conversar antes de partir.

- Llévate a mis hijos Ginny- le comentó la afligida Hermione.

- Pero ¡Hermione!... ¡Snape!

- Llévatelos. Si les hacen daño... yo no podría vivir.

Ginny se mantuvo pensativa, mientras Hermione lloraba lentamente. Prefería hacerlo a escondidas de su esposo. Perderían los estudios y las metas intermedias, que habían alcanzado, pero ella temía por sus vidas.

Hermione y ella, salieron del despacho. Harry las esperaba, sosteniendo un abrigo negro. Con una sonrisa, él besó a su futura esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. Ron caminaba hacia ellas también.

- Hola, Hermione- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Hermione también le sonrió.

- ¿Listas?- sonreía Harry- Como en los viejos tiempos.

Ir a Hogsmade, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Con una sonrisa, ambas chicas recordaban lo que era estar en el caldero chorreante. Por supuesto, Hermione, no se dejaba ver en aquellas calles.

- Esperen, traeremos las bebidas- precisó Ron y las mujeres asintieron en silencio. Se quedaron en una mesa apartada mientras esperaban. Hermione, no podía sentirse feliz, tenía tantas ideas en su mente. Esas ideas, estaban jugando con ella.

Harry y Ron, regresaron al poco tiempo con cuatro tarros de cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentaron, mientras intentaban rememorar los viejos tiempos. Ginny volteó su rostro hacia Harry, quien estaba dedicado a mirar a Hermione Granger y sus dilemas, esbozados en su rostro. Estaba, quizás, por echarse a llorar.

- Todo va a terminar bien, Hermione- le indicó Harry con una suave palmada en su espalda- Snape, tus hijos y tú, estarán bien.

- Yo no me preocupo por nosotros- mencionó ella, abatida- sólo por mis hijos.

Ron la observó con una sonrisa suave, pero eso no alivianó el dolor creciente en Hermione. La mesa estuvo en silencio, hasta que Ginny comentó sobre la boda con Harry. Ella, estaba muy ilusionada y ansiaba, tener unos hijos tan hermosos como Hermione.

- Nos casaremos en la noche. ¿Vendrán, verdad?- preguntó Ginny con una voz suave y llena de felicidad.

- No lo he conversado con Severus- le indicó Hermione en un suspiro- Pero no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

La reunión no duró mucho. El ambiente tenso, mermaba toda posibilidad de un momento cálido y agradable. Mientras caminaba, Hermione, chocó con una mujer. Usaba una larga capa y no se preocupó en disculparse con ella. Continuó su camino, con el paso apresurado.

Severus, ya había terminado las dos tandas de pociones. Carmille había hecho un excelente trabajo como siempre. Sebástian no era tan bueno, pero había logrado desempeñarse con satisfacción. El profesor de pociones, estaba sentado frente a Draco, en su despacho.

Draco suspiró y observó a su alrededor, cuando su hija Selene se había quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada, sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Cómo está Granger?- preguntó el joven de ojos grises y Snape suspiró en respuesta.

- Está muy tensa y temo que eso la enferme- confesó Snape- Su madre, enfermó, por las tensiones que tenía con su padre. O al menos, eso pienso.

- Pues, no puedo culparla. Granger, tiene razones para temer. Incluso yo, que me negué al señor tenebroso. Pero mi padre, no sería tan estúpido como para atentar en mi contra.

- Narcisa no lo permitiría- mencionó Snape moviendo su mano izquierda para tomar un vaso de su escritorio. Lo contempló y luego, terminó de beberse el whiskey de fuego que había dentro.

- Bueno, mi madre está muy encariñada con Selene y mi padre, no puede quitarle eso.

Snape no contestó y contempló a la pequeña que seguí durmiendo. Selene, era idéntica a Narcisa en ciertos aspectos. Sus ojos ligeramente azules como el mar, y su cabello tan rubio y liso como ella y su hijo.

Mientras meditaba, Hermione había regresado al despacho. Miró a Draco y saludó, con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza.

- Severus, ¿podemos hablar?

Snape asintió, levantándose del asiento. Draco permaneció allí, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hija. Salieron del despacho y Severus, esperó por la información que su esposa, quería discutir con él. Fuera, cual fuera.

- Ginny se casa esta noche...

- Eso escuché. Bueno, realmente sólo sé que la señorita Weasley será, la señora de Potter- mencionó él, con desdén.

- Nos ha invitado.

- Y tú quieres ir...

- Sí. En la medida de lo posible.

- Aunque pueda resultar peligrosamente estúpido...

- Sí.

Severus suspiró en respuesta, y asintió. Hermione sonrió, mientras ambos se miraban por un ínfimo segundo. Toda esa tensión, estaba por desgastar a su esposa paulatinamente. ¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía cómo enfrentarse a la oscuridad y sólo vencerla con mover su varita. Por desgracia, estaba unido al señor tenebroso de muchas formas.

Esa tarde, Hermione decidía qué vestido usaría para la boda de Ginny. Snape la contemplaba, mientras ella escogía uno. Se detuvo junto a ella en el espejo y la abrazó suavemente.

- No importa cuál uses. Creo, que te verás hermosa en todos ellos.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo ella sosteniendo las manos de su esposo, que estaban sobre su pecho y alrededor de sus hombros- Siempre vistes de negro.

- No me dejo guiar por las apariencias. Solamente eso.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, para mirarle con sorpresa. Luego de ello, rió, mientras Snape asentía. La dejó, para que terminara con sus arreglos. La esperaría en el despacho.

Al salir, se había quedado abiertamente corto ante lo que esperaba ver de su esposa. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Un vestido de un color azul brillante y unas joyas bastante pintorescas, hacían de ella, una obra de arte. Para él, por supuesto.

Su cabello seguía rizado, pero esa vez, estaba totalmente distinto. Le había dado forma y era una grata combinación de cabello liso y rizado. Un débil maquillaje, apenas perceptible y sus labios en un delicado brillo.

- Veo que lo aprecias- sonrió ella- tienes mucho tiempo mirándome.

- Sería un tonto, si no lo apreciara- le respondió él, con el entrecejo fruncido y ella caminó hacia él con una sonrisa.

- Mi esposo, pierde el control, muy fácilmente. Supongo, que debo cuidarme de ciertas mujeres, oportunistas que quieran...

Severus la observó con una sonrisa escueta y fingió que no la oía. Luego de eso, volvió a mirarla y le habló con una suave voz.

- Sólo tú viste en mí, algo que yo no tengo. ¿Por qué ellas, lo verían en mí también?

- Principalmente, por que mi esposo es un hombre muy guapo- sonrió ella- Un poco estúpido, un poco Slytherin, pero sin duda es guapísimo.

Severus no contestó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con un gesto, la abrió y señaló hacia el exterior. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírse y comenzó a caminar. Snape, la siguió tiempo después.

- Los pequeños...

- Estarán bien, Hermione. Y ya, no son unos pequeños.

- Pues, a mí me gusta verlos como unos pequeños. Así, no envejezco tan rápido.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. Estás parada frente a un hombre, que una vez tuvo treinta y ocho años.

- Por eso es bueno, a veces, preocuparse por las apariencias.

Ambos utilizarían la chimenea de Albus Dumbledore. No era "muy" controlada por los entes ministeriales. Y pese a que Hermione, le temía a las alturas, esa era la mejor forma de aparecerse en la madriguera.

- Después de ti- dijo el hombre, sosteniendo un puñado de polvos flu.

- Gracias.

Ambos se reagruparon en la madriguera, quitándose las cenizas de sus ropas. Molly Weasley se acercó a Hermione y le abrazó con felicidad.

- ¡Oh, Hermione, querida...!- dijo. Las lágrimas aún se notaban en su rostro.

- Hola señora Weasley.

- ¡Profesor Snape, bienvenido! ¡Veo, que Hermione, le hizo venir!- la mujer miró a su alrededor- ¿Y los pequeños?

- Se quedaron en Hogwarts. Allí es donde deben estar. Últimamente...

- Sí, lo sé. Ginny me lo dijo. ¡Pero pasen, no se queden allí!

Hermione asintió, mientras caminaba con Snape. Al fondo, estaba Remus, charlando con Bill Weasley. Fleur estaba admirando las rosas que habían colocado en el patio. Charlie y Ron hablaban. Al verla, Ron se separó de su hermano.

- Estás hermosa, Hermione- mencionó- Buenas noches profesor Snape.

- Buenas noches señor Weasley.

Hermione caminó hasta Harry y le abrazó, con muchísima felicidad. Snape, se acercó hasta él y simplemente dijo un suave "felicidades". Harry agradeció con un movimiento de su cabeza. Antes de que la conversación continuara, Luna y Neville se acercaban hasta ellos.

- ¡Lindo vestido Hermione!- dijo Luna- ¡Muy útil para esconderse de los lobos salvajes!

- ¿Lobos salvajes?- preguntó Harry.

- Sí. A ellos no les gustan los colores brillantes.

- Yo creía que los atraían, las cosas brillantes- pensó Ron- Por eso, colagusano...

- ¡No no!- dijo Luna y se llevaba a Ron para explicárselo.

- Luna, siempre será Luna- mencionó Hermione y Harry sonrió. Harry ladeó la cabeza, y observó a Snape.

A ciencia cierta, nunca se imaginó a su mejor amiga de la infancia, casada con un profesor. Mucho menos, con alguien como Snape. Si bien, no se dejaba de evidenciar que se amaban, nunca tampoco, creyó verlo enamorado. Por fortuna, las ideas que tenía Snape de su madre, le fueron develadas por la misma Hermione. Ese era su secreto. De todas formas, Hermione era lo suficientemente feliz, como para estar en paz por ella. Era el hombre al que amaba y no dudaba, de que él la amaba a ella. No la arriesgaría. Y eso, ya se lo había demostrado antes.

- ¡Muy bien, tenemos que estar listos!- decía Arthur Weasley- ¡La novia, solicita a las damas de honor!

- Ve, Hermione- suspiró Snape con una sonrisa suave.

- ¡Damas de honor!

Tanto Luna, como Hermione, caminaron hacia la casa. Severus, se sentía particularmente abstraído. Había mucho silencio. Un silencio, que no le gustaba. Suspiró y permaneció observando el ambiente. Remus Lupin y Tonks, se acercaban a él.

- Buenas noches Severus. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Lupin y Snape hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Como siempre- respondió. Su voz, ligeramente seca.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?- preguntó Tonks. Su vestido, era púrpura pastel y su cabello era tan blanco como la tiza.

- Ligeramente preocupada- musitó Snape, observando a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tenía esa extraña sensación?

- No la culpo y me siento muy mal por ella- suspiró Nymphadora, observando a su hijo Teddy, quien escuchaba una interesante conversación sobre los dragones del Himalaya- Si Teddy estuviera en la misma situación.

- ¡Su atención!- decía la señora Weasley con regocijo- ¡La novia está por bajar!

Luna y Hermione salieron, llevando dos arreglos florales. Luna lucía totalmente diferente, con un vestido blanco y escarchado con motivos varios. Neville, su pareja, estaba en un traje negro y suspiraba al observarlas entrar. La casa, estaba decorada con un motivo floral muy hermoso. Las flores caían por sí solas y danzaban en el aire. Habían dispuesto sillas en el parque y un pequeño altar en el medio. Muy tradicional. Harry, esperaba junto a Ron. Ambos, lucían ligeramente tensos.

Mientras Hermione y Luna caminaban, el señor Weasley, guiaba a Ginny a través del pasto. Sus hermanos, Fred, George, Percy e incluso Fleur, la contemplaban con una sonrisa. Su padre la dejó en manos de Ron, quien continuó el camino, hasta llegar a Harry Potter. La joven se veía realmente hermosa. Su cabello rojo la hacía deslumbrar en un vestido blanco y adornado con pequeñas piedrecillas. Harry sonrió, mientras ella llegaba hasta él. Ron le dijo unas pequeñas cosas al oído de su hermana y sonriente, fue a sentarse junto a su madre, que sostenía un pañuelo y no dejaba de llorar. Hermione, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Snape y permanecieron juntos, observando la boda.

La boda era maravillosa. A mitad de la misma, Hermione se levantó, para hacer entrega de los anillos, al igual que Ron. Los cuatro habían sido amigos desde pequeños, era necesario que todos estuvieran allí. Se apoyaron el uno al otro, así que eran parte importante de la boda. Hermione abrazó a Ginny y a Harry, luego de darles los anillos. Harry, tomó la mano de su futura esposa, con mucha delicadeza y colocó uno de los anillos en su dedo. Ginny Weasley, hizo lo mismo. Mientras, el casamentero, les hacía declararse amor eterno.

La señora Weasley, se levantaba para retirarle el velo a la novia. Harry y Ginny se contemplaron por un pequeño instante, antes de consumar su matrimonio con un pequeño beso. Hermione no pudo evitar llorar un poco y Snape había colocado una de sus manos en uno de los muslos de ella. Había sido muy hermoso escucharles decirse que se amaban. Para todos. Ya eran necesarios, momentos de paz.

La ceremonia terminó con un aplauso y un brindis por la nueva pareja. Enseguida, el baile comenzó con alegría. Hermione y Snape, bailaban, aunque a ella le había costado convencerlo de que lo hiciera. Ella, apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras él sostenía una de sus manos y la otra, la posaba alrededor de su cadera. Con suavidad, le habló al oído.

- Ahora, Potter podrá esparcir su descendencia por el mundo. Sólo falta, que el señor Weasley se case también. Yo no educaré a más niñitos pelirrojos.

Hermione sonrió, besándole el cuello a su esposo. Esperaba, que Ronald se casara también, aunque no sabía si podría superarla a ella. Ella, había sido el amor de su vida escolar y no sabía si llegaría a enamorarse.

- Tendrán hijos, justo como nosotros. Además, tú, tienes otra "yo" que educar.

- Pero es mi hija.

Su esposa sonrió y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. Ambos, se contemplaron, mientras el baile continuaba. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírse, ante lo ocurrente que podía ser ese hosco profesor de pociones.

- Por fortuna. Por que, ya estarías llamándola sabelotodo e insufrible.

- Eso nunca. Hermione, jamás volvería a insultarte o, insultaría a mi hija.

- Lo sé, sólo bromeaba- dijo ella, acercando su rostro hacia el de su esposo- una broma inocente, que te recuerda viejos tiempos vividos. Es la forma de no envejecer muy rápido.

- ¡Qué cosas dices!

La canción pausada, sólo los hacía estar más unidos. Hermione permaneció, bailando con su esposo, hasta que Harry pidió su mano. Snape, se la cedió y les observó por un rato. Mientras bailaban, tenía una sensación muy particular. Algo estaba mal en todo eso y no sabía el motivo. Mientras pensaba, Remus Lupin se acercaba a él con un vaso de whiskey. Severus no habló y sólo lo tomó.

- Pareces preocupado- mencionó el hombre lobo- ¿Tus hijos? ¿Ellos...?

- Están bien, Lupin- le cortó él, con una voz suave- no estoy preocupado. No sé, qué es lo que estás percibiendo pero...

Dejó de hablar, cuando sintió un leve dolor en su cicatriz. ¡Esa era la sensación particular! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Lo estaban convocando acaso, por que lo habían descubierto? Lupin, observó su pálido rostro y se preocupó.

- Severus...

Snape iba a responderle, pero un rayo de luz cruzó el cielo con violencia. ¡Algo terrible avisaba aquel mensaje! Lupin, contempló el cielo con cierta preocupación. La madriguera estaba protegida contra hechizos enemigos. ¿Podrían penetrar?

Las personas se introdujeron en la madriguera, mientras los aurores permanecían en las cercanías. Algo, se aproximaba y tenían que descubrir de qué se trataba. Severus, seguía sintiendo ese ardor característico.

Hermione se mantuvo observando la situación. Severus, caminó hacia ella con preocupación en su rostro. No quería, que ella saliera herida. Hermione de todas formas, no quiso moverse de su posición. Tampoco, regresar a Hogwarts.

Un segundo rayo, cruzó el cielo. Esta vez, era más intenso y más oscuro, por decirlo de alguna forma. ¿Qué estaban intentando? ¿Quebrantar la protección mágica?

- ¡Vamos, salgan de esa asquerosa casa!- gritaba Bellatrix Lestrange con una sonrisa enorme, en sus labios gruesos.

Lo sabían, estaban intentando penetrar la casa. Alrededor del lugar, se escuchaba el siseo de las varitas, mientras los hechizos iban y venían. Uno atrás del otro. Bellatrix Lestrange, brincaba mientras lanzaba todo su poder sobre la casa. Los aurores y el señor Weasley, estaban preparados para un contra ataque.

- ¡Los niños, llévenlos a la habitación superior!- Decía Molly Weasley- Ginny, tú y Harry se quedan dentro.

- ¡De ninguna manera mamá. Nosotros, vamos a luchar!

- ¡No seas tonta hija, no pueden luchar contra ellos!

- Ya lo hemos hecho y lo haremos- mencionó Luna Lovegood y Neville asintió con fuerza.

Los jóvenes fueron imparables en un pasado y siendo adultos, lo seguirían siendo. Hermione se mantuvo en el salón, mientras el rostro pétreo de Snape le daba respuestas a sus dudas. ¿Sería por su culpa, otra vez? Se levantó, briosa y sacó su varita. Severus, al observarle su actitud, la sostuvo por un costado. Evitaba sus movimientos a toda costa, aunque ella deseaba separarse de él. Su esposa, no debía luchar en batallas que no le pertenecían. Tenía miedo de que surgiera herida. Tenía ese miedo, desde que ella había salido embarazada y le había dado hijos. Tenía hijos que cuidar, ambos. Pero, ese era su trabajo, no el de ella. Hermione, trataba de soltarse, pero su esposo la sostenía contra su cuerpo.

- ¡No me hagas embrujarte Snape!- pidió ella- ¡Tengo que luchar, tengo que defenderme también de esos... esos canallas!

- No Hermione... debes quedarte. Debes quedarte con la señorita Weasley. Todo estará bien.

- ¡Siempre dices cosas como esas y el punto es, que nunca nada está bien!

- Ellos, vinieron por una razón. No les demos las facilidades, para que tengan éxito.

- ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Quiero liberarme de ellos! ¡Quiero...!

Severus giró el cuerpo de su esposa, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. En el hombre no había inseguridades, no había sonrisas ni había gestos de cariño. La seriedad enmarcaba su rostro y se podía entrever en su sostén. Mantenía a Hermione, aferrada a él, casi de una forma dolorosa.

- No voy a perderte en una batalla que no te corresponde a ti vencer ni luchar- le espetó y Hermione forcejeó una vez más.

- Siempre tú.. ¡Tú, tú! ¡Siempre eres tú, quien salva el día! ¡También tengo miedo de que mis hijos se queden sin su padre!

La liberó, mientras ella le observaba con resentimiento. Pasó a su lado y la dejó allí, mientras ella lloraba. Ginny Weasley, caminó hacia ella y le abrazó. Harry Potter, su reciente esposo estaba lanzando hechizos desde una de las ventanas. No tenía sentido, la protección mágica, evitaba toda intromisión.

- ¡Salgan cobardes! ¡Salgan! ¡Les tenemos una sorpresita!

Severus caminó, hacia la puerta y la abrió con mucha calma. Con un suspiro, miró en dirección hacia Bellatrix y su comitiva. Con una risa macabra, Bellatrix abrió paso a Fenrir. Traía entre sus manos..

¡No podía ser! A Snape, se le había paralizado su cuerpo enteramente. ¡No podía ser cierto! Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, mientras observaba lo que habían traído hasta ellos. El rostro aterrado de aquel cuerpo, lo observaba fuera de aquel campo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos invitarán a pasar o tenemos que hacerlo a nuestra manera?- amenazó Bellatrix, colocando su varita en el cuello de la presa.

- ¡Carmille!- chilló Hermione, saliendo de la casa.

- ¡Granger!- sonrió Bellatrix con sorna- ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar una vez más!

- ¡Déjenla ir...! ¿Cómo...cómo?

- Fue muy fácil. Muchos fueron testigos, pero por sobretodas las cosas. Tus sueños Severus, tus sentimientos, te traicionaron.

Severus permanecía en el suelo, mirando el aterrado rostro de Carmille. Hermione pretendía ir a buscarla, pero Lupin la sostuvo, antes de que corriera fuera de la protección mágica. Ella lloraba y gritaba sin control, mientras Bellatrix acariciaba el rostro de la nerviosa Snape.

- Idéntica a su padre... ¡Qué ternura!- decía hablándole al oído de su hija- ¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Sin duda, sacó lo mejor de ti Snape!

- Déjala- dijo Snape, desde el suelo y Bellatrix volvió a reírse.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Luego de que el señor tenebroso la mire bien! ¡Engañar a Dumbledore fue tan fácil! Es muy ingenuo el mundo Snape. ¡14 años y creías que no nos enteraríamos nunca!

Severus permaneció en el suelo, mientras Hermione intentaba correr hacia su hija. Pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. El señor Weasley, tenía que permitir que ellos entraran en aquella casa. O de lo contrario.

- ¡Carmille!- gritaba Hermione y su voz, rasgaba a Snape.

- ¡Carmille es un hermoso nombre!- decía Bellatrix. Harry la observaba con rabia- ¡No me mires de esa forma Potter. No fue mi culpa!

- ¡Déjala ir!- gritó Ron, con su varita en riste. Bella, se fingió nerviosa y volvió a reírse en la cara del hombre.

- ¡Por supuesto, en cuanto Snape, venga con nosotros!

- Suéltala- dijo Snape, con la vista en el suelo- y yo iré contigo.

- ¿Y crees que es tan fácil así?- preguntó la bruja con un rostro de enojo- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ambos vendrán! Luego, ¡Granger tendrá que acompañarnos! Bueno, quizás tu hija quiera hablar con sus papis.

Carmille, clamaba por su madre y Severus no podía resistirlo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, quizás imaginándoselo. No tenía sentido, no podía empezar todo nuevamente. Lágrimas silenciosas, cayeron del rostro del traidor. Asintió, sin decir ni una sola palabra y se levantó.

- Iré contigo.

- ¡Mi hija!- lloraba Hermione, dejándose caer en el suelo. Severus, giró su rostro, mientras Hermione era sostenida por Remus. Estaba devastada. Aquellas lágrimas como caudales, aquellos labios sellados. Su sueño, se estaba haciendo realidad.

Severus, caminó con lentitud hacia los mortífagos, mientras escuchaba los lamentos de su esposa en el fondo. Bellatrix sonreía, mientras le tocaba el rostro a su hija. La protección mágica se levantó y Severus pudo cruzarla sin ningún problema. Hermione quiso ir tras él, pero Harry y Remus la sostenían. La protección mágica, se levantó nuevamente por acción de Arthur Weasley y muy pronto, los mortífagos, su esposo y su hija, se convirtieron en sombras en aquella vereda.

Hermione permaneció en el suelo, mientras lloraba sin control. Nadie podía calmarla. Se dejó caer y se permaneció recostada en la arena de ese suelo. Si asesinaban a su hija o a ambos, ella moriría con ellos.

Harry, iba de un lado al otro, con ira. Ginny Weasley no había podido calmar a Hermione y ella, había entrado en una crisis nerviosa. La sedaron y muy pronto, comenzaban a preocuparse sobre el destino de Snape y Carmille.

Snape, caminaba en silencio, mientras Bellatrix y Fenrir le apuntaban a él y a su hija con sus varitas. Carmille no dejaba de mirarlo, con terror en los ojos. Severus, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que intentara calmar a la infante, pero era imposible.

- Muy bien Severus, veamos qué tan valiente eres, frente a nuestro señor.

- Me asombra tu poder de persuasión Lestrange. Usar a los inocentes, siempre fue tu estilo.

- Mejor cállate y continúa caminando, antes de que no te tengamos compasión y digamos. "¡Oh, es que murieron en batalla!"

- Jamás, podrías mentirle al señor tenebroso.

- No, pero tus excelentes mentiras, se acabarán muy pronto.


	11. Bellatrix, Hermione y Voldemort

Hermione había permanecido dormida, por largas horas. Nadie, se atrevía a despertarla. Nadie, se atrevía a decirle que era un sueño. Su hija y su esposo, estaban en peligro inminente y, era posible que jamás regresaran.

De inmediato, Ginny buscó a Sebástian y lo llevó con ella. Sebástian, intentó explicar, cómo habían secuestrado a su hermana. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, como su madre. Habían utilizado un imperius en la hija de Draco ya que ella, permanecía mucho tiempo con Lestrange y su familia. La obligaron a sacar a Carmille de las mazmorras y entregársela a Fenrir Greyback.

Ginny, estaba dispuesta a ir por la hija de Hermione. Le había prometido que la cuidaría y no se equivocaría en ello. Había tomado su varita, pero su padre no le permitiría que saliera. Se pondría en contacto con el ministerio, para pedir ayuda.

- ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Todos ellos sabrán, que Hermione está viva!- le comentó Ron con un grito- Podrían... ¡podrían hacerle daño!

- No tenemos otra alternativa- Dijo Arthur con pesar- lo siento.

Molly Weasley, le observó desaparecer con pesar y se imaginó a la afligida Hermione, que despertaría muy pronto. La familia, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Fleur Delacour, permanecía a su lado, observándola con tristeza. Su esposo Bill, estaba junto a ella, con una mano sobre su hombro. Se turnaban, para cuidarla. Sebástian por su parte, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirarla. ¡Debió proteger a su hermana!

Hermione, comenzaba a despertarse, gritando y sollozando sin control. Se había arañado el rostro y de sus pómulos, corría sangre de un tinte escarlata. La familia y los que no, se preparaban para un momento crítico, para tiempos de angustia. La mujer, acarició el rostro de su hijo y muy pronto, sus lágrimas aparecían, mojando sus muñecas y enjuagando esas marcas de sangre. Los torrentes de sangre, que en el sueño de Snape aparecieran. Nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola letra y romper el silencio. Así debían quedarse, en silencio.

- Perdóname mamá... ¡Debí cuidar a Carmille! ¡Debí protegerla!

- No es tu culpa- le confesó Hermione con una sonrisa débil- Es sólo culpa de tu padre y mía. Es nuestra culpa.

- ¡Pero...!

- Es nuestra culpa- mencionó la mujer, reincorporándose. Ron trató de evitarlo, pero ella se soltó de su agarre- ¡Es nuestra maldita culpa!

- ¡Hermione...te harás daño!- le decía Ginny, pero su amiga sólo le gritaba y la apartaba de sí.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú no lo entiendes ni lo entenderás!

Con su varita, Hermione había atacado a Ginny, apartándola de sí. Se levantó de la cama, a rastras y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Nadie pudo detenerla. Mucho menos, cuando había bajado las escaleras como una energúmena. Hermione, corría a lo largo de la vereda, apartando cada pasto que se encontrara. Ron iba tras ella, tratando de detenerla. Ginny, no había podido ir, Harry le ayudaba con su herida en la cabeza cuando diera con una pared. Hermione, estaba enloquecida. Torrentes de lágrimas de dolor, recorrían sus demacrados pómulos en busca de escape, en busca de libertad. En busca del consuelo que le brindaba su esposo.

- ¡Lestrange!- gritó, desgarrada, dejándose caer en el duro suelo. En el medio de la nada, nadie podía oír sus quejidos de dolor.

Severus, permanecía en silencio en una habitación a oscuras, atado mágicamente a una silla. Habían atado a su hija y la mantenían en el suelo, como si fuera un cordero a punto de ser llevado, a un matadero. Severus había cerrado sus ojos, teniendo una sensación muy fuerte de dolor en su interior. Lo sabía, era Hermione. Sus anillos, se lo decían. Ella estaba sufriendo y podía sentirlo, como si miles de hilos intentaran tirar de su cuerpo. Una sensación desgarradora, un vacío, un vértigo desesperante.

- ¡Papá...!- gimoteó Carmille, en el suelo- ¿¡Qué nos...Qué nos van a hacer!?

- Todo estará bien Carmille- le dijo el hombre. Bien, mentir un poco no estaba mal. Sobretodo, en una situación tan crítica como esa.

Abrieron la puerta del lugar y la luz, encandiló a Snape. Severus levantó la cabeza y observó a Bellatrix Lestrange, con una enorme sonrisa. Caminó y con un chasquido de sus dedos, la puerta se cerró y las luces se encendieron. Carmille observó con terror, a la mujer que se detenía a un lado de ella y la halaba por los cabellos.

- ¡Déjala...!- le ordenó Snape, pero le era imposible moverse estando atado.

- El señor tenebroso quiere verla, estará muy orgulloso de la hija de su amado Severus.

- ¡No la lleves con él!- gimoteó Severus y Bellatrix sonrió, dejándola caer. La pequeña se estrelló con el suelo, mientras lloraba.

- ¿Por qué no debería?- preguntó, caminando hacia él- ¿Es que, no quieres que conozca a su abuelo, el señor tenebroso?

Su rostro se inclinó hasta estar a centímetros de Snape. Compuso un puchero y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, sobre los muslos de Snape. Permaneció en silencio, contemplándolo. Severus, no la miraba, sólo observaba el rostro de su hija del cual, corría sangre por las uñas de Bellatrix y el golpe con el suelo. La mujer, tomó el rostro de Snape y le obligó a mirarle.

- Te hubieses acostado conmigo, cuando te lo dije y quizás tus hijitos no estuvieran pasando por esto. Me lo imaginé. Entre sangre sucias, tenía que haber amor.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamar a Hermione, de esa forma! ¡La única basura a la cual, la sangre le hiede, es a ti! ¡Ni siquiera, puedes tener hijos!- le gritó Snape. Bellatrix, le abofeteó y le miró con cinismo en el rostro.

- ¡Quizás yo no pueda. Pero, quizás, el señor tenebroso me regale a tu hija para que sea mi mascotita! ¿Qué te parece?

- Sobre mi cadáver.

- ¡Oh, muy pronto mi querido Severus! ¡Muy pronto!- dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Sostuvo los cabellos de la nuca de Snape y le obligó a besarla. Ella lo besó, hasta romperle la boca y luego, se limpió su sangre con la manga de su túnica.

- Nos despedimos aquí Severus Snape.

- Me temo que no...

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con Hermione Granger y su varita. Severus, movió la cabeza, confundido. Bella rió, mientras observaba el iracundo rostro de la mujer frente a ella. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia ella.

- Creo que, este es el momento donde debo preguntar "¿Cómo nos encontraste?" Ya que tu esposo, no está capacitado para hacerlo.

Hermione alzó la mano y le mostró el anillo. Severus de inmediato se lo imaginó. Había hechizado los anillos, para poder protegerse el uno al otro. Si el ministerio los rastreaba con ellos, él los usaría para "rastrear" a su esposa y protegerla.

- ¡Qué curioso, con sólo decir tu nombre. El anillo, me dijo exactamente donde estaba mi esposo! Creo, que debo agradecérselo al ministerio de magia. ¡Qué tecnología tan útil!

Bellatrix parecía no caber en sí del enojo. Preparó su varita, pero la mirada de Hermione no se suavizaba ni un ápice.

- ¡Eres una maldita, Lestrange! ¡Y nunca.. Nunca volverás, a posar tus malditos labios sobre los de mi esposo!

Hermione fue la primera en atacar. Un relámpago blanco cruzó la habitación, mientras Bellatrix sonreía con sorna. Danzaba por la habitación, mientras invocaba un hechizo. Uno tras el otro. Hermione retrocedió, hasta notar que sólo había pared tras ella. Bella, se reagrupó entre las sombras y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con la varita en riste.

- Y finalmente...-menciono, mientras movía sus labios para invocar, esa magia prohibida. Severus Snape, tenía que hacer algo o su esposa moriría sin remedio. Hermione jadeaba, con el cabello adherido a su rostro y con las manos en la pared. Carmille sollozaba desde el suelo. El perfecto final, para parte de la familia Snape.

- Ahora Granger, es hora de morir- sonrió la mujer- ¡Ava..!

- ¡No te atrevas..!- rugió Snape y una fuerza particular, golpeó a Bellatrix y la varita voló de su soporte. La mujer golpeó con la pared y terminó en el suelo.

- ¡Hermione desapareció!- gritó Ron en la madriguera- ¡La vi desaparecer cuando se arrojó al suelo!

- ¿Cómo que "desaparecer"?- preguntó Lupin- ¿A dónde pudo haberse ido?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo gritó "Lestrange" y desapareció frente a mis ojos!

- Es posible que...- pensó Tonks- ¡Remus, los anillos! ¡Hermione recordó, que los anillos los protegen en vez de vigilarlos por el ministerio! ¡Severus, cambió los sortilegios y ahora, funciona como trasladador!

- ¡Lo recuerdo!- mencionó el hombre- Antes de que se regresaran por Rosse, Severus tocó su mano y luego tocó a Hermione. Hechizó los anillos, para que los trasladen a voluntad. ¿Eso es posible?

Hermione por su parte, se detuvo frente a Snape y conjuró un "_finite incantatem_" sobre las muñecas de él. Severus se levantó y abrazó a su esposa. Temió por su vida y por la de su hija propiamente. Hermione se separó de él y se arrodilló frente a su hija, para repetir el conjuro. La pequeña niña, comenzó a girar en el suelo. Estaba aterrada, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras la sangre corría entre ellos y su rostro. Hermione, la abrazó y permaneció en el suelo, llorando por ella.

- Mi querido Severus, no sabía que teníamos compañía.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Era Voldemort en persona! Hermione, permaneció en el suelo, sosteniendo a su hija, quien se aferró más a su madre mientras sollozaba. Severus, le mantuvo la vista a Hermione.

- ¡Pero, si no me has presentado aún a la familia!- La mirada rojiza de Voldemort, se posó sobre los rostros de su esposa y su hija. Snape, sentía que su alma, se había ido hasta sus pies. Era capaz de matarlas en cualquier momento.

- Mi señor yo...

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Debemos organizar un banquete de bienvenida! ¿Nos acompañarían?

Hermione volvió su rostro hacia Snape, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Ella, comenzó a levantarse, sosteniendo a Carmille, sin dejar que se apartara de ella. Voldemort, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la inconsciente Bella.

- Perdónenla, a veces ella, es muy tonta- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa y Hermione, supo que tendrían graves problemas.

Severus observó a su esposa y a su hija mientras salían. Se arrodilló frente a Bellatrix y con su varita la ató mágicamente. Luego de eso, esbozó una sonrisa suave y le arrancó el collar y un mechón de su cabello. Tenía una idea.

Voldemort les señaló la mesa y las invitó a sentarse. Hermione le susurró a su hija que debía hacerlo y con un suspiro, ella se sentó. Quería, que se sentaran a su lado. Carmille estaba aterrada y no podía alzar la vista de la mesa.

- Hermione Granger. Por supuesto- mencionó Voldemort con una voz tan sedosa como el siseo de una serpiente- ¡Pero qué hermosa hija tienes! ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntó y Carmille no respondió de inmediato- ¿¡Cómo te llamas!?- le espetó y ella, se alarmó.

- Carmille...

- ¡Ah, Carmille Snape! ¡Lindo sí..!

Severus cruzó el umbral y se detuvo a un lado del señor tenebroso. Voldemort, le pidió que se sentara en la mesa y él lo hizo con mucha calma, junto a Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado, Severus? Sin duda, me hubiera encantado conocer a tu espléndida familia.

Él, no encontró palabras para responderle. Su garganta estaba seca y estaba muy tenso. Cualquier equivocación, podía significar la muerte de su familia. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?

- Albus Dumbledore, no deseaba que se lo dijera mi señor...

- ¿Y por qué Severus?

- Creía que usted les haría daño así que, me pidió que me reservara la verdad.

- Ese Dumbledore- dijo con una sonrisa escueta- siempre se guarda lo mejor. ¿Y desde cuando se conocen, Severus?

Snape, tragó antes de continuar. Ya sabía, que le enojaría el sólo hecho de decir "14 años". Pero, no estaba en las condiciones de mentirle.

- Hace catorce años- mencionó el hombre y la mano de Hermione, estaba posada sobre el muslo de su esposo. Severus, posó la suya con mucho cuidado sobre la de ella.

- ¡No perdiste el tiempo, parece!- se sorprendió Voldemort- Además, de tener hermosos hijos.

¿Hijos? ¿Ya sabía de Sebástian? Severus, no se atrevió a mirar hacia su señor y en cambio, observó de reojo a Carmille. Estaba aterrada, parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- Mi señor yo...

- ¿Sabes qué cosa, no me gusta Severus? La mentira. Realmente, tienes una familia hermosa, que bien pude conocer. Pero, no me gustan las mentiras.

Hermione se aferró a su esposo, imaginándose lo que estaba por venir. El señor tenebroso se levantó, meditando. Severus aprovechó el momento para conversar con Hermione.

- Hermione, quítate el anillo.

- Pero Severus...

- ¡Quítatelo y dáselo a Carmille! ¡Pónselo en su dedo!

Hermione asintió, dándole su mano a Snape para que le quitara el anillo por debajo de la mesa. Luego de ello, se lo puso a Carmille.

- ¡Tócala con tu varita!- susurró- ¡Desea que esté en la madriguera y pídele que nos hagan llegar una poción multijugos!

- Pero cómo... ¡Quién tu sabes nos..!

- ¡Hazlo!

Hermione se inclinó levemente sobre su hija y eso hizo. Luego ella, desapareció.


	12. Muerte

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza y notó, que la pequeña niña no estaba con ellos. Una sonrisa suave se posó en su boca, sin labios. Sin apariencia humana.

- ¿A dónde la enviaste, Severus? ¿Acaso, la hiciste desaparecer?

Severus se mantuvo inmóvil, mientras Hermione se mantenía muy cerca de él. Su señor, perdía la paciencia y él, no tenía respuestas lógicas que darles. Alzó su varita y amenazó a su esposa de muerte.

- ¡Huyó! ¡Se ha ido corriendo!- gimoteó él- ¡Quise detenerla, pero ha salido huyendo!

- ¡Mátala entonces!

Hermione, pretendía moverse, pero Voldemort negó con la cabeza. Severus y ella se miraron por unos segundos. Mucha vida, paso por esos segundos de contemplarse. Enseguida, Hermione cayó al suelo. Severus se inclinó frente a ella.

- ¿¡Qué clase de truco es ese!?- le espetó Voldemort- ¿A qué juegan, Snape?

- ¡Está inconsciente!- le dijo el hombre, tomándole el pulso.

- Muy bien, así será más fácil, asesinarla. Tú lo harás Severus. Tú le darás un hermoso final a tu historia. Pero quiero que despierte, quiero que te vea... ¡Llévatela y despiértala! ¡Tu hija, tambien debe verte!

Lo dejó allí, mientras Severus se aferraba al cuerpo de su esposa. Tomó el collar de Bellatrix y se lo ató al cuello. Necesitaba la poción, para poder realizar su plan. Tenía que confiar en su hija.

- ¡Carmille!- gritó Draco, al verla. Selene había sido embrujada así que él, había ido a la madriguera. Bien, Harry y él, no se llevaban bien pero, podrían serse de utilidad.

- ¡Necesito una poción multijugos, mi papá está en problemas!

- ¡Pero..¿Cómo..?!- comentó Neville con confusión.

- ¡Por favor!- sollozaba la niña.

- ¡Muy bien, veré qué puedo hacer!- suspiró Draco- ¡Mi tía Bella, me las debe!- antes de partir, Carmille, le otorgó el anillo de Hermione. Así, podría aparecerse en aquel lugar.

Draco desapareció en el acto y Carmille, no dejaba de temblar. Fue abrazada por su hermano y por Molly Weasley. Sus padres, estaban en peligro mortal.

- Hermione- musitaba Snape, acariciándole la cabeza- Hermione.. ¿me escuchas?

Hermione soltó un suspiro y Severus la observó con detenimiento. Abría los ojos lentamente y al verlo, quiso levantarse. El hombre, negó con la cabeza, colocándole una mano en la boca para que no hablara.

Necesitaba de la poción multijugos o tendría serios inconvenientes. Bellatrix, estaba por depsertarse, seguramente. Estaba acabado. Tenía que encontrar a una hija que había hecho desaparecer y asesinar a su esposa. Luego, por supuesto, seguía él.

- Lo siento...- susurró Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos- es mi culpa. Si no nos hubiésemos casado, ellos no tuvieran que sufrir.

- Yo no me arrepiento- sonrió Snape tranquilizadoramente- fuero buenos momentos. Supongo, que eso se lo debo agradecer Granger.

Y la besó, tenía que despedirse de ella. La abrazó y permaneció en silencio, contemplando a la nada, antes de cerrar sus ojos en definitivo. Morir era lo que menos le preocupaba. Su preocupación, era perderla, era tener que asesinarla. Ella era _inocente_.

- Creo que...- musitó ella y Severus asintió con pesar. Ella sonreía, pero él nunca entendió por qué lo hacía. ¿Por qué, sonreír en momentos como esos?- Me ama mucho..profesor Snape.

- Es su culpa- le devolvió la sonrisa. Un intento fallido- Usted y mi lado blanco.

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de aquella oscura y fría habitación. Severus, contemplaba su varita. Al final de cuentas, él iba a matarla. Él iba a ser, su verdugo.

Antes de salir, Algo se reagrupaba en la habitación. Hermione, retrocedió, con su varita en la mano. Se llevó una mano al pecho, cuando observó a Draco.

- ¿Necesitaban algo?- suspiró el joven de ojos grises con una sonrisa y un pequeño frasco. Snape, se apresuró a tomar el frasco y buscar dos vasos. Sirvió la mitad en uno y la otra mitad en el otro.

- ¡Hermione, dame un poco de tu cabello!

- Sí Severus, pero...¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Dámelo, es la única salida!

Hermione se apresuró a cortarse un poco de su cabello y lo dejó caer dentro del primer vaso. Luego, Severus colocó el cabello de Bellatris en el otro. Le dio a Hermione, la imagen líquida de Bellatrix y a Bellatrix, estaba por darle la solución líquida de Hermione. Tenía que dársela, antes de que despertara.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la mujer comenzaba a despertarse. Con una sonrisa escueta, Severus se inclinó frente a ella y le sostuvo la quijada.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!

- Te beberás esto y te gustará- mencionó Snape, con malicias y colocó el vaso frente a sus labios.

- ¡No me obligarás!- le gritó Bellatrix y Draco sostuvo su varita a un lado de ella.

- Creo que sí. Tía Bella.

- ¡Draco..! ¿Pero qué..? ¡Tú no le harías esto..a tu tía Bella!

- Por supuesto que sí. Se lo hiciste a mi hija y eso, no tiene perdón.

- ¡Draco..Snape te ha llenado la cabeza de porquerías!- sollozó la mujer, pero el agarre de Snape, se afianzó.

- ¡Bébetelo!- le dijo y a horcajadas se lo bebió la mujer. Intentó escupir, pero ya había tragado la mayoría.

Draco, le colocó el anillo a Hermione en la mano, antes de que comenzaran ambas mujeres, a cambiar de forma. Al terminar, Draco desaparecía y Voldemort entraba en aquella sala.

- Muy bien..veo que has logrado despertarla Severus- mencionó, mirando a Bellatrix bajo el aspecto de Hermione- Ahora...quiero que la asesines.

- Mi señor...

- ¡Mátala!- le ordenó y Bellatrix comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Yo no soy esa sangre sucia! ¡Es ella!- decía, intentando señalar, a Hermione. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Estás delirando. Pero descuida, muy pronto todo se va a terminar.

Severus, apuntó su varita hacia Bellatrix, quien chillaba en el suelo. Hermione sonreía, mientras Snape mantenía la varita en riste.

- ¡Mátala!

- ¡Severus...por favor!- rogó la mujer y por un momento, eso le desconcertó. Su esposa estaba rogándole. Bueno, no su esposa, pero de todas formas tenía su cuerpo. Voldemort ladeó la cabeza y miró a Hermione.

- ¡Mátala tú Lestrange!- ordenó, antes de salirse. Ya conocía a "Bella" y sabía que lo haría. Severus miró a Hermione, mientras ella alzaba su varita.

- Eres una mujer detestable. Por desgracia, yo nunca usaría las maldiciones imperdonables, para asesinar a alguien- dijo Hermione con un suspiro- no quiero ser una escoria y no empezaré ahora.

Hermione, cerró los ojos, mientras la luz verde se observaba en el ambiente. Severus lo había hecho. No era de su agrado, matar a las personas, pero tuvo que hacerlo. A su señor, no le agradaría encontrarse con el cuerpo muerto de Bellatrix, pero por los momentos, debían disfrutar de estar a salvo. Severus, sostuvo la mano de Hermione en el aspecto de Bellatrix y ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar. Bien, podía excusarse diciendo que Hermione, había permitido el escape de Carmille y habían ido tras ella. Quizás no, pero al menos estaban vivos.

Al regresar a la madriguera, todos los presentes se alarmaron al observar a Bellatrix Lestrange junto a Snape. Severus, les explicó, que era Hermione en el cuerpo de Bella. Poco tiempo después, ella había cambiado de apariencia. Ambos, estaban juntos en la habitación. Nadie, debía perturbarles.

Hermione, era abrazada por su esposo, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez, ella sostenía su rostro para esparcir besos sobre él. Ella no dejaba de temblar, mientras Severus sostenía su cuerpo y acariciaba su rostro. Estuvo tan cerca de perderla, que no había tomado en cuenta, el miedo que sintió. Ese miedo, lo abarcaba, en ese preciso momento. Carmille y Sebástian, habían entrado en la habitación con cierta urgencia y abrazaban a su madre. Ella lloraba, mientras depositaba besos sobre su cabeza. También abrazaban a su padre. Iban a ser tiempos muy duros.

Carmille, estaba muy retraída. Muy perturbada. Su madre, enguajaba su rostro, con manchas de sangre ya secas. Se había arrodillado frente a ella y le susurraba que todo estaba bien. La niña no le contestaba y Snape, aseguraba que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Tiempo para curarse. Ginny, volvía a respirar al igual que Harry y Ron. Esa terrible noche se había terminado.

Severus, contempló a Hermione y a Carmille, en la cama. Ambas estaban dormidas. Remus Lupin, caminó hacia él con cierto pesar. Aún habían muchas cosas que debían ser cerradas. Que debían ser concluídas.

- Asesinaste a Lestrange.

- Sí. No tuve alternativa- mencionó Snape, admirando a Hermione- El señor tenebroso quería que asesinara a Hermione. Ella usaba su cuerpo y...

- Lo sé- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa tímida- me lo puedo imaginar. ¿Cómo está Carmille?

- Está nerviosa, pero no puedo culparla. ¿Cómo pudo Lestrange, embrujar a Selene?

- Selene, le dijo que Hermione estaba viva. Fue al caldero chorreante a verificarlo. Estaba disfrazada para que no la reconocieran.

- ¿Cómo...?

- La pequeña se lo dijo a su padre. Es como Harry. Sabe resistirse medianamente al imperius.

Severus suspiró en asentimiento y movió su cabeza, para mirar a la mitad de su familia. Remus colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Deberías descansar Severus. Todos, deberíamos descansar.

- La noche no descansa.

- Pero los días, son muchos- sonrió Lupin y acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Le abrió paso a Sebástian, que entraba en la habitación.

- Es hora de dormir- le dijo Snape, pero Sebástian negó con la cabeza.

- Era mi culpa. Debía protegerla. A Carmille y a Selene...debí protegerlas.

- No es tu culpa Sebástian. Es nuestra.

- ¿Por qué, los adultos siempre se llevan las culpas y solucionan todo con un "es nuestra"?- preguntó el muchacho, de mala forma. Snape, no le contestó.

- No es tu culpa, el hecho de que descuidaras una vez a Carmille. No puedes estar encima de ella todo el tiempo. Es algo lógico.

- Pues estaré encima de ella, aunque sea ilógico o no- comunicó su hermano, antes de subirse a la cama. Severus sonrió a medias y se recordó a sí mismo. Salió de la habitación y observó a su alrededor.

Harry estaba contemplando por la ventana. No podría dormir, sintiendo que las cosas estaban mal. Que habían peligros, aún sueltos por aquellas veredas.

- Buenas noches, Potter- le dijo Snape.

- Buenas noches profesor Snape- antes de verlo irse, Harry se dio la vuelta para hablarle- ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Está mejor- le contestó Snape sin voltearse.

- ¿No la dejará seguir sufriendo, no es así?- le comentó el joven ya un adulto. Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Antes, tendría que morir yo.

- Pues, mida sus pasos. No me pregunte como o algo similar, pero usted, es muy importante para Hermione. No le permita, derramar lágrimas sobre su tumba. Ni siquiera, sobre la de sus hijos.

Severus asintió sin decir palabra alguna y se perdió en la oscuridad de aquella madriguera. Harry, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.


	13. Despertar

Hermione suspiraba, mientras abría sus ojos. Sus dos hijos, estaban en esa cama. Ambos, despertaban junto a ella. Mantenían en sus rostros, enormes sonrisas, aunque ella sólo mantuviera el temor en su corazón.

- Buenos días, mis queridos amores- dijo Hermione, acariciándoles las cabezas a sus hijos- ¿Me dan unos besos?

Ambos niños le dieron un beso a su madre, antes de levantarse. Los pequeños miraron a su alrededor. Hermione, sonreía, mientras se mantenía en la cama.

- ¿Y papá?- preguntó Sebástian.

- Vendrá muy pronto, seguramente- mencionó Hermione y ambos jovencitos, salieron de la habitación.

Ella, había cerrado los ojos nuevamente. Sin quererlo o quizás, saberlo, se había quedado dormida una vez más. Había estado la mitad de la noche, meditando y velando por sus hijos. Había sido poco, lo que pudo dormir.

A mitad de su descanso, le pareció que alguien le acariciaba el cabello. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y, se encontró con su esposo.

- ¿Quieres un beso, tú también?- sonrió Hermione y Snape frunció el ceño por unos segundos, antes de recibir el beso de su esposa.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Snape y Hermione, asentía con una sonrisa.

- Mucho mejor de lo que creí...

Hermione se acomodó en la cama, de forma juguetona. Severus sonrió, mientras ella se apartaba los cabellos del rostro. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplándose el uno al otro. Se habían dicho tantas palabras, que sólo querían permanecer allí sin hablarse. Sus hijos habían entrado en la habitación, para saludar a su padre. Carmille, tenía su cabeza en las piernas de su padre. Severus le acariciaba el cabello, mientras Sebástian y Hermione conversaban.

- ¿Estás bien Carmille?- suspiraba su padre. Carmille movió su rostro, para contemplarlo y asintió lentamente- Lamento, que hayas tenido que vivir lo que viviste en ese lugar.

- No importa. Al final, pudimos salir. Mamá nos rescató.

- Mamá, pudo morir en su intento- meditó Snape, con su mano sobre la cabeza de ella- Pudimos, morir todos.

- ¿Y qué hubiésemos hecho?- preguntó la jovencita, levántadose.

- No lo sé. Pero no debemos pensarlo más. Al menos, están todos bien...

- ¿Y tú, papá? ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien, supongo- le dijo él, con un beso en su frente- Creo que la señora Potter, quería que bajaran, para mostrarles algo. Ve con ella- le indicó Snape y la joven asintió.

Hermione y Severus, se quedaron solos en la habitación. Con una sonrisa, ella se acomodó en la cama, mientras admiraba el lugar. La madriguera era pequeña, pero acojedora en cierto sentido. Se sentó frente a Severus, quien estaba sentado en una silla frente a la cama. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y se sentó en sus piernas. Sonriente, ella le observaba.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus?- Preguntó y el hombre asintió, jugando con uno de sus rizos. Seguía, sin saber mentirle- No estás bien, lo sé.

- Una vez que el señor tenebroso, descubra el cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange, nosotros.

Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios y Severus, se vio obligado a callar. Con un suspiro, ella se inclinó sobre su esposo y con una sonrisa, le habló.

- Pero no tiene por qué encontrarlo. Si tú pudieras traer algo que le perteneciera, yo podría fingir ser, esa bruja. Así, nadie sospecharía.

- ¡Ser Lestrange! ¿Estás segura de algo como eso? ¡El señor tenebroso podría convocarte! Lestrange, era su adoración. Él incluso...

- Descuida, todo va a salir bien. Es sólo que...no quiero perder a mis hijos.

- Lo intentaré- dijo Snape, no muy convencido. Ella suspiró en asentimiento y le besó. Ambos permanecieron largos minutos, besándose. Hermione, acariciaba su pecho, por encima de su túnica- Pero me será muy complejo, tratar de verte por encima del cuerpo de Lestrange.

- Las trasnformaciones serán pasajeras supongo- dijo ella, entre sus labios- aunque, eso sucedió en el campo de Quiddicth.

- Así es. Y pienso, que el señor tenebroso creera particularmente extraño, que esté junto a "Bellatrix" la mitad del tiempo.

- No tiene por qué enterarse.

- Asistirás a las reuniones del señor tenebroso.

- Estaremos juntos.

Snape suspiró, probando los labios de su esposa. Disipar, la imagen de la preocupación creciente en su cabeza. Disipar la imagen del fracaso, de la muerte. Alejar de sus ojos, la imagen de su esposa, muriendo.

- Severus, te amo- sonrió Hermione, en medio de uno de sus besos.

- Yo también la amo. Mi esposa...

Ambos, permanecieron en silencio, sosteniéndose. Hermione volvió a sonreír y permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Severus, sabía lo que hacía. Atesorar los momentos y luego mirar, cuanto habían alcanzado. Juntos.

- Catorce años. ¿No es mucho?

- ¿Me está pidiendo divorcio?- sonrió él.

- Los papeles podrían decir que sí, pero dudo que mi corazón siga la moción.

Con una sonrisa, el hombre observó a la mujer sobre sus piernas. Su esposa, a veces decía incoherencias. De todas formas, tenía razón. Habían pasado catorce años juntos y no habían estúpidos roces ni rivalidades entre ellos. Hermione permaneció un tiempo más, sobre su cuerpo, antes de regresar a la cama.

- Es hora de despertar, Severus.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Las pesadillas se acaban hoy.

Severus Snape, se levantó de la silla y le dio un último beso a su esposa, antes de salir por la puerta y dejarla sola. Ella, contempló la habitación, mientras acariciaba la cama donde había dormido. La vida, era complicada, pero era suya. Al final de cuentas, tenía eso que siempre deseó y más que eso. Su familia y su esposo.

Los podía perder, cierto. Sin embargo, había aprendido tanto, que esperaba poder usarlo para su protección. Había aprendido a ver más allá y nunca guiarse por las apariencias. A no temerle a los retos y a enfrentarlos. A dar ese pequeño paso, aunque no significara nada. Algún día, harían un camino. Eso amaba de su esposo. Todas las lecciones que le daba. Incluyendo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de sus años académicos. Insultos o no. La hizo fuerte, la hizo independiente. La sacó de las pesadillas y a su manera, le brindó amor. Y ella le dio frutos. Le dio dos hermosos hijos.

Era hora de despertar y verlo. Era hora, de jugar a la realidad y olvidarse de las fantasías. Por Carmille y Sebástian. Incluso por ella y Severus.


	14. Bellatrix Granger

Severus había partido y Hermione, sólo deseaba que tuviera suerte. Ginny Potter, estaba contemplando el tranquilo día, mientras bebía una taza de té con ella. Harry y Ron, se habían ido al ministerio. Desde que Arthur Weasley, había mencionado que Hermione estaba viva, tenían que estar al pendiente, de las últimas novedades sobre ella.

Entre tanto, Luna y Neville Longbottom, habían decidido montar una guardia sobre los hijos de Hermione. Luna, había decidido quedarse con Carmille y Neville, con Sebástian. Habían regresado a Hogwarts. Dumbledore los requería.

Su esposo, regresó tiempo después. Había ocultado el cadáver de Lestrange y regresaba con algunas pertenencias de la mujer. Su varita por ejemplo y otros enseres, que le servirían para realizar una vasta dotación de pociones multijugos.

Ambos, le explicaron a la orden, lo que planificaban hacer. Hermione, contó con el aval de Dumbledore, para ser Bellatrix Lestrange. Por supuesto, Severus, le comentó a él, que había asesinado a la mujer.

Severus se había quedado dormido en el sofá del salón en la madriguera. Soñaba, con su propia muerte. Como la describía su hija. Se desangraba, caía al suelo lentamente. Sentía en su garganta, el sabor metálico de la sangre y la asfixiante respiración. La asfixiante necesidad de respirar.

Despertó, nervioso. Notó, que estaba solo en el lugar. Se preguntó si seguía soñando, o si en realidad, estaba soñando. Con un suspiro, se acomodó en el sofá y contempló el lugar.

La casa de los Weasleys sin duda, tenía el espacio necesario para la familia, aunque no lo pareciera. No era un lugar muy ostentoso, pero parecía que se podía vivir bien en ella.

Caminó lentamente, alrededor de ella. Colocó sus manos, en los polvorientos muebles y trató, de dejarse absorber por ellos. Tantas cosas, que él deseaba vivir. Ser feliz, aunque sólo fuera una persona más de la población. Así fuera, un Weasley.

Hermione había regresado a la enorme casa. Con una sonrisa, abrazaba a su esposo mientras él, le daba la espalda. Apoyó, su cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor de pociones.

- Hola, mi amor...- le dijo ella y él, suspiró.

- ¿Dónde están, Carmille y Sebástian?- preguntó él y Hermione, ladeó la cabeza con un suspiro.

- Ellos, están con Luna y Neville. Los cuidarán, mientras tú y yo...

- ¿¡Cuidarlos!?- dijo, volviéndose para mirarla- ¡No quiero que ellos, cuiden a mis hijos!

- Severus, tienes que entenderlo. Están en peligro. Ya saben que estuvimos aquí, volverán por ellos.

Snape, meditó lo que su esposa mencionaba. Cierto, que ellos ya habían descubierto su ubicación. De todas formas, él no deseaba arriesgar a sus hijos y someterlos a el estres del sigilo y la necesidad de ocultarse. Eso, era para él.

- Severus...

- Hermione, no lo pienso discutir contigo- bramó el hombre- Traeme a mis hijos, a esta casa.

- Pues con Luna, se quedan- Dijo Hermione con autoritarismo y conmenzó a subir las escaleras. Antes de poder moverse, Severus sostenía uno de sus brazos.

- Ellos, podrían asesinarlos.

- Están más seguros allá, que aquí. Junto a nosotros. Tú, los verás en Hogwarts. Yo, no sé como los veré.

Ella estaba llorando y lo podía sentir en su voz. La obligó a mirarle. Tantas lágrimas derramadas, innecesariamente. Eso, no iba a resolver ningún dilema existencia. Si es que, era un dilema existencial o no.

- Hermione...

- ¡No, yo ya no quiero...! ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto!

- Les dijiste adiós por poco tiempo. Estarán contigo una vez más, lo sé. Muy pronto, estaremos juntos.

- ¡Los "muy pronto", no encajan con nosotros! ¡Sólo déjame...!

- No pienso hacer eso- le dijo Snape con una sonrisa- si le dices adiós, lo diremos juntos. Duele menos de esa forma.

Le abrazó, mientras ella se aferraba a él. El sol, muy pronto caería. Muy pronto, ese día pasaría. Un día más, sin sus hijos. Un día más,enfrascados en esa deprimente situación. Severus, la acompañó hasta la habitación. Hermione estaba en la cama, contemplando a la nada, mientras Snape le acariciaba el cabello.

- Serás Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿Estás segura de ello?

- Yo... no estoy segura. Ya no sé, qué hacer.

Severus, se inclinó sobre Hermione, quien le daba la espalda. Hermione, se movió en la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, para mirarlo. Con una sonrisa, Severus le hablaba a su esposa.

- Entender, que te amamos- le confesó el hombre- No podemos rendirnos ahora. Ya nos deshicimos de Lestrange. Sólo falta...

- Quien tú Sabes- comentó ella y Severus, asintió en silencio- si Harry no ha podido, ¿Qué te hace pensar que...?

- Hay una diferencia, entre Potter y yo. Potter es su muerte y yo, su mano derecha. Ambos, podríamos...

Hermione sonrió, creyendo sus palabras un chiste. Severus negó con la cabeza y sostuvo el rostro de Hermione, para que le mirara.

- No será fácil, pero se hará. Tienes que creerlo...

- Amo, a mi soñador esposo...

Snape suspiró, cuando Hermione se inclinaba, apoyándose sobre sus codos, para besarle. Sonreía, mientras Severus, no entendía sus reacciones. Hermione se separó de él y le contempló, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer.

- Debes ser tú, pero cada día, me siento más atraída.

- Pues, seguramente es por que usted, Granger, está teniendo cambios de humor.

- No estoy embarazada- rió ella.

Su esposa continuó riendo, mientras desabotonaba el saco. Lo arrojó a un lado y contempló a su esposo. Estaba tenso. Ella, volvió a reírse.

- ¿No te gustaría...?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Hacer el amor en este lugar? En lo principal...con tantas personas aquí adentro...

- Un hechizo puede solucionar eso. Dos, en realidad...- dijo ella, descubriendo el pecho de su esposo.

- Déjame adivinar. Uno para cerrar la puerta y el otro, silenciador.

- Más o menos. ¿Tiene una idea mejor, señor Severus?

Severus alzó su brazo y señaló la puerta. Enseguida, se escuchó el sonido del pestillo, cerrándose. Volvió a mover su brazo y pronto, no se escuchó nada a su alrededor y una última vez, y las luces desaparecieron.

Con una suave sonrisa, Hermione besaba a Snape. Él por su parte, estaba concentrado eb acariciarla. Se movían rítimicamente, mientras Hermione se aferraba a las sábanas, bajo ella. En muy poco tiempo, ambos estaban en el clímax. Hermione, despegaba los labios mientras, su esposo, se derrumbaba sobre ella.

- Severus...- dijo ella, cuando el encantamiento se hubiera roto, aún bajo su esposo.

- ¿Mmm?- dijo, acomodándose sobre ella, para mirarla.

- Bésame.

Mucho tiempo después, ella despertó a su lado. Severus, estaba dormido, como había terminado. Boca abajo. Ella sonrió y le acarició el cabello, antes de contemplar el techo de aquel cuarto. Iba a ser, Bellatrix Lestrange. Y su esposo, estaría junto a una mujer que no era ella. Se vería en el espejo y recordaría, ese fantasma que empezaría a formar parte, de su pasado más oscuro. Era, para acosarla. Para recordarle, que le había asesinado.

Con los ojos cerrados, trató de imaginarse a sí misma, en las reuniones del señor tenebroso. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Snape, que seguía dormido. Si él lo había logrado, ella sería fuerte y lo lograría. Admiró, fuera de las sábanas, su marca tenebrosa. Ella, tendría una idéntica, en su brazo.

Se mantuvo pensativa, hasta que sonrió. Su esposo, había estirado un brazo y lo dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo. Severus, despertó ligeramente. Ella, sonrió.

- Vuelve a dormir, está bien...

No contestó y cerró los ojos una vez más. Antes de que Hermione, pensara dormirse, Severus le hablaba.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Sólo estoy pensando- Seré Lestrange. La esposa de Rodolphus y Severus Snape.

- Yo mantendré a raya a Rodolphus- le dijo y se acomodó en la cama, acercando a Hermione hacia él.

- Buenas noches Hermione- suspiró, junto a ella.

- Buenas noches Severus.


	15. Sebástian, capitán

Hermione, comenzaba a despertarse lentamente y con una sonrisa. Su esposo, seguía dormido y tenía una perfecta vista, de la mayor parte de su anatomía. Se movió en la cama, hasta estar boca abajo y lo contempló con una sonrisa suave. Adoraba, verlo dormir aunque, sonase increíblemente cursi e infantil. La mujer, permaneció en esa posición, mientras contemplaba a su esposo. ¡Sí, que le costaba levantarse!

Se movió entre las sábanas, hasta posarse encima de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a acariciar su rostro con sus uñas. Severus, despertó de inmediato.

- Se me acabaron las ideas- suspiró ella, ante el confundido rostro de él. Snape, no tuvo otra opción que sonreírle.

- Hubieses comenzado por "quiero sexo"- mencionó y ella, se rió. Quiso bajarse, pero él, no se lo permitió.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?- preguntó y ella, le miró con confusión. ¿Por qué quería saber eso? Asintió en silencio y el hombre, cerró los ojos por unos pequeños segundos.

- Hoy, tendrás que ser Lestrange. No sé, cómo va a reaccionar Carmille cuando te vea.

Ella lo pensó también. Carmille, había estado terriblemente aterrada, ante ella. Seguramente, tendría una reacción negativa por la misma circunstancia. Con un suspiro, su rostro se enserió y se frunció en preocupación. Severus miró en otra dirección, mientras pensaba. Podría, generar un problema familiar, si Carmille no se adaptaba al cambio.

- Lo averiguaremos pronto- dijo Hermione y Snape la besó con delicadeza- Vamos, besador empedernido, tenemos que levantarnos.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea, para separarte de mí? Quizás así, te deje ir.

Hermione se inclinó, hasta estar cerca del oído del hombre. Con una sonrisa y una voz suave, le habló.

- Estoy embarazada de Ronald Weasley.

- Es suficiente- le contestó Snape y la soltó. Hermione rió, mientras se enrollaba una de las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo.

Snape, permaneció en la cama. Luego de un corto tiempo reflexivo, se levantó para comenzar a vestirse. A medio vestir, Hermione salía del baño con una sonrisa. Se sentó junto a Snape, quien se colocaba los pantalones.

- Sebástian sabrá hoy, si es miembro del equipo o no. Me encataría tanto, verlo.

- Quizás, podamos hacer algo- suspiró el hombre y Hermione terminó de colocarse la camisa. Luego de eso, se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- ¡Espero que sí!

Ambos, bajaron hasta el salón. Estaban reunidos allí, Tonks y Remus. Al verlos, ambos sonrieron. Sólo Hermione, les devolvió el gesto. Estaban allí, haciendo guardia de rutina. Severus, le dio un beso a su esposa y se marchó a Hogwarts. Ella, como siempre, se quedaba en casa.

Tonks, se sentó junto a ella. Hermione, necesitaba distracción y supuso, que una buena charla le haría , se tomaban un té, mientras dialogaban. Por supuesto, Hermione estaba más abstraída de lo normal. Ella, sería Lestrange. Muy pronto, tendría más obligaciones que placeres. Y eso, su esposo lo sabía con exactitud.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Veo, que Snape se quedó contigo anoche. ¿Está todo bien, entre ustedes?

- Sí, todo está bien. Bueno, exceptuando que estará casado con Bellatrix Lestrange. Pero de resto, todo marcha bien.

- Entiendo.

Tonks suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. Con una sonrisa suave, colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, intentando animarle. Ella, ladeó la cabeza y suspirando un suave "gracias" le agradeció por el gesto. Remus, secundó la moción y trató de infringirle ánimos a la joven.

En el camino, Severus Snape, se encontraba con su hijo Sebástian. Llevaba su indumentaria de quiddicths y al ver a su padre, esbozó una sonrisa. Severus, se detuvo y le contempló con otra sonrisa, antes de hablarle.

- ¿Al campo?

- Sí, decidirán hoy, los puestos. Creo, que lograré ser el buscador.

- Eso espero- meditó Snape- a tu madre, quizás, le enorgullecería tener al buscador estrella. Aunque, Gryffindor.

- Estaría complacido de igual manera- Harry Potter, aparecía en el umbral y sonreía. Scorpius, asintió y continuó su camino hacia el campo.

- Pues eso pienso, Potter. ¿Algún motivo en especial, que requiera su visita?

- Dumbledore. Me pidió, que no descuidara a la hija de Draco Malfoy, ni a sus hijos. Me temo, que nos veremos muy seguido.

- ¿Para qué, cuidar a Selene Malfoy?

- Teme que la embrujen una vez más, así que, los aurores cuidamos de los niños.

- Entonces, que se divierta como niñero- le mencionó Snape, con una sonrisa escueta y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de clases.

Ese día, no tenía clases con sus hijos. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tenían pociones. Supo, por Selene, que Carmille iba al campo también. Esperaba, tener buenos resultados. Aunque, sería particularmente extraño, que sus dos hijos se enfrentaran como buscadores. Con una sonrisa suave, se imaginaba a su madre, tratando de separarlos cuando alguno de los dos, perdiera un encuentro.

Meditó y recordó, que Hermione quería enterarse de las posiciones de sus hijos. Con un suspiro, comenzó a idear la forma de llevarla al castillo. No la transformaría en Bella, para que todos se alarmaran. Mientras pensaba, Tonks entraba en el despacho.

- ¿Qué quieres, Nymphadora?

- Decirle a mi esposo, que he venido a ver a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Tu esposo, no es Remus Lupin?

- No seas tonto- mencionó ella con una sonrisa y se acercaba al hombre receloso- yo sé, quién es mi esposo.

- ¡Nympha...Hermione!- dijo, de pronto y Tonks, asintió con suavidad- ¿¡Qué creías que hacías!? ¡Por poco, me veo obligado a usar mi varita sobre ti!

- Quería sorprenderte.

- Lo has conseguido.

- Vengo a ver a mis hijos. ¿Están en el campo?

Severus asintió y ambos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de Quiddicth. Hermione suspiraba, mientras esperaba no cambiar de apariencia y generar un inconveniente. Se detuvieron en unas gradas apartadas y, allí se sentaron.

Sebástian sostenía su escoba, mientras el capitán próximo a retirarse, anunciaba los puestos. Hermione, se paró de golpe cuando nombraban a su hijo capitán. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no era malo jugando. Pero, ¿capirán? Snape, sin embargo, sonrió.

El joven, estaba lleno de alegría cuando escuchaba la moción. Hermione no podía entenderlo. Apenas, conocían a su hijo y ¿ya lo hacían capitán? No tenía algo en contra, pero se sentía extraño.

El capitán saliente, proclamó a Sebástian como nuevo director del equipo y los demás, le observaron entre aplausos. Bueno, no parecía haber, algo anormal en eso. En el caso de Carmille, la hicieron buscador, pero tenía un suplente. Por supuesto, en caso de temores a las alturas como el pasado. Selene sonreía, mientras a ella la hacían guardameta. Ambas, estaban felices de estar en el equipo, aunque su hija seguía con temores a las alturas.

Los muchachos, regresaron a la entrada de Hogwarts y allí, se encontraron con Snape y con ella. Severus, le indicó a sus hijos, que ella era Tonks. Estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, pero tenía ciertas dudas. Bien, la paranoia al acecho.

Hermione y él, se quedaron en su despacho. Muy pronto, su esposa, perdió la apariencia que tenía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus hijos pudieron verla. Hermione sonrió, abrazando a sus pequeños, mientras Snape les observaba desde el escritorio. La chimenea, era el único sonido que se oía en aquel despacho.

Los niños, se quedaron dormidos. Estaban estresados y exhaustos con las prácticas. Hermione, los acomodó en la cama y los cobijó. Los miró a ambos, mientras su esposo caminaba hacia ella. Hizo lo mismo. Los miró y luego, observó a Hermione. Ella, mientras estaba de pie, se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Snape y ella, negó lentamente con la cabeza- has bebido demasiadas pociones, tienes que descansar.

Le ayudó a sentarse en la silla que él, solía utilizar. Hermione permaneció allí, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada. Snape, estaba sentado en el escritorio, acariciándole la cabeza a su esposa enferma. Bebía demasiadas pociones multijugos. Seguramente, estaba sufriendo a causa de ello.

Ella, permaneció en silencio mientras Severus continuaba a su lado. La desesperación, la estaba consumiendo de mala forma. Muy pronto, se iba a sentir tan mal como sospechaba que estaba sucediéndole. Se levantó de la silla y se tambaleó, ligeramente. Snape, la sostuvo y en muy poco tiempo, se sintió preocupado. Se imaginó, que Hermione seguía enfermándose paulatinamente.

- Severus yo... creo que- mencionó, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza, ante un mareo terrible. Snape, la sostuvo, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento en definitivo.

Sólo escuchaba, vagamente, las voces de sus hijos. Estaba en algo blando y alguien estaba a su lado, acompañándola. Intentó abrir los ojos y, consiguió lograrlo, unos minutos después. Lentamente, pudo mover sus párpados.

- Hermione- era su esposo y estaba a un lado de ella en la madriguera. Remus y Tonks, estaban a un lado de ella.

- ¿Qué...sucedió?

- Convulsionaste- dijo él, con pesar y ella se sorprendió abiertamente.

- ¿Convulsioné?

- Sí y luego, perdiste el conocimiento.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y observó los preocupados rostros de Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley, a un lado de la cama. ¿Cómo había convulsionado? Ella se había sentido perfecta. Quiso hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca.

- Estás enferma- le dijo Snape y ella, negó con la cabeza en un suave movimiento.

- Yo no estoy enferma, no puedo estarlo...


	16. La caída de Hermione y Rodolphus

Severus permaneció junto a Hermione, mientras ella estaba en la cama. Estaba enferma y en definitiva, debía preocuparse. Con un suspiro de frustración, permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, junto a ella. Hermione apenas respiraba y no podía verlo con claridad. Estaba empeorando conforme, pasaban las horas.

Harry, la visitaba constantemente. Dumbledore, había hecho una aparición dentro y había solicitado, la presencia de un medimago. Ya habían mencionado, que estaba enfermándose. Sin embargo, jamás creyó que fuera tan violento.

Logró hablar con ella por un tiempo muy corto. Ella sonreía y él, nunca entendía por qué lo hacía, en las circunstancias atenuantes. Severus, pidió que sus hijos, no se enteraran del suceso. Debían mantenerlo en secreto, hasta determinar qué sucedía.

se quedó en la cama, junto a ella. Hermione, había esbozado una sonrisa y así, se había dormido. Con paciencia, le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella, había vomitado y sangrado en ese momento. Estaba desesperado y sólo podía, susurrarle que permaneciera junto a él. que no abandonara a sus hijos.

Para Dumbledore, el tema era muy delicado. Severus, había asesinado a Bellatrix Lestrange y la había hecho desaparecer del plano. Seguramente, muy pronto, alguien lo sabría. Meditando, se imaginó que Rodolphus Lestrange, comenzaría a preguntarse por su esposa. Hermione, debía fingir ser ella o, la situación se complicaría irremediablemente.

Lo conversó con Snape y el hombre, se mostró aprehensivo. Su plan, era darle de beber a Hermione, poción multijugos con la imagen líquida de Bellatrix. Invitaría a Rodolphus a verla y le confesaría que estaba herida, enferma de muerte. Eso, lo mantendría alejado.

Severus sin embargo, discernió de esa opinión. Al saberse, que su esposa estaba enferma, Rodolphus no querría separase de ella. Dumbledore asintió, pero al menos serviría para indicar que ella estaba viva. Y en eso, tenía razón.

Tuvo que cooperar y así lo hizo. Le dio a Hermione, esa poción y en poco tiempo, ella cambió de aspecto. Sólo faltaba, convocar a Rodolphus.

Desapareció de la habitación y se reagrupó en aquella oscura casa. La casa de los Lestrange, no era tan ostentosa como la mansión Malfoy, pero era algo similar en esencia. Rodolphus Lestrange, se mostró abiertamente sorprendido ante la visita.

- Si buscas a mi mujer...

- No la busco a ella- le cortó Snape- vengo a hablarte de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, que concierne a mi esposa?- preguntó el hombre con una mueca de odio. Snape, permaneció inmutable.

- Hay algo, que debes ver.

Rodolphus le observó con cierto odio y luego, asintió a la aparición conjunta. En cuanto, observó a su esposa, sobre la cama, se sorprendió abiertamente. Severus, sólo deseaba que la personificación durara lo suficiente.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a mi esposa?- preguntó, con una voz suave. Casi perceptible. Severus, ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca desdén.

- Está herida de muerte- musitó, intentando parecer convencido.

-¿¡Herida de muerte!?- graznó, con sorpresa.

Mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella, con pasos torpes, ella había comenzado a murmurar. Snape, se sorprendió, ante lo peligroso que eso podía resultar. Se mantuvo, sin mostrar que eso le preocupaba. Podía ser peligroso.

Severus, escuchó como Hermione lo llamaba. Rodolphus ladeó la cabeza en su dirección y él, sólo pudo permanecer en silencio. Ella, comenzaba a despertarse lentamente. Rodolphus se acercó a Snape y pretendía sostenerlo de las solapas de su túnica.

- Severus, mis hijos...

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿de qué hijos...?

- Está delirando- mencionó Snape y Rodolphus no le creyó.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa, Severus?

Snape no le contestó y le obligó a salir de la habitación. Rodolphus le observó con odio y pretendía usar su varita sorbe él. Jadeaba y su respiración estaba acelerada. Severus le observó con ironía y el hombre, bajó la varita muy pronto.

- ¿Morirá?- preguntó, derrotado. Severus no sabía, qué contestarle.

- Espero que no- dijo y eso, era para Hermione- No debes regresar, Lestrange necesita descansar...

- ¿¡Por qué no puedo regresar, a ver a mi esposa!?

- ¡Los aurores saben que está herida, la matarán en cualquier momento!

- ¡Con más razón, me quedaré con ella!

- ¡No seas imbécil. Debes mantenerte alejado, no sabes qué podría suceder! ¡Yo cuidaré de Bellatrix!

- ¡No confío en ti...!

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo- retó Snape y Rodolphus, apretó la varita con rabia. Severus, se imaginó a sí mismo, siendo hechizado por él. Pero no, no sucedió. El hombre, pareció entrar en sus casillas y asintió con un gruñido.

- Bien, protégela. Y si le haces algo, juro que...

- Bellatrix, no tiene interés para mí- dijo, ladeando la cabeza. ¡La transformación, podía ceder!

- Me despediré de ella.

No lo pudo evitar, Rodolphus había entrado en la habitación y, había besado a su esposa. Debió, reprimir los sentimientos que florecieron en su interior; al verlo. El hombre, cruzó el pasillo y desapareció frente a Snape. Justo en ese momento, Hermione comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto. Muy pronto, sólo estaban él y ella.

Suspirando, continuó con los cuidados. Hermione no respondía a sus llamados ni a las pociones que le brindaba. Estaba muy débil y tenía una ligera fiebre. Estaba desesperado, intentando mantenerse fuerte. Hermione, le había apegado a ella de una forma muy destructiva. La necesitaba y no estaba dispuesta a cedérsela; ni a la muerte.

- Eres mía y te quedarás a mi lado- le susurró él y le apreció, que ella sonreía suavemente. Con una sonrisa suave, continuó acariciándole el cabello.

Mientras lo hacía, Hermione había despertado. Le observó lentamente y Snape, sonrió con naturalidad. Era muy poco común, verle hacerlo. Sólo, con ella y con sus hijos.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, pero en realidad no sabía el motivo. Quizás, eso deseaba. Ella, no respondió, pero sí hizo un gesto que entendió perfectamente. Con una sonrisa, le dio un beso. Ella sonrió a medias y continuó observándole. severus, apenas se atrevía a parpadear.

- Severus...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero....que me mates...

Snape se levantó de golpe y la contempló con sorpresa. Sudaba frío, mientras Hermione le contemplaba con seriedad. No estaba jugando ni deliraba; al parecer. Ladeó la cabeza y negó con rápidez.

- No quiero, morirme por esta enfermedad y sólo soy...una carga para ti. Mátame por favor...


	17. Abrir los ojos

Severus continuó observando el rostro pétreo de su esposa. Ella, quería que acabara con su vida, pero él era incapáz de hacer algo como eso. Se negó rotúndamente, mientras ella esperaba por un hechizo mortal.

- No voy a matarte- le dijo el hombre y Hermione, ladeó la cabeza. No podía llorar, así que las lágrimas se estancaban en sus párpados y ojos, sin tener escapatoria.

- No quiero, que mis hijos me vean de esta forma y sufran por mí- mencionó y Snape, se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

- Te curaré...- dijo, desesperado- pero, no te asesinaré, por que tú desees rendirte.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y Severus, negó con la cabeza. Apartó las varitas de ella y las colocó en la mesilla de noche. La mujer negó con la cabeza y pretendía tomarlas. De todas formas, Snape se lo impidió.

- ¡Quiero que me mates!- le gritó, con todas las fuerzas que pudo conseguir. Severus, volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Grita todo lo que desees. Te amo y te quedarás conmigo. Así, te vea morir yo mismo, en esta cama.

Ella, frustrada, continuaba llorando. Ginny Weasley, había ido a verla y suspiraba con nerviosismo, mientras ella seguía decaída. Entraba, en depresión. Aún así, su esposo no se despegaba de ella y no le permitía dejarse vencer. Ella, permanecería con su amiga hasta que volviera a levantarse. Debía hacerlo. Debía superar la enfermedad de su madre.

Esa noche, sus hijos nohabían podido verla. No entendían, por qué les habían negado la visita a su madre, así que lo averiguarían. Carmille, había subido las escaleras con mucho cuidado y, había entre abierto la puerta. Allí, en la cama, estaba su padre. Estaba aferrado a algo, con su cabeza junto a una mano. ¿De quién podría ser?

Al mirar mejor, Carmille comprendió lo que sucedía. Soltó un gemido y eso, atrajo la atención de su padre. Carmille, había descubierto su secreto. Por supuesto, la jovencita había entrado en una nueva crisis. Su madre, estaba muy mal. Se le veía a distancia. Severus, cubrió su boca y le pidió que no se lo mencionara a su hermano. Ella, asintió en silencio, con gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus pómulos.

- Va a estar bien, ella va a curarse- le dijo, pero no podía creérselo del todo. Ese día, Rodolphus quiso entrar en esa habitación, pero Snape se negó. No debía hacerle beber a Hermione, más pociones multijugos.

Ese día, Hermione había recuperado conciencia y observaba a su alrededor. Con un suspiro suave, había tomado la varita y planificaba hacerlo por sí misma. Severus, había entrado en la habitación y le había arrancado la varita a su esposa. La contemplaba con sorpresa mientras ella, sólo suplicaba que acabara con su dolor. Snape, se sentó en la cama y la abrazó con firmeza, mientras ella sollozaba.

Se había dormido y él, permanecía a su lado sin atreverse a separase de ella. Suspirando, la cobijó y continuó cuidándola. Hermione, había comenzado a despertarse, cuando él deseaba quedarse dormido. La contempló con una sonrisa y ella, hizo lo mismo.

- Perdóname- le dijo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Sólo, no te atrevas a dejarme...- suspiró y ella, sonrió nuevamente.

- He sido una tonta. He olvidado que tengo hijos y tengo esposo- mencionó y las lágrimas le hicieron compañía- pero, estoy tan cansada.

- Tanto o más que yo, pero aquí me mantendré. Necesitamos estar...convencidos de lo que vamos a hacer y de lo que somos.

Hermione asintió en silencio y Snape, le dio un beso. Hermione cerró los ojos por un corto segundo y volvió a abrirlos con suavidad. Sonriendo, le acarició el rostro a su esposo, que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

- Necesitaba abrir los ojos, para verte. Para entenderlo.

- Te agradezco, que te arrepintieras. No sabes, cuan difícil es escuchar a tu esposa, pidiéndote que acabes con su vida.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Imposible- sonrió él y ella le dio otro beso.

Volvió a dormirse y él, suspirando, decidió que era hora de descansar también. Se sentó en un sillón que habían colocado a su lado y permaneció allí, mirándola, hasta que se quedó dormido. Carmille, había prometido no decírselo a su hermano. En realidad, temía que él tomara una reacción como la vivida en el hospital. Seguramente, podía repetirse.

Esa noche, no hubo mayor cambio. Severus, despertaba en algunos momentos, pero Hermione seguía dormida. Esperaba, que mejorara con el tiempo. En realidad, debía hacerlo o él, podría perecer con ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a intentar dormirse. Debía hacerlo o, también enfermaría.

Al amanecer, Hermione parecía tener un humor distinto. Mejoraba en eso y él, parecía esperanzado por ello. Su hija, estaba a su lado, mientras su madre la peinaba como siempre. Sebástian, seguía en la oscuridad, pretendiendo que su madre sólo dormía en la habitación. Con un suspiro, Carmille, intentaba no llorar. Por su puesto, Severus siempre le aconsejaba y le decía que todo iba a terminar bien.

Permaneció cuidando de Hermione, mientras ella intentaba levantarse de la cama. No sabía, qué implicaciones podía tener el hacerlo, pero ella deseaba levantarse. Severus, había impulsado en ella; nuevas energías. Él, se detuvo a su lado e intentó ayudarla a caminar. Pero, Hermione, estaba inservible. Sus pies, no atendían a sus deseos y, no podía levantarse de la cama en donde estaba recluída.

No podía entender, qué clase de enfermedad atacaba a su esposa. De todas formas, intentó encontrarle nombre y cura. Por supuesto, Remus, estaba agraciado con serle de utilidad. Tonks, se había ofrecido para cuidarle, mientras ellos intentaban curarla. Hermione, necesitaba descanso y mucha paciencia. No podían permitir, que ella se deprimiese. Eso, podía empeorarla. Como, se podía evidenciar en momentos anteriores.

Carmille, permaneció en la habitación, mientras su madre leía un libro sobre la historia de la magia. Había decidido, entretener a su madre, estudiando juntas. Eso, parecía ser muy útil y podía mantener su mente distraída. Su hija, sonreía, mientras su madre intentaba recordar toda la teoría para explicársela. Serían, unos días muy largos.


	18. Sueños del pasado

_Hermione sonreía, mientras contemplaba a su pequeño Sebástian. Estaba dormido en la cama y Carmille, estaba muy inquieta. Severus, caminó hacia ella y la pequeña, estiraba los brazos y su madre, sonreía._

- ¿Quieres irte con papá?- suspiraba, mientras Severus la sostenía- ¡Sí...papá llegó!- dijo ella con dulzura, mientras la bebé lo nombraba una y otra vez.

- Descansa, Hermione- suspiró el hombre inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso. Hermione sonreía, mientras la bebé movía las manos.

- ¿Te vas y no me das un beso, cariño?- preguntó ella y Severus, la inclinó para que le diera un beso a su madre- ¡Sí...qué linda! ¡Adiós, adiós!- decía, cuando la bebé se despedía de ella. Cuida bien de tu padre. No dejes, que ninguna mujer se le acerque.

Severus le observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y Hermione, sólo podía sonreírse. La bebé seguía despidiéndose, mientras tocaba el rostro de su padre.

- Sí..a ti te encanta tu padre como a mí.

Al salir, ambos se mantuvieron en el salón. Severus, acunaba a la inquieta Carmille y para cuando lograba dormirla, Hermione y su hijo, estaban dormidos también. Caminó con ella, hasta colocarla en la cama, junto a su madre y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en aquella habitación.

Hermione, durmió unas cuantas horas. Al despertarse, observaba a sus dos hijos, a su lado. Estaban dormidos. Se acomodó en la cama y contempló a su esposo que la miraba con mucha atención. Antes de que pudiera hablar, su pequeño Sebástian, era quien se despertaba.

- Vamos, así, no despertaremos a tu hermana- dijo Hermione, con dulzura y se levantó de la cama.

- Yo cuidaré de Carmille- musitó Snape con una sonrisa suave.

Sus palabras, seguían en su mente. Hermione, había comenzado a abrir los ojos y Carmille, dormía a su lado. Era como si, fuese un sueño futurista. Desde esa instancia, hasta una Carmille mucho mayor.

La joven, comenzaba a abrir los ojos y sonreía al ver a su madre. Ella, le acariciaba el cabello mientras la contemplaba.

- Buenos días, cariño- le dijo su madre y Carmille, se acomodó hasta sentarse.

- Buenos días. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Un poco- comentó su madre y su hija, pudo respirar un poco mejor- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- En Hogwarts. Ginny mintió y dijo, que yo estaba enferma y me iba más tarde. De todas formas, estoy segura, de que no le creyó.

- Seguramente- musitó Hermione, con una sonrisa- ¿Has visto a tu padre?

- Se ha ido muy temprano. Dijo, que te curaría.

- ¿Lo hará?

Su hija asintió en silencio y Hermione, ladeó la cabeza. No sabía, si la enfermedad de su madre era curable o no. De todas formas, su hija parecía esperanzada con el ideal que le ofrecía su padre.

Esa mañana, Hermione permaneció en cama. Carmille y ella intentaron caminar, pero no tenía éxito. Con una sonrisa suave, ella le decía que volvería a intentarlo nuevamente. Una y otra vez, pero parecía no existir resultados.

Severus por su parte, estaba en Hogwarts. Su hijo, Sebástian, le comentaba que Carmille estaba enferma. Él ya sabía, que estaba mintiendo y sabía, que Sebástian entendía que le mentían. La situación, pronto se saldría de sus manos.

No tuvieron éxito, el diagnóstico no era claro. Lupin, de todas formas, acervó que estaría al pendiente de toda novedad. Severus, fue a ver a su esposa y a su hija.

Carmille se había ido con Ginny a Hogwarts. Hermione, contemplaba la ventana desde la cama y sonrió al ver a su esposo, en la puerta.

- ¿Mejor?- le preguntó y Hermione, asintió con una sonrisa suave.

- Soñaba con Carmille- mencionó y Snape, se sentó a su lado- ella, era apenas, una bebita de cuatro años.

- Lo recuerdo. No dejaba de llamarme...

- No y siempre, se despedía de ti antes de irse a dormir- sonrió Hermion y ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla en las piernas de su esposo- ellos, eran muy tiernos como bebés.

- Y tuvieron que crecer- mencionó Snape con una ceja arquedada- Bueno, toda la vida de cambiar pañales y de mimos, tampoco es muy fructífera.

- Tienes razón.

_- ¿Le dices adiós a papá? ¡Sí, te vas a dormir! ¡Qué lindas tus pijamas de osos!- Sonreía su madre, mientras Sebástian caminaba hacia su padre. Sus pasos eran torpes. Desde una silla, Severus esperaba con sus brazos abiertos- ¡Nos vamos a dormir!_

Carmille caminaba también, con un enorme muñeco blanco, similar a un perro. Harry, se lo había regalado. Se chupaba un dedo y miraba a su hermano.

- ¿Quieres mostrarle a papá, tus pijamas?- suspiró Hermione, levantándola del suelo- ¡Son marrones y tienen muñecos!

Ambos bebés, muy pronto se quedaban dormidos. Severus, contemplaba a su esposa, mientras ella les acariciaba la cabeza a ambos. Luego de verlos por un rato, ella regresaba al salón.

- ¡Buenos días, pequeña!- sonreía Hermione, cuando Carmille brincaba en la cama- ¿Ya te quieres levantar? ¡Sí, sí quieres!- sonrió ella con ternura- ¡Busquemos a papá!

Severus, continuaba dormido y ambas, se acostaron en la cama con mucha calma. Hermione, inclinó a Carmille, para que sostuviera los cabellos de Snape entre sus dedos.

- ¿Halarías fuerte? ¿Por mí?

Hermione reía, cuando la bebé parecía captar el mensaje y tiraba de los cabellos de su padre. Severus, despertaba confuso y las miraba a ambas con una sonrisa.

- Sí, muy útil Hermione.

- ¡Ella quería que te despertara!

Hermione sonrió y se inclinó, para tirar del cabello de Snape. Severus, ladeó la cabeza para mirarle con cierta confusión.

- Hace años, que no tengo el placer de ver eso.

- Sí, ha sido muy gracioso.

- Carmille siempre lo hacía y tú, no te quejabas en lo más mínimo.

- Ella- se inclinó un poco, para mirarla- era una bebé y tú, eres una adulta.

- Con alma de bebé- sonrió Hermione y Snape, sonrió con ella.

Muy pronto, Hermione se había dormido. Sin moverse de allí, Severus la cuidaba y no se alejaría de ella hasta encontrarla con bien. También, había empezado a recordar muchas cosas del pasado con sus hijos y su esposa. Cosas, que le encantaba meditar cuando se encontraba tenso. Pequeños momentos, que evocaban de él, sonrisas puras. Muy difícil, pero así era estar casado con Granger y, tener hijos con Granger.


	19. Sonrisas

_Hermione sonreía, mientras mantenía a sus dos bebés dentro del baño. Ambos estaban dentro, junto a su esposo._

- ¡Sí, papá los va a bañar! ¿Me dan sus pijamas? ¡Sí...quítatela Carmi!

Sebástian, intentaba quitarse la pijama con torpeza. Severus, se inclinaba para ayudarle con una sonrisa suave. Hermione, desvestía a Carmille.

- Las pijamas de ositos, las pijamas de perros, las medias- Carmille arrojaba el peluche a un lado- ¡Y el muñeco!

Severus, sostenía a los bebés y los colocaba dentro de la tina. Ambos, jugaban con el agua con avidéz. Hermione, se incinaba para comenzar el baño.

- Cierra tus ojitos mi vida- le decía a Sebástian- el jabón pica mucho.

Esa mañana, Severus shabía despertado con un dolor en su cuello, producto de la espera. Con un suspiro, movió su cabeza para despertarlo y se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Su esposa, no estaba en la cama! Se levantó de un sólo movimiento y observó a sus alrededores. ¿Dónde estaba?

Al salir, observó a su esposa, en el campo de aquella casa. La familia Weasley, tenían un lugar de convivencia, muy placentero. Caminó hacia ella, que estaba sentada en el verde pasto de aquel lugar.

Se sentó a su lado, sin poder creer, que estaba de pie. Ella, ladeó la cabeza y le contempló con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso soñaba?

- Hola, Severus.

- Hermione...¿Cómo tú?

Ella sonreía de una forma muy alegre y, dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Snape, sintió ese toque y supo que no soñaba.

- Me he levantado. Tuve deseos y me levanté- le susurró al oído y el hombre, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

- ¿Cómo que sólo "te levantaste"?

- Sí ¿No es bueno?

- Sí, pero creí que...

- No sé, fue como si le dijese a Rosse y a mi madre. Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarlas. Luego, me levanté.

Severus sonrió y abrazó a su esposa. Ella, rió, mientras el hombre seguía perplejo. Se acomodó el largo vestido blanco y continuó mirando al campo con mucha felicidad. Carmille, seguramente, se sentiría muy feliz de ver a su madre feliz otra vez. Sebástian, ya no tendría que ser engañado. Todo, parecía tan perfecto.

- Soñaba con nuestros hijos, otra vez.

- ¿Y qué veías?

- Se bañaban. El baño que les diste.

- Uno de ellos- mencionó Snape, meditando- muchas veces, llegaban sucios, de sus juegos.

- Sí, pero eran unos pequeños bebés.

_- A Carmi, le gusta el agua. ¡Sí, le gusta!- sonreía Hermione, echando agua en su pequeña cabecita- ¿Quieres el muñeco? ¡Pero, él no se puede bañar, cariño! ¡Ah, papá trae el muñeco de todas formas!_

Severus hechizaba al muñeco, para que flotara y no se dañara dentro del agua. Carmille de todas formas, en muy poco tiempo, lo arrojaba fuera de la tina.

- ¡Oh...pobre!- decía Hermione, tomando el muñeco- Mira, como lo has arrojado al suelo.

Sebástian por su parte, estaba tranquilo. Su padre, terminaba de sacarlo de la tina, pero su hija no quería salir de allí.

- Vamos Carmille- decía Snape, pero la bebé no se dejaba secar- El baño, se terminó.

- Así es, mi amor. Si no, vas a quedar toda arrugada- mencionó Hermione, secándole la cabeza. Ella, quería regresar al agua.

Severus sonreía, mientras le colocaba la pijama limpia a su hija. Sostenía el muñeco, y se le dificultaba colocársela.

- Necesito que me des el muñeco- Carmille le arrojaba el muñéco a su madre- bueno, la próxima, con más amabilidad- sonrió ella.

La bebé reía, mientras ella colocaba el muñeco a un lado. Se inclinó, para hacerle cosquillas a su hija, mientras Snape vestía a su pequeño Sebástian. Con un suspiro, Hermione colocaba a ambos niños en sus cunas.

- No, tienen que dormir. Papá los verá en la mañana.

Carmille, seguía llamando a su padre, una y otra vez. Severus, la levantó de la cuna y la sostuvo con suavidad.

- ¿Vamos a la cama, hasta que te de sueño?- le preguntó él y Hermione, sacaba a Sebástian de su cuna.

Muy pronto, ambos bebés se habían dormido en la cama. Hermione, no quiso llevárselos a la cuna. Se veían tan lindos, a su lado. Por supuesto, Severus, se dejó convencer. Esa mañana, los tres estaban dormidos. Severus sonrió y dejó a su familia en la cama mientras se quedaba en el sofá.

- ¿Sólo, te levantaste y...?

- Bueno, no fue sólo me levanté y ya- dijo ella- pero creo que Rosse me dijo algo- "Adelante, Mione"

Snape sonrió y Hermione le secundó la sensación. Ambos, permanecieron en silencio, contemplando a la nada. Carmille y Sebástian, muy pronto entraban en la casa y observaban a sus padres.

- ¡Estás bien!- dijo Carmille y Hermione sonrió con suavidad.

- Sí, mi amor...

- ¿Qué tal su día?- preguntó Snape y Carmille sonrió.

- Fantástico y se pone mucho mejor- confesó y Sebástian asintió.

- Hemos practicado Quiddicth hoy- continuó el joven, sentándose en el césped. Ambos padres, observaron a Carmille.

- Lo hice bien- dijo ella, con sinceridad- En realidad, pude superar mi temor a las alturas en ese momento y continuar el entrenamiento.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione asentía, acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo. Severus, estaba mirando a Sebástian mientras él, le sonreía. Ese día, parecía ser muy especial para esa familia que tantos impases había encontrado en su camino.

- ¿Cuánto nos puede durar?- preguntó Hermione con pesar y Severus, negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, tal vez para siempre o sólo unos segundos.

- Te amo Severus.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione.


	20. Planes

_Severus sonreía, mientras observaba a su pequeño Sebástian. Estaba en la cuna y se tocaba los pies con sus pequeñas manos. Jugaba, mientras él le contemplaba. Al verlo, el pequeño bebé soltó sus piesecitos y estiró los brazos para que él lo cargara. Eso hizo._

- Sebástian ¿Cómo estás hoy?- dijo, sentándose en el sofá del salón- Espero, que seas un gran Slytherin, para que le demuestres a tu madre, las agallas de las serpientes- el pequeño bebé le observó y pareció que sonrió. Snape, suspiró y acunó al niño entre sus brazos. Su madre, se había llevado a Carmille para que Molly Weasley la viera. No había querido despertar a su otro hijo, que dormía.

- Sí, todo un Slytherin.

Hermione sonreía, mientras su esposo estaba en la cama, contemplándole. Severus, decidió levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Hermione le sostenía el rostro para besarle.

- Mi amado y estúpido Slytherin.

- Mi adorada y necia, Gryffindor- le contestó él y Hermione ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

- ¿Necia?

- ¿Estúpido?- sonrió él y Hermione, no tuvo otra alternativa que reírse. Colocó sus pies en el suelo, con la ayuda de Snape.

- Estoy segura, de que puedo caminar.

- Lo veremos justo ahora.

Ella, se colocó en pie y comenzó a mover los pies. Sí, ella parecía haberse mejorado, aunque no entendía el motivo de causa. Con una sonrisa, ella le contempló mientras se daba la vuelta, para que él la contemplara. Suspiró, al observar a su hermosa esposa, bailar para él. Siempre, adoraba, los gestos que solía hacer Hermione. Aún así, temía que su enfermedad, tuviera momentos de estabilidad y otros de depresión. Ladeó la cabeza cuando ella hacía una reverencia. Él, comenzó a aplaudirla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ha sido, fantástico.

- Gracias, gracias- indicó ella sonriente- es un público maravilloso.

Severus, la observó caminar hacia los vestidores. Observó sus vestidos y trató de tomar una decisión. Severus, tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a mirar en dirección a Hermione. Ella, se cruzó de hombros y empezó a reírse.

- Este, te queda mejor- dijo. Un vestido rojo que ayudaba a la imaginación. La suya.

- Eso, es muy pervertido, señor Snape.

- Te ves preciosa en él.

- Me lo regalaste.

- Me lo pedías a gritos- dijo él y Hermione continuó riéndose suavemente. Terminó de decidir y también, de hacer el amor con su esposo.

- Siempre es lo mismo- dijo, cambiándose- siempre terminamos revolcándonos. ¿Qué no sabemos hacer otra cosa?

- Es, lo natural en una pareja casada- le confesó el hombre, ajustándose el saco- o eso, quiero creer.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó arreglándose. Al salir, se encontró con Remus Lupin. Por su aspecto, no iba a gustarle lo que quería decirle. Con un suspiro, él se dirigió a Snape.

- Severus- dijo y Snape, le apremió para que continuara- Hay algo, que debes saber.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Por los aurores, hemos escuchado, que los mortífagos se reunirán pronto. Tendrás, que ir con Hermione.

- ¿Se reunirán?

- Sí, muy pronto- musitó con cierta zozobra.

Severus supuso, que tendría dificultades. Con un suspiro, regresó hasta el despacho y su esposa le miró con preocupación. ¿Qué le incomodaba tanto? Sonriente, se levantó y le rodeó con sus brazos, mientras él estaba sentado en la cama. Ella le besó el cuello y Snape, colocó una mano sobre sus cabellos.

- ¿Quieres, hablarme de algo?- suspiró, preguntándole muy cerca de su punto sensible. Su oído.

- No precísamente- dijo, aunque sabía por enésima vez, que a Hermione no se le podía mentir. La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Me mientes.

- Hay planes del señor tenebroso y temo, que te hagan asistir siendo Bella. Podrías empeorar y, temo perderte.

- Pues, no tenemos alternativa. Supongo.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan necia y escucharme?- se quejó el hombre, volviéndose- temo perderte y no te permitiré asistir a esa reunión.

- ¿Y qué le dirás al que no debe ser nombrado?

- Seguramente ya, Lestrange le explicó lo que sucede. El señor tenebroso deberá creer que la hirieron y estará algo iracundo. De todas formas, Bella casi nunca causaba algo muy grande en él. No lo suficiente.

Hermione asintió y Severus, despositó un beso sobre su cabeza. Con una sonrisa, se levantó y salió del despacho. Muy pronto, se encontraba con Carmille y Selene. Leían algo y estaban muy felices. Las observó y las dejó pasar. Carmille, le sonreía a su padre.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de maestrsos y meditó. Había estado soñando muchas veces con sus pequeños hijos y no sabía, el motivo aparente. De todas formas, cayó presa del sueño y de aquellos extraños sucesos.

_Hermione sonreía, abriendo la boca de Sebástian y la de Carmille. Estaban saliéndoles, sus primeros dientes._

- Si mi amor- le decía a Carmille, que lloraba y se rascaba con el hombro de Hermione- duelen y pican, pero ya te van a salir. ¿Y tú Sebástian? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Están bien?- preguntaba Snape, mirándolos.

- Un poco de fiebre. Pero sus dientecitos, están saliendo. Ya, Carmi. El dolor se irá muy pronto, corazón.

- Dámela- le pidió Snape y eso hizo Hermione.

- Sí, papá te va a mimar... ¡Es papá!- decía, cuando la niña le miraba con fijeza- ¡es papá!- Sebástian, comenzaba a llorar- Y aquí, ¡está mamá!

Estuvieron junto a los pequeños por un rato. Se rascaban los dientes con sus manos y trataban de tocárselos. Hermione, se mecía en su mecedora, para calmar a Sebástian.

- Tendrás dientecitos y podrás comer otras cosas- le dijo- ¿No te emociona? ¿Y a ti Carmi?

Severus, había logrado dormir a Carmille y la sostenía contra su pecho. Se había dejado caer en la cama y así la mantenía. No quería despertarla.

- Sí, tendrás unos lindos dientecitos.

Hermione, se había acostado en la cama con sus bebés en ella. Severus, contemplaba a su familia y esperaba que se mantuvieran de esa forma. Mientras observaba, le pareció ver que Carmille, sonreía o algo por el estilo. Sus pequeños dientes, se veían a la perfección. Le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la misma.

Se despertaron muy pronto. Ambos bebés clamaban por la atención de sus padres, esa mañana. Carmille, seguía rascándose los dientes con todo lo que conseguía. Hermione, le había dado un muñeco para que lo hiciera. A Sebástian también.

Severus, estaba muy cerca de ellos, mientras exploraban su mundo. Carmille, se detenía junto a él, gateando y le halaba de la túnica. Hermione reía y observaba a Snape, mientras miraba a la pequeña bebita.

- Sebástian quiere jugar conmigo y Carmille, contigo.

Severus despertó tiempo después, con una sensación terrible en el cuerpo. Con un suspiro se levantó y supo de qué se trataba. Su marca tenebrosa, ardía y picaba.


	21. Hermione

Severus sonreía, al observar a su esposa, mientras peinaba a su hija. Sebástian, estaba leyendo sus lecciones y teorías de Quiddicth. Se sentó junto a él y le contempló con mucha calma. Eso, le hacía recordar tantas cosas.

_- Sebástian será un gran mago- decía su madre con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía a su bebé- mi hijo, será el joven más guapo sobre la tierra._

- No lo alientes demasiado- le dijo Snape, quien tenía entre sus piernas, a una pequeña Carmille.

- Será el joven más hermoso y lo he decretado. Confesó y Severus, sonrió mientras Carmille aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas. Severus, las sostuvo y la pequeña bebé alzó la cabeza parar mirar a su padre.

- Entonces, Carmille, será mi princesa- le dijo a la bebé que sonreía, mientras su padre sostenía sus pequeñas manos.

Se levantó del sofá y entró en la habitación. Con una sonrisa, Hermione, le mostraba cómo había quedado su hija y la jovencita, modelaba su peinado. Severus sonrió y depositó un beso en la frente de su hija, antes de que se fuera de aquel lugar.

- Hermione- musitó y ella, alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Severus, sostuvo su rostro y depositó en el, un beso- Te ves hermosa.

- Pues, gracias- comentó con una sonrisa- gracias, querido y atento esposo. Severus emitió un suspiro y contempló a su esposa en un espejo. No podría apreciarla, dejándola ser Bellatrix o incluso, permitiéndole permanecer en las reuniones del señor tenebroso.

- ¿Severus?- dijo ella con cierta confusión. Snape, ladeó la cabeza y le observó.

- Perdóname, sólo pensaba.

- No vas a perderme, no me separaré de ti jamás- le dijo y Snape, sabía que eso no era cierto. Podía suceder en cualquier momento.

- Te amo Hermione- confesó y ella, asintió en silencio- Y no permitiré que te hieran, de forma alguna.

- Estaré bien- mencionó ella, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba.

Ginny, caminaba hacia ella. Hermione, le había comentado sobre el plan que el señor tenebroso quería hacer e incluso Ginny, temía por su amiga. Con un suspiro, ella le entregaba las pertenencias de Bella. La garra de metal, era una de ella.

Hermione estuvo preparada, para tomarse la poción. Con una sonrisa, trataba de alentar a Snape, pero el hombre seguía reacio. Podía perder a su esposa y eso, sería su perdición. Con un suspiro, le entregó la pequeña botella.

- Todo saldrá bien- mencionó Hermione y se llevó la botella a los labios.

Muy pronto, ella, perdió su aspecto. Con una sonrisa a medias, se observó en el espejo. Ella era Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Rodolphus, al verte...

- Sí, me recuperé, pero podrías estar tú para evitar que me toquen ya que estoy muy débil- Meditó ella y Severus, asintió en silencio absoluto.

Antes de salir, Hermione vislumbraba a su hija y todo lo que había vivido. Ella le temía a su imagen, no dejaba de pensar en ello y Hermione, la asustaba siendo ella. Con un temor creciente, ella recordaba lo que era estar dentro de aquella mansión.

- Es hora de irnos, Severus- le dijo ella y Snape, estaba ausente. Pensativo.

_Severus miraba a su pequeña Carmille. Hermione, le enseñaba a leer a sus hijos. Con una sonrisa suave, ella le decía la correcta pronunciación._

- Papá, come queso...- decía la lectura- come.

- Co...come- repetía la pequeña niña.

- ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien, Carmi!- sonreía su madre- Luego le mostraremos a papá, qué tan bien lees.

Lo recordaba. Hermione, siempre había sido una excelente madre. En realidad, había educado a sus hijos, con la mayor calidez posible. Con el mayor desprendimiento y amor, que podía ofrecerle como mujer. Eso, le fascinaba de ella. Era tan dedicada.

Por ello, temía perderla. La amaba más, de lo que podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Con una sonrisa a medias, recordaba lo mucho que la necesitó alguna vez y, lo muy preocupado que se mostró por su vida. Seguramente, ella pensaba que era muy sobreprotector y exagerado con el asunto. Pero el hecho era, que la amaba.

_- ¡Oh, estás enfermo Sebástian! ¡Si hasta estás vomitando, mi amor!- decía, mirando a su hijo de ocho años- Ven conmigo, que voy a cuidarte._

Muy pronto, en aquella casa, se hayaba un niño enfermo. Severus y Hermione, cuidaban de él. Carmille, también.

- Tienes fiebre- decía Hermione y Snape, trataba de entender lo que sucedía. Su hijo, estaba enfermo y él, nunca había experimentado algo similar. Tanta preocupación, por que mejorara de alguna forma.

- Vas a mejorarte pronto- le decía el hombre, mirando al pequeño. Carmille, estaba allí y su madre le explicaba lo que sucedía con su hermano.

- Sólo está enfermo, ya verás como va a sanar- le sonrió ella y Carmille asentía, antes de irse a dormir- Descansa cariño.

Siemrpe cuidaba de sus hijos, cuidaba de su vida misma. Por eso, si la perdía, no podría continaur con su vida. Ella, se la llevaría muy lejos.

- Estoy lista, Severus.

- Entonces, adelante- mencionó él sin mirarla. Seguramente, sería mucho más fácil, si no la miraba y la acompañaba.

- Todo va a estar bien.

- No lo estará y por ende, prefiero no pensar en ello- le confesó Snape con un suspiro de preocupación.

Hermione, no se atrevió a discutirle los ideales a su esposo. Bien, él sabía más del asunto que ella misma. Sin embargo, ella sabía que se cuidaría, para que su esposo no la perdiera. Para que su amado esposo, no quedase desamparado en aquel oscuro mundo. Debía quedarse a su lado, por que sin él, ella tampoco sería alguien.

- Severus, te amo- le dijo y le alcanzó para darle un beso. Snape se detuvo a mitad de camino y correspondió aquel beso.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione- le dijo con un suspiro- te amo...

Podría perderla sí, pero eso no significaba que debía resignarse a permitirlo. Con un suspiro largo, ellos se sostenían de la mano. Se aparecerían juntos, fingiendo que Hermione, se recuperaba de la herida mortal que le habían hecho.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí.

Aquellas palabras, marcaban un nuevo comienzo. Hermione, iría a las reuniones del señor tenebroso, para sostener un papel que no le pertenecía. Si todo fallaba, ambos podrían morir en un santiamén.


	22. Bellatrix Snape Lestrange

Severus no dijo nada, en cuanto su esposa cruzó el umbral hacia la reunión mortífaga. Todos se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Bellatrix, junto con Snape. Rodolphus, fue el primero en levantarse de su silla. Sus pasos eran torpes y su mirada estaba enloquecida, fuera de sus órbitas. Se detuvo junto a su esposa y le miró con un suspiro. No podía entender, cómo se había curado tan rápido. Miró a Snape y movió la cabeza con cierta incomodidad.

- Snape...- dijo con lentitud. Sin embargo Snape, pensó que era prudente, no decir nada que pudiera arruinar la entrada.

- Rodolphus- comenzaba Hermione con suavidad- apártate, necesito sentarme.

- Pero, Bella...

- He dicho que te apartes.

Hermione comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa, cuando Snape la seguía. Rodolphus le detuvo con una mano, pero Hermione se dio la vuelta para encararle.

- Déjalo. Necesito que alguien cure mis heridas. Mejor esclavo no me pude conseguir. ¿No te parece?

Incluso en el cuerpo de Hermione, eso se oía desdeñoso. Con un suspiro suave, Snape prosiguió su camino y se sentó junto a Hermione. Ella, trataba de parecer, lo más desafiante posible. Por supuesto, ella ya había visto los modismos de la mujer a la que estaba interpretando. No era muy difícil. Severus, se mantuvo adusto, sin emitir opinión alguna. Sin embargo, por debajo de la mesa, sostenía la mano de Hermione con vigor. No deseaba verla morir, así fuese, en el cuerpo de Bellatrix. No soportaría verlo, por segunda vez.

El señor tenebroso emergió con prontitud y todos en la mesa le ofrecieron sus respetos. Hermione fue la primera en hacerlo y los rojizos ojos de su señor; se elevaron hasta su lugar. Snape, desvió la vista y contempló a Rodolphus, que parecía desesperado. Como siempre, cuando su esposa no estaba a su lado.

- Veo, que te has reincorporado. Lestrange había informado, que estabas herida y que Severus, te estaba cuidando. Supongo, que guardas mucho rencor hacia tus "atacantes".

- Albus Dumbledore, quiso salvar a la mugrosa sangre sucia de Granger y envió una ofensiva. Pero ella; ya estaba muerta- sonrió ella misma con malicia y su señor, asintió en silencio.

- Esta noche, tenemos un premio gordo. Un funcionario del ministerio de magia, que no se digna a revelarnos nada.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, cuando el cuerpo colgaba sobre la mesa. Con un rostro de sorpresa, se encontró directamente con los ojos de... ¡Percy Weasley! Forcejeaba y gemía de miedo, mientras los que estaban abajo; sonreían al verlo. Hermione, se giró para mirar a Snape, que mantenía los ojos fijos en el cuerpo que se zarandeaba con vigor.

- Severus...- susurró ella y él le respondió con el mismo tono; apenas abriendo la comisura de su labio.

- Lo sé...

- Queremos saber, en qué momento la escolta protegerá a Harry Potter y como podemos detenerla. Pero este querido personaje, no quiere develarnos nada.

- ¿Escolta?- preguntó Hermione con suavidad hacia Snape y Severus, analizó el mensaje.

- Dumbledore teme que suceda algo con nuestros hijos, y con todos los que habitan en la madriguera. Secretamente le ha pedido al ministerio, que organice una gran movida de aurores que nos protejan. Pero se ha filtrado información.

- ¡Pero eso es estúpido!- dijo ella, sin poder evitar alzar un poco la voz. Voldemort, escuchaba su voz ligeramente irritada.

- ¿Algún problema, Bellatrix?

- No, ninguno- se apresuró a agregar ella- simplemente, me parece, que deberíamos comenzar con la tortura.

- ¡Brillantes palabras, como siempre! Te concedo el honor de hacerle sufrir; de la única forma que tú conoces y que nos deleita.

Hermione, miró a Snape y se preguntó; si se había creído demasiado su papel. Sin embargo, Snape siempre tenía su famoso plan B.

- Lo haremos confesar, hay una forma...

- ¿Ah sí, Severus? Me parece que no deberías sentirte tan confiado luego de tu traición. Aún recuerdo, que no hemos decidido el destino de tus hijos. Por que sé, que tienes dos hijos.

Severus quiso hablar, pero el señor tenebroso, alzaba una mano para que se silenciara. El pulso de Hermione, se aceleró al oír eso.

- Descuida. Son muy pequeños. Ya pronto, tendrán su propia marca tenebrosa que lucir y serán; idénticos a su padre.

Hermione quiso intervenir por inercia, pero Snape sostuvo su mano y la apretó gentilmente, bajo la mesa. Sabía que no debía dejarse afectar por las emociones. Suspirando, las cuerdas caían lentamente, de la mano de Lord Voldemort y el cuerpo; caía pesadamente sobre la mesa. Hermione sabía que podía salvar a Percy, si lograban apartarlo de la vista de todos.

_"Papá..."_

"¿Qué sucede, Carmi?"- le preguntaba el hombre a su hija de ocho años.

"No puedo dormir" "Hay algo en mi cuarto"

"¿Algo?"- preguntó el hombre, sin poder evitar que se le escapáse una sonrisa suave- "Carmille, tienes magia. Cualquier cosa que esté en tu cuarto; saldría huyendo"

"¡No!" "Yo tengo mucho miedo..."

"Está bien, vamos a mirar entonces"

Severus y Carmille, entraron en aquella habitación a oscuras. El hombre, encendió las luces, mientras su hija sostenía su mano. Miró a su alrededor, pero parecía que no había nada. Solo existía, un sonido. Un crujido.

"¡Escucha, escucha!"

Snape sonrió y miró por la ventana. Una ramilla de un árbol, con el viento, chocaba con la ventana y producía el "mortal" sonido. Suspirando, le pidió a su varita que la dejara caer, cortándola. Cerró la ventana y miró a su hija.

"¿Y? ¿Qué era? ¿¡Era horrible!?"

"No era tan horrible. Pero, tu padre es valiente y pudo con ella"

"¿De qué tamaño era la cosa?"

"De este tamaño- sonrió Snape, haciendo un amago de dibujar algo más pequeño que ella"

"¿De ese tamaño?" - dijo ella con incredulidad y luego sonrió- "¡Qué pequeñito!"

Severus parpadeó, ante el cuerpo de Percy Weasley, que se retorcía en la mesa. Estaban solos, con Hermione. El hombre, comenzó a quitarse la máscara y percy soltó un chillido. Snape, le hizo un gesto, para que guardara silencio.

Hermione, sacó su varita y con ella cortó las sogas que lo ataban. Percy retrocedió, al ver a Snape. El hombre, no tenía otra opción.

- Te sacaremos de aquí- mencionó, con la voz gruesa. percy, rodó la vista hacia Hermione, en el cuerpo de Bellatrix.

- ¡En ella no confío! ¡Ella va a matarme...!

- Te equivocas- mencionó Hermione con un suspiro- no soy quién crees que...

Hermione no continuó hablando. Percy no escuchaba. Ella, ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape que dio un paso hacia adelante. El joven, en cambio, retrocedió nervioso.

- Dime, ¿Qué piensa hacer Dumbledore?

- ¡No se lo diré! ¡Le diré, que usted es un traidor!

- Si lo fuera, ¿te dejaría libre?

- No hay mucho tiempo, Severus- comentó Hermione, con cierta urgencia. Snape, asintió en silencio.

- Dime, qué piensan hacer.

- Yo no...

-¡Dilo ya!- exclamó Hermione y Percy, tembló ligeramente. Con un suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

- Piensan llevarse a Harry a una comarca muggle. Lo harán desaparecer por completo.

- ¡Pero es imposible!

- Dumbledore acervó, que sabe lo que hace y lo hará...


	23. Oportunidad

Hermione y Snape, estaban detenidos a las puertas de la madriguera. Entre sus manos, tenían una misión, que ninguno quería completar. La emboscada contra Harry Potter, gracias a la información brindada por Percy Weasley.

Severus, había enviado a Percy con su familia, que ya estaba resguardada en un lugar seguro. Ambos, miraban el hogar con cierto recelo.

El profesor de pociones, fue el primero en adentrarse en el lugar. Con un suspiro suave, supuso ya que no habría nadie y no tenía sentido hacer algo, más que destruír cosas. Estaba pensando, cuando Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

- Así que nuestro mundo, ya no conocerá a Harry Potter, por un tiempo.

- ¿El señor tenebroso hará lo que deseé?

- ¿Qué harán con Harry? ¿Una persona puede desaparecer? ¿Y la conexión con sus sentimientos?

- No lo sé. Dumbledore no me confesó nada. Solo se lo informó al ministerio, seguramente.

- ¡Pero, el ministerio está infestado de mortífagos!

- Quizá, ese era su plan. Escapar, avisando que escaparían. Las distracciones son suficientes. Nos enviarían a detener a una tropa falsa, mientras Potter está a salvo.

Hermione no entendía como Harry, dejaría de soñar con Voldemort. Sin embargo, su problema primordial, era ella y sus hijos. Snape, parecía estar de acuerdo. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su esposa, que parecía preocupada. Sus hijos, estaban en grave peligro.

- Hermione, todo saldrá bien, lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo dudo tanto?

____

_Sebástian, corría hacia su madre para darle un abrazo. Hermione Granger, había pasado meses, sin ver a sus pequeños hijos. Sebástian, era el primero en ir a verle. Él, era muy apegado a su madre._

- ¡Mamá!- suspiró, abrazándola- ¡Mamá, te extrañamos tanto!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quienes?

- Papá, Carmille y yo. ¡Deseábamos tanto, que nos vieras en nuestro acto de promoción! ¡Sacamos muy buenas calificaciones!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y papá? ¿Él está orgulloso?

- ¡Sí! Dijo, que nos recompensaría. Pero para mí, es suficiente con verte. ¡Mi papá dijo, que te extrañaba tanto, que no dejaba de pensar en ti!

- Extraño, aún para tu padre. Aún así, han pasado tantos meses. ¡Mira, qué grande estás!

Hermione, miró a su esposo con preocupación y negó lentamente. Severus, la miró, cuando algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ella no quería pasar años enteros, sin ver a sus hijos. Viéndolos obligados a formar parte del mundo oscuro. Un mundo cruel e hinóspito, que no les sería para nada familiar y les haría tanto daño.

- No quiero perderlos. Distanciarme de ellos para siempre.

- No los perderás. Antes, daría mi vida, que entregárselos al señor tenebroso.

- Severus, tengo tanto miedo...

El hombre asintió lentamente y con un gesto suave, abrazó a su esposa, quien recuperaba su aspecto normal. No le importaba con quién partiría Harry Potter, o que sería de su vida. Su única preocupación, eran sus hijos y su esposa. Besó la cabeza de Hermione y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ella lloraba en silencio. Lo sabía, sus lágrimas mojaban sus muñecas.

La puerta de la madriguera, se abría lentamente. Albus Dumbledore, entraba en silencio. Ya había sido avisado por Percy, de que ambos estarían allí. Los miró en su debilidad. Hermione, se aferraba a su esposo. Ella, recordaba el dolor de no ser madre totalmente, sino a medias. El dolor de soñar con la pérdida de su familia. Con la soledad.

- Es hora de irnos.

- ¿Irnos?

- Se acabó Severus. Despídete de lo que ahora conoces. Todo tiene un final y el tuyo, ha llegado justo ahora.

- Pero... ¿Qué significa?

- Voldemort no los encontrará. Ya no podrá atentar contra sus vidas...

- Todo esto, Potter...

- No se trata de Harry. Se trata de ti y de Hermione. Ambos, tienen una sola oportunidad de abandonar lo que son. De tener una vida diferente. Tienen, que tomar una decisión.

- No lo comprendo. ¿Dónde están todos?- dijo, mientras Hermione, miraba al director de Hogwarts.

- Ellos, ya se han ido. Acompáñame Severus...

Snape, siguió a Dumbledore, junto a Hermione. En Hogwarts, Remus y Tonks, esperaban pacientemente. ¿Qué escondía el director de Hogwarts?

Severus, ladeó la cabeza, para observar el aula de transformaciones. Minerva McGonagall, estaba parada frente a un libro y a un frasco con una poción rojo escarlata. El hombre, la miró con aprehensión.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a abandonarte para siempre? ¿A adquirir un aspecto, sentires y pensamientos nuevos?

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Hermione.

- Ser muggles, vivir entre muggles.

- ¡Pero, no se puede rehusar uno a la magia! ¡Es algo con lo que se nace!

- Es cierto, pero no todos lo descubren. La descubren, quienes quieren hacer uso de ella. Los que quieren obviarla, pueden pasar años sin darse cuenta del gran poder que ostenta. Igualmente, los que a la magia quieren olvidar.

- No puedo entenderlo...

- Desaparecer para siempre.

Hermione, miró al director de Hogwarts. Si desaparecer para siempre, evocaba no usar magia y tener un aspecto nuevo, parecía ser complicado. Severus, parecía interesado en el sortilegio, que conseguiría tal cosa. ¿Magia tan poderosa? Debía ser algo legendario. Ladeó la cabeza, para mirar el enorme libro que reposaba sobre la mesa.

- Sacrificio...

- De sangres. Por una sangre nueva. Pura, distinta.

Severus, miró a Hermione. Sabía lo que eso significaba. No volver al mundo mágico. Vivir entre muggles y sentir diferente. Tendrían una nueva vida, alejada de todo mal. Bueno, eso parecía ser lo que se estilaba. Ahora, que llegase a cumplirse.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué dicen?

- Yo...- meditó Hermione- Mis hijos, ellos...

- Sí, tendrán que acostumbrarse a una vida diferente. Pero al menos, ya no estarán separados.

- ¿Y la magia? ¿Desaparecerá para siempre?

- Nunca desaparece para siempre. Para siempre, es una palabra muy infinita- Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa y ambos, se miraron en silencio. ¿Debían aceptar? ¿Perder todo lo que les caracterizaba e ir en busca; de un nuevo ser? Para Hermione, sonaba muy tentador. Estar con sus hijos, sin tener que huír, era muy importante para ella. Para Severus, parecía una utopía. Algo, inalcanzable. Seguramente, lo era. ¿Quién conocía una forma, de separar el cuerpo de la magia? De ser posible, Voldemort ya lo habría implementado. ¿O acaso, él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta? ¿Por qué Dumbledore, nunca lo usó antes de que llegara a ser Lord Voldemort?


	24. Rechazo

Snape, miró a Hermione, que parecía muy convencida de ello. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso delicado. Hermione no entendió su gesto, pero lo hizo, cuando él apartó su túnica de su brazo izquierdo, mostrando su marca tenebrosa. Sostuvo la daga frente a él y se cortó la piel con mucha calma. Derramó la sangre sobre el libro y Dumbledore, prosiguió con su pedido.

- Severus, no... no lo hagas.

- Con esto, quiero enviarte al mundo muggle. Sin idea de todo lo que la magia rodea y transmite. Sé feliz, Hermione...

- No me hagas vivir sin ti...

Snape no dijo nada y Severus, comenzaba el hechizo. Apuntó a Hermione, que intentó usar su varita, pero ésta, la quemaba en demasía.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te separamos, de la magia.

- ¡Pero usted dijo que no se puede perder completamente!

- No, pero puedes generar un rechazo hacia ella. Si no deseas hacer la magia, ella no saldrá por sí sola.

- Pero ¡Yo sí deseo hacerla! ¡Quiero quedarme con mi esposo!

- Descuida Hermione, todo estará bien- dijo Snape, cerrándose la manga izquierda. Ella suspiró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Siempre ¡eres tú quién se queda! ¡Siempre tengo que sufrir yo!

- Es lo que necesitas. Por ti, por nuestros hijos.

- ¡No, ellos te necesitan también. No te atrevas a...!

Hermione no dijo más, abrió los ojos y curiosamente, estaba en la cama de un hogar que no reconocía. Ladeó su cabeza con temor y observó a sus dos hijos, que estaban en sus camas, dormidos. ¿Qué había pasado?

- ¿Dónde está mi varita?- chilló, mirándose en un espejo- ¿Qué diablos...?

- Es hora, de que acabemos con esto- suspiró Snape, mirando a Dumbledore- Ahora, el señor tenebroso no tiene nada con qué amenazarme.

- Pero, perdiste a tu esposa en el proceso.

- La recuperaré, lo sé.

Dumbledore asintió con un gesto suave. Hermione, mantenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y trataba de no echarse a llorar por ese hombre, que la vida a su lado le había negado. No se lo perdonaría por un buen tiempo. Suspiró y caminó hacia sus hijos, que estaban despertándose en sus camas. Ambos, le miraron con cierta extrañeza al ver el rostro de su madre, el cual estaba compungido.

- ¿Mamá, estás bien?

- No, no estoy bien. ¿Dónde está su padre?

- Él dijo, que vendría luego. Bueno, eso dijo Albus que él le mencionó.

- Él, no regresará- masculló ella y Carmille le miró con preocupación.

- ¿No va a qué mamá?

- Nada, levántense de esas camas que tenemos que hacer algo importante.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio. Severus, regresó a su despacho y se dejó caer en su cama, con mucha parsimonia. Harry Potter, estaba viviendo ahora en un lugar adecuado. Bien, las conexiones con su mente serían una incomodidad, pero una vez que no tuvieras magia que transmitir, no tendrías conexión que establecer tampoco.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró su cama vacía. Hermione debía estar sufriendo, llorando en todo caso. Y sí, no estaba equivocado en eso. Hermione abría la puerta de aquel hogar, parada en la mitad de una acera, sin idea de como regresar a Hogwarts. De como ir a buscarlo y o matarlo o rogar que regrese a su lado. Rogar sonaba tan bajo y poco ético. Miró a sus hijos, que estaban tan desconcertados como ella.

- A ver, hagan magia...- les pidió y sus hijos, buscaron sus varitas en sus bolsos. Ambos las sostuvieron y Hermione entendió, que el hechizo solo se lo habían aplicado a ella. Severus Snape, era un tonto. Sus hijos, podían ir a verlo y ella, también podría.

- ¿Qué hacemos mamá?

- Vamos a asustar a papá.

Hermione miró a sus hijos y ellos, parecían tensos por alguna razón. Severus en cambio, estaba dormido en su despacho. Se sentía vacío, separado de un pedazo de carne, que le era vital para existir. Ladeó la cabeza, medio dormido y observó la luz del atardecer que se iba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y fue entonces, cuando entendió lo que había sucedido. ¡Sus hijos!

Miró a su alrededor y entendió que no le había explicado a sus hijos lo que había hecho. Seguramente lo odiarían con toda su sangre. Se llevó las manos al rostro y trató de pensar en algo coherente. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Hermione iba a odiarle con todas sus fuerzas y él tenía toda la culpa.

- Hermione, te amo...- dijo, con suavidad. Sabía de todas formas, que Hermione no le perdonaría en lo más mínimo.

De todas formas estaba equivocado, puesto que ella entraba a su despacho de forma violenta, con sus hijos. La contempló, pero ella parecía enfadada. No la culpaba, realmente. Con mucho detalle, contempló a sus hijos, que no entendían lo que sucedía.

- Hermione, escucha...

- No, tienes que escucharme tú. ¿Creías que esto es divertido? Quitarme mi magia, separarme de mis hijos...

- Hermione, es por tu bien. No quiero perderte.

- ¡Prefiero morir a tu lado, que sin ninguno de ustedes!

Severus la contempló, mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Sus hijos no comprendían qué sucedía y estaban preocupados por su madre. ¿Cómo le había quitado la magia? Hermione, solo estaba allí parada.

- Solo quiero mi magia de vuelta...Quiero a mi familia de vuelta...

El hombre no hizo nada, más que abrazar a su esposa. La amaba, tanto como para no perderla. No sabía como. Ella permaneció allí, aferrada a su esposo. Bien, había sido una mala jugada, pero no sabía si ese hechizo tenía regreso.

- Hermione...Te amo...

- ¡Me amas! ¡Me amas tanto que fuiste capáz de hacerme eso! ¡Es que me amas tanto, que no lo noté!

- ¡Claro que te amo!- indicó, sosteniendo su mano- Entonces, vamos a resolver esto de una buena vez. Permanezcan aquí- le dijo a sus hijos.

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, cuando Snape entró con su esposa. Albus les miró con sorpresa y luego, sonrió.

- No pueden estar separados más de dos minutos.

- Albus, por favor- rogó Hermione- quiero mi magia de vuelta. Mi familia y mi esposo.

- ¿Entiendes que estar en el anonimato, es lo mejor para ti?

- Ellos me matarán de todas formas, yo lo sé- le indicó Hermione y Albus, meditó el tópico que estaban tratando. ¿Sería cierto?


End file.
